I don't do birthdays
by cuticlecareenetwork
Summary: A birthday present to three wonderful girls - Ky, Jae and cajunqueen. All the stuff you like. Beca and Jesse not quite getting it, throw in a bit of bitch queen Aubrey. Sexy Luke (for me,really) And meddling friends. Will our OTP ever sort it out? Will they? Will they REALLY? High school AU, Jaubrey beginning but you know...
1. Chapter 1

_A special three-shot for three special birthday girls._

_**Gossipsweetlips**, the best Jeca reviewer ever. Bae, it was your initial reviews on my monster fics that kept me going. Thank you so much For that and tim tam slams._

_The great Jae, **the curling iron**, who was my 100th reviewer of my first fic and all around funniest girl ever. again, your reviews kept me going._

_and to **cajunqueen** my darling boo, who is my best cheerleader. What would I do without you? Thank you for everything. Cowboy Jesse first and foremost, who was the inspiration for hotter than Hades Dallas Evans._

_Thank you for the friendship. Thank you for the support. Thank you for the Jeca and thank you for the anti-Castin._

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY y'all!_

* * *

Beca Mitchell doesn't do birthdays. She doesn't.

Ok, maybe when she was little, she did get excited about her birthday parties, looking forward to cake and balloons and presents. Yes, definitely the presents. But all that changed on her eight birthday. She heard them quarrelling in hushed tones and she saw her parents' fake smiles and forced joviality during her party. She could not help feeling something was severely wrong between her mom and dad. And she was right. It was not even a month after her birthday party before her dad left and ever since Beca did not want to celebrate her birthdays.

So it had been for the last nine years. No. Nothing for her birthday, thanks. But that did not stopped everyone else from having their birthdays.

She looked at the invite in her hand, shaking her head in disbelief. "What the shit is this?" She muttered under her breath, looking in disgust at the very pink, very glittery invite. "What rainbow pink unicorn drop this shit?"

"Oh hey! You got the invite?"

Beca felt a pair of hands on her waist and she whirled around so fast she nearly decked her assailant on the chin.

"Whoa there."

She heard that familiar chuckle first before her eyes rest on him. Dark brown eyes laughing down at her, half smile across his face.

Jesse Swanson.

Jesse Samuel Swanson.

Only the most popular boy in school.

It was hard not to see why. Jesse Swanson must have been born under a full moon, in a night full of stars and the heavens sang when he came into the world. Not only was he an incredibly blessed athlete (team captain for soccer and basketball) and a straight A student, he also had the voice of an angel and the moves of Jagger. Beca lost count of the number of school productions he had starred in. And to top it all, he was so sweet, down-to-earth and friendly that no one could not NOT love him.

but Beca did not care about all that. Jesse was her best friend. Had been since she gave him half her tuna sandwich one day when they were five. True, he can be terribly annoying and too perfect that Beca sometimes just wanted to hit him or vomit on him or do both. They were the bestest friends for the longest time; sometimes she could not remember a time when they were not friends.

It did not seem to bother him that she was not exactly the most popular girl in school either. They were like chalk and cheese. Beca must have been borned one dark night, with thunder and lightning. With her dark eye make-up, piercings and uniform of plaid and dark jeans, she was not exactly the type of girl who made the cheerleading squad. Not exactly the type of girl to top the popularity stake. Beca had always been a little different; more into her music than anything else; staying in the periphery of the high school social dynamics and not totally bothered by it. She did not suffer fools gladly and she rather be alone rather than be fake and popular.

And that was what Jesse liked about her.

That and the sweet way she shared her sandwich with him years ago when he dropped his in the sandbox.

"What do you want, nerd?" Beca groused, arching her eyebrow up at him. She quickly stuff that sickly pink invite into her backpack, not really caring she was crumpling it up beyond repair. She would gladly toss that thing in the bin if it wasn't…

"The invite. You got it." Jesse said gleefully, now laying his arm around her shoulders. He was much taller than her and she knew what was coming. He was going to get her in headlock and mess up her hair. No one messed up Beca Mitchell's hair and stays alive. Well, no one except Jesse Swanson because she's actually…

"Yeah, I got it." She muttered, quickly getting out from under his arm.

"You are coming, right?" Jesse asked and when she did not answer him but scowled instead, "Awww.. Bec, you have to come! It won't be fun without you! Aubrey really wanted you to come."

Beca just glowered at him. "Don't lie, Jesse. She only invited me because you asked her to. And you know I don't do birthdays."

"Bec, it's Aubrey's 18th and we had all these stuff planned. There's going to be a good DJ. It's going to be an awesome party! Some say party of the year! The decade! You have to come."

Yeah, the other incredibly annoying thing was how he sometimes tried to make her do social stuff like going to parties. Because apparently it was important and part of making memories and would be good for her.

Like that stupid movication thing he was fixated on for some years. Beca had to endure their twice weekly movie marathon. One pointless movie after another, with him snuggling up next to her under a blanket, big popcorn bowl in between them. Him muttering movie fun facts to her deaf ears and he was not above pinching her when she dared to fall asleep. Actually she did not really mind that bit…that bit about snuggling next to him because he was familiar and comfortable and..…

"God, Jesse! Why the hell do you make me do this?" Beca whined, pouting at him and eyeballing him dangerously now.

"Because I want my best friend to be there. We can go together, Bec."

"Yeah? And then what? You are going to leave me alone in the corner while you party with that pink blonde brigade and your jock friends?"

It came out a little bitter and harsh. Beca did not mean to be so harsh. She was still a little sore about the last party Jesse dragged her to. She should not blame him really. He was popular. Everyone wanted to be his friend. Everyone wanted to be with him. It was not his fault that he got caught up with all the merriment. She should not monopolise him and kept him with her when he could be partying hard with his other friends. So she just finished her drink, left the party without telling him and walked home alone. She was sure he would not missed her.

But that barb hurt him. She could see the hurt on his face and Beca felt suddenly felt awful.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "That was uncalled for."

"I didn't mean to leave you alone, Bec," Jesse mournfully said, his eyes looking like a kicked puppy's. Beca felt a thousand fold worse. "You know I'm sorry about that."

It was true. He went spare looking for her afterwards. They stayed quiet for a bit, feeling a little awkward.

"I'm sure your girlfriend would want you there with her at her party, Jesse."

"Oh, Aubrey will cool with whatever," Jesse replied, running his hand through his hair. Even to his ears, he did not sound convinced. Let alone Beca's.

"Tell you what. Why don't I come over tonight? You have to watch Star Trek, Beca. It's important! You have to watch the first one before we go and watch the second one coming out next week." Jesse started to run his mouth. "I can't go about talking during the movie, bringing you up to speed. They will kick me out of the theatre and I might get banned and that would be a tragedy because …."

"Star Trek!? Star Trek?!" Beca's voice went a little high pitched, momentarily forgetting that horrible birthday invite. "The first one? And we are watching the second one at the cinemas?"

"Keep up, Beca! I've got tickets booked already for next week and…"

"There you are, Jesse!"

Beca froze at that high pitched trill. She fixed a fake smile on her face before turning round.

"Oh hi, Beca!" Aubrey trilled yet again, fixing her megawatt smile at the brunette. "I didn't see you there."

Beca just nodded, noting Aubrey's smile did not quite reached her eyes. Aubrey Posen; head cheerleader and all round popular girl. Thin, blonde, pink everything.

"Hey baby..." Aubrey said huskily, winding her arm around Jesse's waist and burrowing herself under his arm. "I was looking all over for you. I thought you would be waiting outside my class."

"Oh yeah...Umm.." Jesse was now running his hand through his hair.

"It's OK. I need to get some stuff for the party. Can you give me a ride to the mall?"

Jesse was looking at Beca.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Aubrey suddenly piped up, noticing the look. "How rude! I'm sure you've got plans with Beca. I don't want to intrude!"

Yeah sure - Beca thought, her eyes narrowing very slightly.

"No, we don't have any plans," Jesse said, squeezing Aubrey back and smiling at her.

"Great. Give me a ride?"

"OK. Becs, see you tonight?" Jesse said.

Beca was about to nod when Aubrey gasped audibly. "OH! Tonight? Aren't you coming over my place tonight?"

Jesse looked a little confused.

"We are going to look through our wardrobe, remember? We need to be co-ordinated for the party!"

Beca snorted at that and had to straighten her face when Aubrey threw her a killer look.

"Oh that,"' Jesse stuttered. "Sorry, I've made plans to watch a movie with Beca. It's pretty important..."

"Oh, it's not THAT important." Beca suddenly chimed in. So...Jesse only wanted to come over just because he wanted to escape some stupid couple clothes night with hellish pink Barbie, huh? True, he was her best friend and she should help a brother out. But no one make use of Beca Mitchell. No one. Not even Jesse superstar Swanson.

"Really, it's not! It's just a movie. I don't even like them." Beca was trying not to look at that flash of hurt that ran across his face. She was out-smiling Aubrey, her cheeks almost painful with the effort. "Really Jesse, you don't have to come over at all."

Jesse was staring at her.

"Well, that's great," Aubrey said. She started moving away and then noticed that Jesse was still rooted on the spot. "Coming, Jesse?"

For a minute, he was looking at Beca like he wanted to say something.

"Oh. Yeah. Coming," Jesse hiked his backpack further up his shoulder and glanced at Beca, "See you, Bec."

He walked over to Aubrey who was waiting, a little impatiently tapping her foot and when he reached her, she automatically held his hand and pulled him closer. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they walked away towards the exit. Beca just looked at their retreating backs, Aubrey's arm now around his waist. They stopped for a minute and he leaned into her, kissing her full on her lips.

Beca looked down and fiddled with her stuff. She did not want to see any of that. PDA nauseates her. Sure Jesse had gone out with other girls before but it always petered out after a few dates. He always declared he found them boring and uninteresting and Beca was the only girl for him. To which she would laughed and said "Yeah, right." before handing a pint of ice-cream over and they would settle down and watch another boring movie.

Come to think of it, their twice weekly moviecation was more like once a week now, if at all. He was just getting so much busier now in things in his life now she was not a part of. Matches, rehearsals, Aubrey. She didn't mind it at first because hooray, finally she was getting some respite but now she sort of missed having him come over all excited about a movie. Maybe she should not have given in so easily just now.

_Be honest, Beca, you just don't want it hear Jesse picking couples clothes night with Aubrey over a movie with you. That's why you said it'a not important._

Damn! That was true. Hell, he was too good for that fake, pink, blonde, plastic...thing. She was sure Aubrey was only with Jesse because that was the thing to do. She hated Aubrey with a passion. She hated her because she was fake. She hated her because Aubrey was always mean to her when they were not in front of Jesse. And she definitely hated her because she, Beca Mitchell, was actually a tiny bit in love with her best friend, Jesse Swanson.

* * *

"Hey boo!"

Beca nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Jesus, Chloe! How did you get in?" Beca sat down back down as the redhead leant over and gave her the biggest hug. "I didn't hear the door."

"Yeah. Because you got your headphones on?" Chloe swung Beca's headphones on her fingers and she grabbed them back. "So where were you? We waited hours, Beca!"

"Is she there?" Another voice floated down the hallway. Beca shut her eyes.

"Yeah, she's here, Stacie!" Chloe shouted back and in the next moment, the tall leggy, brunette Stacie appeared and plopped next to Beca.

"What the fuck, Beca? You said you meet us at the mall and here you are hiding in this shed?" Stacie complained. She drew a nail file out of her cleavage and started to file her nails.

"It's a recording studio. This is a recording studio," Beca answered, more than a little annoyed.

"Eh." Stacie shrugged. "What gives? You promised on your mixer's life you'll come."

Beca mumbled something incoherent as her eyes moved back to her laptop. Besides Jesse, Chloe and Stacie were the only other people she tolerated. Hell, she loved them actually but Beca was never one to wear her heart on her sleeve. The girls had been fast friends ever since they were twelve; they didn't need to tell each other their love every few seconds.

"Does this have to do with a certain blonde parading round the mall with her claws on a certain brown-eyed boy?" Chloe hazard a guess, looking at Beca staring at her laptop. A faint flush appeared on Beca's cheeks. She mumbled something that sound like "don't care" and "that fucking blonde!"

Stacie scoffed loudly and rolled her eyes. "I just don't get it, Bec. Just go and get him. You want him, go get him. You can take that bottle blonde anytime."

"Don't know what you talking about." Beca answered crossly, still keeping her eyes on her laptop.

"Oh Becs... This is getting boring. You been wanting him like forever!" Chloe giggled, earning an eye roll from Beca. "You should totally tell him how you feel."

"Yeah..and he will totally laugh at my face, along with all those other blonde fakes," Beca muttered.

"I don't know, Becs. I don't think Jesse will laugh at you," Chloe said, a little thoughtful now. "He cares a lot about you."

"Mmm... And all that sexual tension! Like the time we caught you both in bed. You can't pretend nothing happened!" Stacie said gleefully.

"Oh my god! That was over a year ago! He made me watched Lord of the Rings back to back! I can hardly keep my eyes opened," Beca protested, balking at the memory. "Nothing happened!"

"Sure. You had your face squashed up in his neck. His face in your hair. His arms all around you... Hang on! I think I still have the pic."

Stacie was busy scrolling through her phone while Chloe laughed. Beca was blushing redder than Chloe's hair now. Nothing happened. She was so bored with those movies and with the second one in, she was already leaning against him, yawning uncontrollably. He was warm and comfortable and smelled so nice and she was only going to close her eyes for ten minutes.

The next thing she knew she was awoken by shocked gasps. Stacie and Chloe standing over them, early for their weekly breakfast date, morning sunlight streaming into her room. She was very aware of Jesse's arms around her and as she tried to get up, how his hold tightened and how he nuzzled into her hair, moaning her name softly, still fast asleep. And suddenly she was super aware of..umm...Jesse's "morning glory" pressed against the side of her hip.

She literally slapped him awake. He was lucky she didn't push him off the bed. He was confused at the beginning before taking in the scene. The two girls standing in fascination over them, eyes huge like saucers, mouth hanging open and Beca looking thunderous getting out of bed. He had quickly made his excuses and left. They avoided each other for a week after that incident.

A whole week.

Probably the longest time they were not in each other's company. And all the while Chloe and Stacie were teasing her and pushing her and telling her to man up and tell Jesse Swanson she actually got the hots for him.

He appeared outside her class one day, smiling widely tossing a juice pouch at her. It was like nothing had happened. They walked home in comfortable silence but Beca could see he wanted to say something, that he was trying not to smile too hard.

"Out with it, nerd," she finally said when they reached her front porch. Jesse had looked at her with shining eyes, his cupid's now mouth curved into an irresistible smile. How did she not noticed how sexy was his smile before? And that she could practically drown in those brown eyes?

"Becs, you know how I always tried to date before? And it'd never really work out?"

Beca nodded dumbly, feeling her temperature rising.

"And I always say that you are the only girl for me?"

"Umm...yeah?"

Her voice sounded strange and damn, why is her throat so dry? Jesse was smiling wider now, looking at her and she thought she lost some feeling in her arms. Is he going to say what she thought he was going to say? Because she was sure she would fling herself into him and kiss him breathless. Beca leant in a bit.

"So guess what? Aubrey asked me out!"

Beca blinked. Aubrey?

"She said she liked me and wanted to go out for a date. Can you believe? Aubrey Posen said she's been interested in me for the longest time. Wow, Beca! It's Aubrey!"

Beca's heart was hammering erratically and she swallowed that huge lump in her throat. Trust sweet, humble Jesse not to see what a catch he was and get all starry-eyed because Aubrey Plastic Posen asked him out. She could not remember anything much of that conversation which was monopolised mainly by Jesse talking about Aubrey. A few dates turned to something more and there they were, still together a year on. They made a gorgeous couple.

They were still best friends, of course. He was still the same Jesse, messing around with her but hey, he had a girlfriend now and of course he could not spend all his time with her. Which was fine, really. Because she could not stand how he would go on and on about Aubrey anyway. Beca seeked solace from Chloe and Stacie who just nodded in understanding and hugged her tight.

"So are you going?"

Beca was brought out of her reverie by Stacie's voice.

"Oi, you still here?" Stacie was snapping her fingers at Beca and she blinked.

"Umm.. yeah."

"Are you going?"

"Where?" Beca stared blankly at both of them.

"The party of the year, of course!" Chloe said, rolling her eyes.

"I dunno.." Beca said in a small voice, trying to get back to her laptop. Chloe just closed the cover down and stared at her.

"Did you get an invite?"

"Yeah. Just now."

"Fucking finally!" Stacie said. "I can't believe that bitch deliberately missed you out. After inviting the whole school! And you are Jesse's best friend."

"Umm, that was precisely why!" Chloe said. "She's jealous of you, Becs. Trust me."

"I don't want to talk about Aubrey fucking Posen," Beca muttered darkly. "Besides, Jesse and I are just friends."

"See, that's why. You are friendzoned, Beca," Stacie declared. "Now if you show off that booty of yours and that phenomenal rack.." She leaned over and jiggled one of Beca's boob and Beca batted her hands off, screaming slightly. "...then perhaps Jesse would see what's in front of him ALL this time."

"And what is that?" Beca said crossing her arms over her breasts.

"What a hot piece you are, baby!" Chloe trilled. "That you are no longer that five year old best friend but this totally hot, totally available, barely legal girl that he can have dirty thoughts about doing the most dir..."

"OH MY GOD! Stop! Just stop!" Beca cried.

"Like you never have those thoughts about him," Stacie scoffed. "Ya know, when he's running across the field, all sweaty and in those short shorts. Dat ass, girl! And that shoulders and those thighs..."

"Stop! Oh my god, stop this very minute or I swear to God, I'll cut the both of you!"

* * *

**Later on that night**

Beca rubbed her eyes, a little tired from staring at the screen. Chloe and Stacie had left shortly after harassing her yet again about Jesse and she had returned home to a quiet house. Her mom was gone to work and left a note that dinner was in the fridge. She bolted down dinner quickly before dashing up to her bedroom and opening her mixing software, eager to finish what she started that afternoon. A few more tweaks and she would have a good demo and hopefully, it would be good enough for her to get a foothold in her dream career.

So far she was on the school radio and had done some part time work at the hospital radio. But she couldn't exactly play her mixes in both places. Not when the hospital wanted something easy listening. She needed some gigs, that was all but she was not 18 yet and that was a big dampener.

Beca yawned a little, taking her headphones off and reaching for her phone. What the...fifteen messages? All from Jesse.

_B, save me!_

_Becs._

_Please. I'm dying._

_If I see another couple outfit..._

_I'm your best friend. Don't you want to see your BFF again?_

_Save me! You can have any of my DVDs!_

Beca had to laugh. All fifteen messages were in the same vein. She could not deny she felt a little satisfaction at how he was suffering. Did she really want to save him?

* * *

"Jesse! You are not even paying attention!"

"What?"

Jesse looked up guiltily from his phone. Aubrey was staring down at him, holding two outfits up against her.

"What about these?"

"Yeah. They are fine."

"That's what you said about outfit no. 8"

Jesse tried to remember what outfit number 8 was. He couldn't.

"Umm..."

"Jesse, if you can't be serious about this, I don't know how we can make it!" Aubrey's lower lip was wobbling dramatically, her eyes welling up. Jesse's phone rang loudly and both of the jumped. He quickly picked up the call.

"Bec, what's wrong?...What? You are locked out? Where's...oh, ok. I'll swing round."

Jesse put down the phone. Aubrey had stopped her dramatics and was looking at him suspiciously.

"Was that Beca?"

"Yeah, she's locked out and no one's home. I got a spare key."

"What about her neighbour?"

"Umm.. They are out too, I guess."

Jesse was standing up, gathering his things. Aubrey came up quickly and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Oh, she's a big girl, Jess. I'm sure she can wait on the porch until someone let her in. You don't have to rush over straightaway." She began to kiss his neck, distracting him. "I'm a bore tonight. Sorry. I should pay you a little more attention. Stay a while, sweetie?"

Jesse closed his eyes. That call had been from Beca but she had simply said, "Ok, I'll save you." He had made up all that dialogue about her being locked up. He couldn't stand looking at another outfit and thought how much he would rather watch a movie with Beca instead.

He was also a horny teenager.

"Yeah, I supposed Beca could wait a little longer."

**An hour later**

"Bree, I need to go. Beca is locked out and I have to.." Jesse was untangling her arms from around his neck. Aubrey sat up, straightened her clothes and pouted a little.

"Jess! I'm sure someone let her in already. You don't have to rescue her!" she said churlishly. When she saw him zipping up his backpack, she quickly said, "Why don't you stay a while longer? Umm...why don't we watch a movie?"

"Really? You want to watch a movie?"

"Yes. Whatever you want to watch. Star Wars, Trek wars or that thing with robots. Anything you want, sweetie."

"Ok." Jesse said slowly. "I suppose Beca will be fine. Let's watch Star Trek."

He happily busied himself with his laptop and popped the dvd in. Aubrey Posen just smiled smugly in the half darkness and settled herself next to him.

* * *

**The next day**

"Hey nerd!"

Jesse shut his locker to find Beca leaning next door, smiling up at him. Somehow seeing her smiling like that, her blue eyes twinkling, made him feel happy and he easily smiled back in return.

"Hey weirdo."

"So..." Beca grinned at him, her eyes mischievous. "Did I save you from a fate worse than death?"

Jesse's smile faltered. "Becs, about last night..."

She was chuckling now. "Do you have matching handbags?"

"Umm, Becs..."

"Me being locked out? Great story, by the way," Beca ploughed on. "I was half expecting you to swing by but you didn't; so I thought you must have headed home. Matching outfits can be SO tiring."

"Becs..."

"Jesse!" He jumped visibly on hearing Aubrey's voice and in the next moment, she was next to him, linking her arm through his possessively. Beca noted Aubrey had two of her dingbat followers with her; equally thin, blonde and pink everything. She looked at Beca like she was a piece of discarded tissue. "Oh hey, Beca. I didn't see you there."

_You never do, bitch_ - Beca wanted to say but she fixed a smile on her face instead.

"Hey Aubrey!" She said, in her sweetest, most saccharine voice. "Listen, I am so SO sorry for last night."

Aubrey just looked at her in surprise and Jesse closed his eyes.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your date. I got locked out and my mom was at work. Thank goodness Jesse had the spare key," Beca continued, oblivious to the look of rising panic on Jesse's face.

"Whatever do you mean, Beca?" Aubrey said, exchanging knowing looks with the other blonde plastics.

"Last night...I had to ask Jesse to come over..." Beca faltered to a stop, finally noticing the way Jesse was now looking down at his shoes.

"Oh Beca! You tell the funniest stories!" Aubrey exclaimed while the other two carbon copies snickered. "Jesse was at my place until very late, weren't you, sweetheart? I really enjoyed last night, baby. We watched Star Trek, didn't we?"

"Ahmm... I..." What the fuck, Beca? Why the fuck can't you talk?

"Sweetie, did you go over to Beca after leaving my place after midnight?" Jesse cleared his throat uncomfortably and Aubrey just looked triumphantly at Beca. "I thought not."

Beca could feel her cheeks burning now. Her eyes swivelled to Jesse, who had the grace now to look a little guilty. So he practically begged her to save him and when she did, he just decided to stay? And now she looked like some sort of liar?

"Sorry. My mistake." Beca's voice was hard like flint.

"Oh it's ok, sweetie!" Audrey trilled. "We know what this is all about."

"Excuse me?" Beca whirled around to look at Aubrey's smug face.

"Aubrey..." Jesse said warningly.

"It's fine, Jess. We should really have it out." Aubrey steamrolled ahead whilst the other two Aubrey lookalikes were staring in amusement at Beca. Aubrey towered over the brunette, patting her arm condenscendinggly.

"Beca, sweetie, don't you think this little girl crush you have on Jesse is getting a little out of hand?"

Beca stepped back in horror.

"I don't..." she could only stutter. She was painfully aware that every other person in the hallway, sensing a catfight were now eavesdropping in their conversation.

"I mean putting on tricks like telling Jesse you got locked out? Just so he comes over?" Aubrey continued, smiling nastily. "That's more than a little pathetic."

The others were now tittering, casting pitying looks at Beca.

"Aubrey!" Jesse said sharply.

Beca could not speak. How did it go so wrong? She was helping her best friend out and now it looked like she was some sort of basket case? Beca lost her voice. And her dignity. And at this point she was sure she was going to lose her temper very, very soon.

"Don't interrupt, Jess. The sooner she knows you will never reciprocate her feelings, the better. We talked about this, remember?"

Now that felt like a blow to her gut. Beca felt numb but she could feel the blood rushing in her ears. Everything seemed too bright, too sharp. Aubrey's gloating face, the pitying looks from her minions, Jesse's shocked face, still refusing to look at her. Beca was blindly aware of Stacie and Chloe coming up and standing behind her.

"What's going on here?" she could hear Stacie asking. No one answered; all of them were staring at Beca.

"You both talk about me?" Beca choked out in a near whisper.

Aubrey just laughed. "All the time, sweetie!"

"Jesse?" Beca was staring hard at him. He was rubbing his face now, unsure how to answer her. He didn't have to.

"Falling for your best friend? That's just sad. Come on, Beca! Like honestly? No one can see you and Jesse together. Dark goth with the future Prom King. That is just ridiculous!"

"Aubrey, stop!" Jesse was saying now.

"Everyone knows of your toner for Jesse, Beca," Aubrey declared, tossing her blonde hair impatiently. "Jesse and I laugh about it like ALL the time."

As if her humiliation wasn't enough. Jesse knew her feelings about him? All this time? And it did not matter at all? And they laugh about it?

"You fake fucking bitch! I am going to tear you apart!"

Stacie was yelling now and she was trying to rush past Beca. Beca was shaken out of her frozen state with that war cry. Both her and Chloe stopped her before she could tear that smug look from Aubrey's face.

"Stacie." Beca said sharply.

Stacie stopped trying to break free at the hard look on Beca's face. All these years she knew Beca, she never seen that unnaturally calm, hard look on her face. It was a little frightening.

Beca turned to face the laughing blonde, her eyes blazing in fury. She had a dangerous smile on that Jesse had seen only once in the thirteen years he knew her. Aubrey's laughter tapered off.

"Thank you for that..insight..Aubrey," Beca said calmly, her eyes icy. "I am SO glad I can make you and Jesse laugh so much. To think that little old insignificant me takes up so much of your thoughts, Aubrey. How can you even remember to function? We know you can't hold two thoughts at the same time."

Aubrey's smile faltered at the insult.

"As for me falling for my best friend, I'm sorry... I don't seem to see my best friend here at all. Just some poor excuse of a pussy whipped boy."

She spat out the word "boy" with so much derision. Beca casted her cold eyes at Jesse who was looking white as sheet.

"Now if you excuse me, I just have to do some of my dark goth witch curses on SOME people," she glared at Aubrey who squeaked a little. Aubrey looked a little frightened now. "And I think you wouldn't mind me saying this...fuck you all. Fuck you all to hell."

With that, Beca spun on her heels and walked away head held high. Angry tears threatened to leak out of her eyes but no, she can still keep it together. Everyone had stood still at Beca's calm, hate-filled speech and watched her walked away.

Then a few things happened at once.

Chloe and Stacie quickly followed her.

"Beca! Wait!" Jesse was shouting after her.

"Oh my god! Did you hear that?" Aubrey screeched to her minions. She fell dramatically into Jesse, wrapping her arms around him. "She cursed me! That witch cursed me! Jesse! She cursed me!"

"What the fuck, Aubrey? What kind of shit are you saying?" Jesse was shouting to Aubrey Trying to untangle himself out of her grip. "Beca, wait!"

She did not stop.

Like hell, she would.

Jesse was running after her now and he was stopped short. Both Chloe and Stacie had spun around and stopped him.

"Stay away, Swanson. If you know what's good for you," Chloe hissed, bristling at him.

"Don't make me claw your eyes out and ruin that pretty face." Stacie threatened, staring hard at him.

Jesse gulped and stayed still as the three of them walked out of the building, heading towards the carpark. He ran after them again and they were by Chloe's car now. Beca was leaning against Stacie and she was helping her into the backseat. Stacie jumped into the passenger seat and Chloe drove the car away.

For a moment, Jesse saw her face. She was so string and calm just now. But no longer. He saw her face, pale and hurt. She had ran the back of her hand across her eyes angrily like she was trying to dash her tears away and he saw how hard she pressed her lips together like she was trying hard not to cry. And he knew how hurt she was. And he could not help feeling like the world dropped out underneath him.


	2. Chapter 2

She did not come to school for three weeks.

And the rumours going round the school just got more fantastic each passing day.

"Didn't you hear? She went totally crazy and is now in a mental institute."

"Nooooo! Really? I heard she tried to stab Aubrey outside of school and got suspended!"

"You guys are wrong. She tried to do some sort of voodoo shit on Aubrey. It backfired and she lost all her hair! That's why she's not in school."

"Is it true she got a shrine of Jesse Swanson in her locker with, like, bits of his hair and everything? 'cos if she does, I want to see it!"

Jesse shook his head at all the ridiculous rumours flying around. He glared at anyone who talked rubbish about Beca's disappearance and the majority of them knew well enough to keep schtum about Beca in front of him. Except his girlfriend, that is. Aubrey was walking round triumphantly like she owned the hallways, immensely happy that she did not have to share him with "that freak Mitchell."

"Aubrey, just stop that, will you?" Jesse growled impatiently for the umpteenth time. They were hanging out on the steps leading up to the school doors, waiting for the bell. She was yet again tearing Beca into bits with her two clones, discussing why Beca Mitchell suddenly disappeared and he was tired of it. "Beca did not contract genital warts and needed to get cleaned up."

"Well, how would you know, Jesse?" Aubrey answered back. "I heard she's got quite a reputation, sleeping around like a slut."

"Oh my god, where did you even hear that?" Jesse cried.

As far as he know, Beca did not date that much, let alone sleep with anyone indiscriminately. Things like relationships mattered to her. And frankly he didn't think anyone was good enough for her. There had been a guy she had been semi-serious about when she was 16 but that was it. She broke it off, thank god. So no, Beca was not a slut. He would know. He's her best friend.

Jesse frowned a little at that, feeling his insides twisting.

Is he really? Is he still her best friend? He treated her abominably. It was not cool what he did. It was downright low and he admitted it. He was a very bad friend; the worst kind of friend. And he could not even put these stupid rumours to rest because he himself did not know where Beca actually was.

After that disastrous day, he had hotfooted straight to her house, hoping to catch her. He didn't know what to say exactly but he knew she was hurt and he had to make it better. Her house was silent; even the curtains to her bedroom was drawn shut. He did have a spare key and on any other day, would just walk into her house and up into her room but it did not feel right to do so. Especially when she was so angry at him like that.

Jesse just sat out on her porch, calling and texting her but the calls and texts went unanswered. Both Chloe and Stacie did not answer his calls either and he was at his wit's end. He waited for hours, thinking about what had happened. A few calls came from Aubrey and he ignored them. He could not handle any more Aubrey dramatics for that day.

He stared round the front yard of Beca's house, remembering bits of their shared childhood playing on that yard; all the adventures they went on, all the fun they had. The spot where she fell out of the tree house and broke her arm. He was hysterical but Beca had been remarkably calm. Endless summers spent on water fights or lazily lying in the hammock. The time he had chickenpox and was utterly miserable and she dabbed spots on herself with a red magic marker; just so she too could stay home and accompany him. She got chickenpox for real two weeks later. That time when they were twelve and she stood up to a bully because he was making fun of Jesse's haircut. She had that same dangerous look like just now - she later decked and floored that boy and was grounded for a week.

She had been a good friend.

The best.

And Jesse Swanson was a sucky, sucky friend.

He got up, unable to wait any longer, went to the side of the house and climbed the tree next to her bedroom. Yes, yet another thing they used to do. He sometimes snucked up that tree with snacks and juice pouches; she would come out and they would both sit on the branches and just talked for hours. Anything and everything. About movies (usually him), about music (her mostly), about what they want to do in the future, about anything.

Jesse had climbed the tree and hopped onto the ledge in front of the window. He tapped the window softly and called out, "Beca... I know you are there...Beca..." It was futile. There was no answer and he sat there for the longest time, feeling miserable. He would stayed longer if he had not heard the screech of tyres stopping outside the house and...

"Jesse Samuel Swanson! Get down from there, right now!"

"Ma?"

He quickly slid down and despite towering above his mom, he still got a clip on the back of his neck.

"What are you doing bothering good folks? You know Mrs. Mitchell had to work nights and here you are causing all sorts of trouble."

Trust his mom to still address Beca's mom as Mrs Mitchell despite the divorce. At that point, the door opened and Beca's mom was at the door.

"Cooee, Rosie! I am so sorry for Jesse bothering you," Mrs. Swanson called out. She pushed Jesse forward, glaring at him. "Now go and say sorry."

Jesse had stumbled forward apologising, saying that he was just trying to speak to Beca. Her mom just looked surprised, saying Beca had not come back home yet. Jesse would have waited longer but at that point, his mom had frogmarched him to the car and drove home. He came round the next day and the the next again. No sign of her. On the third day, he ran into her mom who simply told him Beca went to visit her dad. And that was it.

No calls, no texts, no emails. Nothing.

Jesse snapped back to the present when Aubrey's high pitched laugh broke his thoughts. Yeah, he was still with her. He had been very angry and they fought but then she started crying and sobbing uncontrollably saying she was just trying to save their relationship, that she was afraid Beca was trying to ruin it. That Beca did not want to share him with her. That Beca had all these feelings for him. He just could not stand all the drama and just grudgingly said they were ok just to shut her up.

Yeah, about that thing. Aubrey had kept going on and on about Beca having feelings for him? Yes, he had laughed. But not because he thought it was funny. He had laughed in disbelief. The idea was just... strange. He knew Beca loved him. Hell, he loved her too. Hard not to when they were the bestest friends but the way Aubrey said it was like maybe there was more? And that confused the hell out of him.

"So. I heard she's a dyke. Haylee's lab partner's best friend's sister's cousin who worked at Chuck E Cheese saw Beca making out with one of those lesbos in the ground floor showers. I mean, lesbi-honest...those clothes and those boots..."

"I heard that she smokes weed. That's why she got all those mood swings."

"Oh for goodness sake, Aubrey! Stop this already," Jesse said in a near-yell. "Beca is not a dy..."

The rest of his sentence was swallowed by the loud roar of a motorbike. A very big, very loud, very fast motorbike. Their heads and those around automatically swivelled to the source of that loud sound and in next moment, a flashy, red Ducati Monster weaved through the traffic, scattering nerds and jocks indiscriminately out of its path.

The rider stopped the bike right at the bottom of the steps and with a final deep vroom that made a few people jumped, he killed the engine. Everyone was staring at the new comer, who slowly removed his helmet to reveal a shock of blonde hair and sharp, handsome features. Then everyone's eyes swivelled to pillion rider, who jumped off nimbly from the back. There was no mistake it was a woman - not by that tight spray painted jeans, heeled boots and zipped up leather jacket.

She removed her helmet and shook out her long brunette hair.

There was a collective gasp and a few jaws dropping to the ground.

Beca Mitchell was back.

* * *

OK, what just happened?

Jesse was still trying to process what just happened in the last few minutes. So after three weeks away where not one word was heard from her, now Beca Mitchell just re-appeared at school. With an unknown blonde guy. On a back of a bike. Wearing leather.

She had turned around to talk to the rider, who nodded and gave her a quick hug. And then she turned back and walked towards the flight of stairs. Stacie and Chloe were waiting for her and they immediately flanked her sides as they walked up the flights of stairs together.

Time seemed to slow down for Jesse as he stared at the trio heading towards them. He had not seen her for three weeks. All he wanted to do was run up to her and give her a massive bear hug. If she was still angry, he will tickled her until she shrieked and laughed like she had done many times in the past. Then everything will be ok between them. He wanted to hear her laugh and Jesse then realised with a pang how much he really missed her.

But something was making him stay in his spot.

It was that look on her face.

And on both Stacie's and Chloe's as well. That cold, hard, haughty look; like everything and everyone else was beneath them. They stalked down that pavement, barreling down and lesser mortals should really, really get out of their way. Because if they don't, this unholy trinity would cut them down. There was no other words to describe it - the bitches got it on. He could almost hear the perfect movie soundtrack _(Tainted Love, Marilyn Manson, he thought)_ accompanying their advance up that pathway. A breeze lifted Beca's hair, blowing it back and Jesse's breath hitched a little.

The trio passed by them without a second glance, heading straight on. They were just two steps away when one of the blonde clones coughed _*dyke*_ to which Aubrey coughed back _*super dyke*_ before they started tittering behind their hands. Beca stopped in her tracks and then she slowly turned. And with the sweetest, most deadly smile, she said "Oh hey, Aubrey..didn't see you there."

Aubrey's mouth was opening and shutting like a fish; she was certainly not expecting Beca to come over like that. Let alone speak to her so casually.

"Beca.." She stuttered as she flailed her arm, trying to desperately find Jesse's. She found his arm, sank her claws in and yanked him closer, all the while simpering a little in Beca's direction. "Where have you been?

"Oh..." Beca tossed her hair back and let her eyes roved elsewhere like she was already so, so bored with this conversation. "..around.."

"We thought you went nuts and got institutionalised," Aubrey snarked back and the blonde posse broke into giggles. Beca just kept that bored look on her face. "Oh that...no, I had to do other things..."

Beca flicked her hair back and then ran her hair impatiently through her brown hair. She then fixed her icy blue eyes on Aubrey and sweetly asked, "Hey Aubrey, how is that new cheerleading routine working out for you? Are you still having trouble with it?"

Aubrey's eyes widened as she spluttered "I..I don't..."

"And that new diet? Still two pounds too heavy?" Beca continued still in that low, sweet tone. "Hmmm...strange isn't it? How everything seems **NOT** to work lately?..."

With that, Beca just turned and stalked away. She did not waste one glance, one look, one breath at Jesse. Aubrey was visibly gasping now. Both Stacie and Chloe just slowly smirked at the girls before joining Beca.

"Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod...I told you she cursed me! She effing curse me!" Aubrey screeched out, "I can't even do a standing backflip now...ohmygod...and my cheerleader outfit is all tight."

The other two Aubrey copies were trying to calm her down. "No, Bree..you looked perfect!" "Yes and it doesn't matter you can't do the backflip. You can move to other positions like being a backspot." "Like totally, Bree. We just need to find a stronger base to support you and your two extra fat pounds." "Or you can just drop the captaincy, Bree. We can't have a fat captain."

"I need to find a priest! I need to find an exorcist! Ohmygod," Aubrey was wailing now. "Jesse!"

"Huh?" Jesse tore his eyes away from Beca's retreating back. He was still in some sort of shock at seeing her after all these weeks.

"I've been cursed, Jesse! I need some intervention!"

"Umm.. ok." Jesse quickly said. "I'll think of something...Oh hey, look at the time. I've gotta go."

He did not even wait for Aubrey to say anything before running into the building, his eyes peeled for Beca. He had to talk to her. She completely blanked him out just now and this bitchy, ice queen attitude was not like her. At all. True, she can be sarcastic and caustic at times but he knew that was all fighting talk. Beca Mitchell was all marshmallow inside. What the hell happened to her?

A thought crept into his mind that it was all his fault really. His and Aubrey's. Whatever they did, they messed her up. He messed her up. The sweetest, kindest, most loyal friend he had and he messed her up. He saw her by her locker and he immediately ran up.

"Beca!" She was already closing her locker door and turning away. "Beca, wait!"

She was walking away. If she heard him yelling down the hallway, she did not show it.

"Beca please!" Jesse was alongside her now. When she did not even slow down, Jesse immediately grabbed her upper arm, stopping her in her tracks. "For fuck's sake, Becs, can you stop and talk to me?"

Beca stood still and merely stared at him, her eyes hard and icy.

Wow, were her eyes always that blue?

She then glanced down at his hand gripping his arm tightly before looking up at him again, her eyes harder than ever. He immediately released her arm and stepped back. She continued walking, swinging the cascade of brown hair behind her. After a moment's hesitation, Jesse walked closely behind her. How come he never noticed how curly and silky her hair was? He had messed with her hair often enough.

"If you don't want to talk to me, that's fine, Beca," he began saying. "Just listen, ok? I'm really, really sorry. I've been a douchey and sucky friend. You don't deserve any of that shit. It was all my fault. I'm so sorry, Beca."

He might as well talk to a wall.

"Becs, please...I want to make this OK. Tell me what you want me to do. I'll do anything. Anything. I promise! I am just so sorry. Please tell me what to do."

They were in front of her class now.

Beca Mitchell finally stopped and faced him. And when she was sure she had his full attention, that his brown eyes were looking at her pleadingly, she simply said. "Just fuck off, Jesse Swanson."

* * *

Jesse Swanson did not quite know what to do. She had never been this mad before. They had fought before of course, especially during that awkward period called puberty where she had been extremely moody and he had been too dense to catch all the warning signs. But that seemed to be a mere wrinkle compared to this bust up.

Usually if she was angry, he just totally ignored her foul moods, just carrying on like nothing happened. He would still turned up at her house with yet another DVD for her moviecation. She would get over the hump and grudgingly allow him into her room. He would just talk and talk about anything as he opened his laptop and put the DVD on. One movie fun facts after another. She would give him an evil stare before moodily settling down next to him and grabbing the popcorn from his hands. He knew then it was alright between them and would just smile gleefully in the near darkness.

He couldn't even do that now. In the next few days, he hardly see her at school, let alone outside, and when he tried to ambush her after her classes, he always just missed her. He thought perhaps he could corner her during the classes they had together. Jesse then realised how he had not sat next to her for the longest time. Ever since he got together with Aubrey actually. And he had not had lunch with her about the same time either.

He was truly a sucky, sucky friend.

* * *

The next time he saw her was when he answered the ringing doorbell at Aubrey's house that weekend. The prep for the party was on full swing. Aubrey and her clones were getting hysterical, trying to get ready and Jesse had been roped in to help. Besides Aubrey wanted them both to be there for the "meet and greet" when the guests came, like the first couple that they were. Jesse thought that was nuts.

It had been one disaster after another. Apparently, the caterers specially selected to do the party double-booked and a last minute replacement had to be found. Then the amount of beer kegs were wrong. The decorations they put up the night before were now falling down and the cheerleading squad were screamed at by their stressed out captain to get it fucking fixed or there will be hell to pay at practice.

Jesse was trying to sort out the snacks, balancing bags and bowls in his hands when the doorbell rang. He was the nearest to the door and after transferring the huge bag of chips from his hand to his teeth to grip, he managed to have a hand free to open the door.

And Beca Mitchell was standing outside.

In tight black jeans. And a strappy top on. Black with sequins.

"Becs!" Jesse uttered in surprise and simultaneously he dropped the bag of chips, the plastic bowls and the snacks all over the floor. Jesse scrambled around, hugely embarassed, trying to clear the mess in front of him. She just stood there nonchalantly, not even moving a muscle to help. He got up slowly, trying not to drop any more things, his eyes taking in the sight of her from feet up.

That's her old skinny jeans; he knew that. Why was it so tight, showing of her shapely legs and hips like that? And that top? He went to the mall with her to get it last Christmas. He was sure of it because he had pushed her into getting it, saying she can't keep wearing plaid forever and she had grumbled and hit him in the arm. He didn't remember it being all shimmery like that or the top cut that low, showing off her creamy, white clea...

"What was all that racket?!..."

Jesse dropped the bowls and snacks again, hearing Aubrey's screech.

"Oh my god, why the hell are you doing here?" Aubrey came running down the stairs, her hair in big pink curlers, her face half made up. She came skidding to a stop at the doorway, staring at Beca. "What the cheer-fuck are you doing here?"

Beca casually shrugged her shoulders. "I was invited."

"Well, I disinvite you!" Aubrey was practically foaming at the mouth as she plucked the curlers out of her hair. "You are not welcomed here! So why don't you take your devil worshipping ass and just leave?"

Beca looked totally non-plussed at Aubrey's outburst. "You sure about that?"

Aubrey just screeched like a harpy, turning to Jesse, who just finished picking up the bowls and snacks for the second time, "Jesse! Make her leave!"

"Come on, Aubrey. She's just got here..." Jesse tried to interject.

"What seems to be the problem here?"

Jesse and Aubrey turned around and their jaws dropped as they took in the sight of the newcomer. He came up and stood behind Beca. To say that he was an Adonis would be an understatement. He was more like a god, like one of those perfect marble sculptures that belonged in a museum. Blonde hair, high cheekbones, a jawline so sharp it could cut glass. And that hard, hard body now clothed in the thinnest black cotton shirt that clung in all the right places.

He was also that blonde rider the from other day.

He fixed his green eyes on the scene before him before saying "Becs, are you ok, love ?"

His English accent was soft like velvet.

Beca just nodded.

The other two were still staring at him. He then looked directly at Aubrey, who squeaked a little at the direct stare. "Are you Aubrey?" He asked and when she wordlessly nodded, he continued, "Cool. Where do you want us to set up?"

It took some moments before Aubrey could answer, "You're the DJ? You're Luke Smith?"

"One and only." He gave a devastating half smile. "And Beca's with me."

"What?" Aubrey screeched yet again. " No , no, no...she is not welcomed here. I don't want any more of her bad luck voodoo curses."

"Aubrey, stop being such a b..." Jesse started.

"Up to you," Luke drawled. "Either Beca stays or you don't have a DJ."

"What?!"

"Yup, she does part of the set. So up to you, love. Do you want a DJ or not?"

Aubrey's eyes dartly wildly from side to side as she took in the news. They could almost hear the cogs in her head whirring. She loathed the thought of that alt-girl at her party but it was not going to be much of a party without a DJ. Especially with everything else that had gone wrong.

"Ok!" She spat out in annoyance. "But after the set, she leaves!"

Beca just rolled her eyes and murmured drily, "Wouldn't want to stay."

Luke just smiled and walked into the house, carrying his heavy kit in both hands, biceps bulging under the shirt. Beca followed him inside, eyes straight on and she brushed past Jesse who was desperately trying to hold on to those damn bowls. His eyes swivelled to follow her. Why did she had her silky hair in that heavy braid? He always preferred it when her hair was all loose and wild behind her; not in a braid swept over one shoulder. But that meant he could now see her pale neck and her bare right shoulder and...what the holy fuck?

Jesse dropped the bowls yet again.

"Oh my god, Jesse! What's wrong with you and those bowls?" Aubrey was squawking yet again.

"Umm...sorry..they are slippery.." Jesse mumbled. Aubrey just muttered curses underneath her breath as she stomped off upstairs. Jesse was still trying to pick up the mess but he surreptitiously looked up, trying to catch sight of Beca's back. Because oh my god, when did she get that done? That floral tattoo on the back of her right shoulder? It looked as it it was still healing.

Jess shook his head in disbelief. He thought Beca hated needles. She hated getting her jabs and now she had a badass tattoo on her back? What happened? Jesse thought he knew her. What the hell happened to his best friend?

* * *

**Three-ish weeks ago**

"I don't really want to be here."

"Oh stop it, Beca! It's a college party. You are going to enjoy it," Stacie said.

"I reeeaaaally don't want to be here..." Beca whined further.

"Beca Mtichell, you had your pre-requisite week, moaning and crying over that douchebag and his skanky girlfriend. I think it's time you come out and party now." It was Chloe's turn to chastise her.

"No more playing the victim now. If you do, you are letting that whore win." Stacie continued, smirking.

Beca just scowled. Both of them had a point.

"Now let's get you some jiggle juice. You can drown your sorrows if you like," Chloe squealed. Beca mumbled something angrily about drowning fucking Jesse Swanson instead underneath her breath but she let Chloe and Stacie dragged her to where the alcohol were.

After that showdown last week, they knew well enough not to bring her home. Thank god it was a Friday. They made a quick stop at Chloe's to pick up some clothes and then she drove the two hours to Barden. The official reason was visiting Beca's dad but the real reason was they went to Fat Amy's. She was three years their senior and now a college chick with an apartment. She opened the door, took one look at the pale brunette supported by her friends and dragged them into her apartment in a bear hug. They spent the night and the following day letting her cry all the pain out, plied her with Ben & Jerrys before moving on to the hard stuff.

She appeared at her Dad's doorstep on Sunday morning, declaring she had come to visit and look into that college thing he was trying to wheedle her into. Dr. Mitchell was slightly surprised to find his surly daughter knocking on his door but some sort of fatherly instinct told him something was not quite right and it would be in the best interest not to ask. A quick phonecall to his ex-wife and to her school and it was settled. She could be there for a few weeks. The following weekend, the girls came up again, saying Fat Amy got invites for them to a party. She had wanted to hole herself in her room but hours later, they literally forced her into some decent clothes and dragged her to this party.

Beca looked at the red cup in her hand, chewing her bottom lip slightly. Chloe and Stacie were already dancing merrily to the pumping music. She did not really want to be there. She wanted to curled up somewhere with a bottle of the hard stuff and cry her broken heart out. Because Jesse Swanson, her bestest friend, not only betrayed and used her, she was also humiliated by his whore of a cheerleader girlfriend and he did not even help her.

Come to think of it, he didn't.

What kind of friend is that?

The BASTARD!

And he knew about how she felt and laughed at her?

LAUGHED at her?!

Beca was suddenly felt very angry. She had enough of their couple shit. All their matching couple outfits. All their stupid tweets and vomit-inducing instagrams. She barely tolerated them before but had to play nice because she was his best friend. Well, no longer.

Oh god! She was pissed off now. And this music playing? This DJ? It was terrible. Not exactly bad but to Beca's exacting standards, just not terribly good. She stomped over to the console and she did not know whatever possessed her to yell at the DJ. Maybe it's because she was mad. Maybe it's because she had a few to drink by now. Whatever it was, she was now in front of the DJ console waving her arms wildly at him and yelling, "That's not how you do it, fucker!"

He didn't missed a beat but his face registered his surprise and amusement.

Beca stopped short, suddenly aware that one, she had been making a fool of herself and two, the DJ was very, very good looking. He stared at her for minute before breaking into a smile. He beckoned her up to him and when she came up, he took off his headphones, handing them to her and yelled over the loud music, "Show me!"

"What?" Beca yelled, somewhat confused.

"Show me!" he shouted back. "Come on, love, show me your shit."

And she did.

...

"That was amazing!"

Beca was still elated from the session just now and she turned smiling to the blonde boy beside her. She was euphoric, all thoughts of Jesse and her heartbreak forgotten.

"I know you. I totally know you," he said with a crooked smile. "You were in the same DJ masterclass with me last summer."

Beca broke into a huge grin. God in heaven, how could she forgot? She scrimped and saved so hard to attend that masterclass and now she remembered who this blonde guy was. Luke. British, blonde, screamingly hot.

"You were fantastic! Do you do many gigs?"

Beca smiled ruefully at him and shook her head "Just school and hospital radio."

His lips curved into a distracting half smile as he looked at her with his twinkling green eyes. "You and I need to talk."

* * *

**And back in the room...**

Why is his hand on Beca's back like that? - Jesse thought irritabily - There's no need for him to hold her like that. She could stand by herself perfectly fine.

He downed his beer, trying not to stare at the console. But he could not help it.

The party was in full swing now with the guests now dancing a storm right in front of the speakers and the console. God, they were good. She was good. Jesse did not know why he was so surprised. He knew Beca's mixes were great. He had listened to her slots on the school and hospital radio whenever he could. He knew Beca's deck skills are legendary. Why the hell is he so surprised to see her up there with that...with that pervert? Who is now dancing far too close to Beca, his front to her back as she spinned the decks.

Hah! Beca is so going to claw his eyes out in a minute. She will turn and lash out at that blonde perv. Yeah, in a minute.. or two... maybe three. Four?

OK, what is happening now? He just wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him and she just turned her head a little and smiled?

That's it. Beca must be drunk or something. No one take liberties with Beca like that. He's gotta save her from that pervert. He will march up and punch that muscle-bound god in his perfect mouth, hopefully not break his hand or something while doing it and...

"You and Beca still not talking?"

"Huh?" Jesse was rudely jolted back from his thoughts. Benji was standing next to him, beer in hand. Besides Beca, Benji would be his closest friend. They were in the same Drama and Glee club together and Benji always been great.

"You and Beca." He repeated, jerking his head towards the little makeshift stage. "Dude, you OK? You look like you are going to explode. Is that display bothering you a bit?"

"I'm fine." Jesse replied churlishly, thinking he could use another beer. He plucked at the thick, uncomfortable jacket Aubrey made him wear. The collar of shirt felt too tight and it was itchy. He definitely need another drink. He was not drunk enough to put up with all this. He also chose to ignore Benji's last question.

"Wooooo Swanson!" " Oi Douchebag!"

Donald and Bumper barrelled into him, more than a little merry.

"Great party Swanson!" Donald said, nearly spilling his drink all over Jesse. "I have to say, bro. I thought the party sucks ass in the beginning with all that pink shit and cake cutting and couple suck face you had to do with Aubrey. What's with that bro?"

Jesse shrugged his shoulders and Benji sympathetically handed him another beer. Donald and Bumper were their seniors by a couple of years and in college. Jesse couldn't quite figure out why they would came back for this high school party when they could be up to someting else in college. Oh, of course! Perhaps because this party was touted as party of the year.

"Yeah man," Bumper agreed with Donald. "Just now sucks balls. I missed a good frat party for this shit. But now? The music's good!... Oh! You got Smithy! No wonder! He's fab, man. Up his game these few weeks. Ever since he got that sweet little bitch mixing.."

"Don't call her that." Jesse said hotly.

They glanced at Jesse in surprise. Donald adjusted his glasses and peered to the two DJs closer.

"Hang on, is that Beca? Bumper, check it out!"

"Whoaaa.. that's Beca? What happened to her? Duuuude, you didn't tell me she got all sexy these last two years."

Jesse was just looking at them, frowning in surprise.

"She's freaking hot!" Donald said. "Check out her rack, man."

"Guys..." Jesse started.

"Didn't she have Daddy issues?" Bumper continued. "Man, chicks with daddy issues are damn dirty in bed."

"Will you both shut the fuck up?"

Jesse's yell finally put a stop to stream of conversation from Donald and Bumper. They sniggered a little looking at how flushed Jesse was.

"Ok, dude. We get it. You want to keep her for yourself," Bumper smirked, slapping him on his back. "Good call, man, good call."

"Not cool, bro. You've already got Aubrey. Where is she by the way?"

Jesse looked around trying to think where Aubrey was.

"I think Beca is fair game," Donald mused, his smirk widening. "Although saying that... If that Luke Smith got his hands on her..."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jesse said in a low angry tone.

"Eh, nothing, dude. Just look at him," Donald said. "One look from him and girls gladly open up their le... Mmmpft."

"Dude, you ok?" Bumper asked. Donald was now covering his mouth with his hand and looking really ill. "Dude, do you want to throw up?"

Donald just nodded slowly before spinning on his heels and hurrying off to find the toilets. He did not quite make it and threw up into one of Aubrey's mum prized vases. It was like a trigger. Suddenly every other person looked decidedly ill and there was a mass panicked exodus to the toilets.

Most of them did not make it.

* * *

"Let's get out of here. I don't want my decks ruined." Luke whispered, looking at the carnage of sick people around.

The party of the year, of the decade would forever go down in history as the Aubrey's 18th pukegate party. They could now hear sirens and before long, the paramedics were in, trying to help the violently sick teenagers. Aubrey and several of her posse were crying and trying to scrap bits of vomit from their hair and their clothes.

"Yeah. I think we are done." Beca nodded, quickly cutting the music down. She helped bring down the kit and loaded it up into Luke's car. They were done in twenty minutes - Luke was that keen to get away quickly.

"Oh hell, I forgot my bag," Beca said as Luke got into the car.

"I'll wait."

"No, you got a long drive back. I just walk on home." Beca said, smiling at him.

"You sure you'll be fine?" Luke queried, looking up at her from the driver's seat. "I don't want those skanky, puke-covered bitches tearing into you."

Beca just laughed. "I can handle them."

"OK. Give me a kiss."

She leant over and kissed him. He could not quite let go, his hand flying up to tangle itself into her brown tresses.

"Hell, baby. You're making it hard for me to leave." Luke said softly. Beca just messed up his hair fondly and gave him one final kiss before straightening up. She waited until he drove off, waving at her from the window before turning back to the house. She was stopped short by the sight Jesse sitting at the now darkened porch, moodily glaring at her.

Beca totally ignored him, walk past and went into the house for her bag. The whole place stank of vomit and she could not get out fast enough. She could feel her stomach churning at the smell. She quickly walked out, almost tripping over Jesse who was still sitting in the same spot. Her hands flew out to stop her fall, gripping his shoulders and his hands were at her waist to steady her.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Beca stuttered, righting herself up, quickly snatching her hands away. She was about to leave quickly when she saw that look of despair on his face as he held her steady. She walked a few steps away, cursed herself a little and then turned back. "Dude, you ok?"

She was trying to keep her voice from trembling. Jesse was looking down and on hearing her voice, he raised his head slowly. His eyes were dark and angry.

"So you decided you want to talk to me now?"

Beca arched one eyebrow. Oh, Swanson giving attitude now, huh? OK, Whatever. Beca just spun on her heels and was about to walk away.

Jesse muttered "Fuck!" quietly under his breath before getting up. "Beca."

He was going after her now. "Beca. Stop!"

"What the fuck do you want now, Swanson?" Beca turned back to him, glaring angrily. He nearly collided into her.

"What the hell happened to you?" he just spat angrily.

"What are you talking about?"

"This. All this." He said, gesturing to Beca's body. "The tattoo. That top."

"And all that!" He was now wildy gesturing to where Luke's car was just now. "What the fuck happened? And when are you going to tell me?"

"I don't see why I should tell you anything," Beca yelled back at him. "You are not my dad!"

"You used to tell me everything, Beca! I'm your best friend."

"Are you really? Are you really my best friend?" Beca snapped back. "After that stunt you pulled? After letting your girlfriend tear me into shreds? After humiliating me in front of everyone? After laughing at me when..."

She stopped short there breathing heavily. Beca rubbed her face with her hand trying to calm herself down. Jesse was just standing there, gaping at her outburst. He could still feel each of her accusations like a slap across his face. Because they were true. All true.

"We've been best friends for ages, Bec..." he said, looking at her something akin to sorrow in his eyes.

Damn him! Damn his chocolate brown eyes! Beca was trying not to look at him. Because if she did, she would forgive him and she did not know what else will happen.

"Yeah we have...," she said slowly. "But face it, Jess, you've got your own thing now. Your school stuff, Aubrey... I got my own thing now. We hardly have time with each other nowadays."

"I still got time for you." Jesse said softly. "I always have time for you, Becs."

They just stood apart, staring at each other.

"Come on, let me walk you home," Jesse said. He was about to step forward and grabbed her hand when the front door banged open.

"Jesse! Jesse, where are you?"

Aubrey's high pitched screech echoed down the road. Jesse just stood there and shut his eyes for a minute. He froze, not entirely sure what to do.

"JESSE!" Aubrey's shriek went up several decibels. He was still standing there looking at Beca.

"Just go. I'll be fine," Beca sighed, running her hand through her silky hair. "I think Aubrey wants you to change into a new matching outfit; now that hers is ruined."

A ghost of her former smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and Jesse thought he saw a little of his old best friend back. Beca then turned and walked away slowly, wrapping her arms around herself as she trudged back towards home.

Jesse could hear Aubrey calling his name, getting more and more hysterical every passing minute. He should really go and see what his girlfriend want. Aubrey was his girlfriend after all. But why couldn't he move? Why was he still staring at Beca walking away, looking tinier and more fragile than ever? And why did he really want to run after her and walk her home rather than go back to Aubrey?


	3. Chapter 3

_"Oh my god! Were you there? It was pukegate! I've never seen so much puke."_

_"Hayleeeee don't! I feel sick just thinking about it."_

_"How can she even come to school? I would be so ashamed I'll get a new face."_

_"Oh you know, Aubrey. She has no shame. She's digging her claws deeper into Jesse Swanson though. She's hoping HIS popularity will rub off her."_

_"What does he see in her? She's just some twig bitch who is too fat to be a cheerleader."_

_"What about Beca? Did you see her? She was at the party with some hot blonde guy."_

_"He's in college. Beca is dating some DJ from college. He was so hot!"_

_"Oh my god, so hot! Like Channing Tatum hot. And he got a hot bike. And a car."_

_"I want to be Beca when I grow up."_

* * *

Great. Spaghetti Bolognaise

Jesse looked down as the lunch lady slopped the bolognaise onto his plate. It looked scarily like vomit; copious amounts of vomit that decorated the Posen house during the infamous pukegate. Posen Pukegate. That name would forever bring chills to those who remembered that party. He fought the need to barf and quickly walked off, trying to find a seat.

Aubrey was not with him this time round. Thank god for that. She was now going mad with prom preparations and decided to skip lunches to lose weight. Jesse was not complaining though. She had gotten increasingly clingy nowadays after that disastrous party, insisting he escort her everywhere and it was driving him nuts. Some respite was sorely needed.

He flopped down next to his soccer boys and despite it looking like vomit, Jesse dug into the spaghetti and made the most out of it. The boys were rowdy as usual, which was fine – Jesse usually switched off, preferring to just eat and think about his day.

"… man, she's bringing it…"

"…what would I like to do to that rack…"

"…why we didn't notice her before?..."

"I did. But you know…."

The table conversation filtered through Jesse's hearing and he scoffed. They would never change. Put a bunch of boys together and they turned into cavemen. They were checking out some girl, as always. Jesse turned around to see who the boys were checking out this time round. He was in mid chew and that lump of spaghetti in his mouth suddenly felt like gravel.

What the hell? What?

Beca?

They were checking out Beca?

She had just strolled past in her black skinny jeans and tight top. Jesse frowned as his eyes followed Beca's retreating back, hips and hair swinging. She wore the same thing every day. He was sure of it. Why the hell is the whole table now slavering like a pack of wolves? And why the hell can't he look away? The swing of her hips in that tight jeans was hypnotic.

" Jess. Hey Jess. Is it true she got a tat on her back?"

Jesse tore his eyes off Beca's swinging hips and stared round the table. They were looking at him expectantly. Boy, news travelled fast. Jesse grudgingly nodded. "Yeah, it's true."

The whole table just erupted in appreciative whoops and high fives.

"Man, she's hot. All that black, icy queen vibe. And tats on top of that."

"She's a wild one. I can tell."

"And the music thing, bro. Any girl that into music is fine by me."

"So, Jesse, does she have a date for prom?"

Jesse was a little distracted, still staring at Beca who was now sitting down with Chloe and Stacie. She was flicking her hair back and brushing it away from her face. He remembered how cute he always thought when a lock of her hair flopped down her face. Stacie said something crude no doubt and he could see Beca trying hard not to laugh. She was failing miserably though. Stacie said something else and suddenly Beca Mitchell's' icy queen mask broke and she started to laugh. Even from here, he could hear her musical laugh and he felt a little warm just seeing her smile like that. He was not conscious of it but he was smiling softly, looking at her.

"Oi Jess!"

"Whaa.. What?"

"Does she have a date for prom?"

"Huh? Who?"

"Beca."

Jesse turned to look at the boys. Cody was asking the question but they were all looking at him questioningly now. Right about now he just wanted to punch all their annoying faces but he just grunted and shook his head instead.

"I don't know. Maybe not."

"I call dibs!" one of other the boys shouted, quickly getting up.

"Not cool, man! Not cool!" Cody shouted, trying to get up but the first boy was already halfway towards Beca's table. The boys just stared, watching the events unfold and before long, he came back, smiling. They just broke into whoops. All of them except Jesse.

"Dude… you came back in one piece. That must be good!"

"She gave me her number."

"Duuudddeeeee…. You could have gotten that off Jesse!"

"Eh. Jesse wouldn't give it out. You know how he gets about Beca."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jesse said scowling now. The other guys just looked at him.

"You always scare us off, man." Cody said a little nervously. "Like we've noticed how hot Beca is for the longest time but it looked like there were something between you two."

"You guys are crazy." Jesse scoffed, unaware that he was back staring at Beca again.

"Yeah, man. We thought you guys got in on or something. And you know, bros before hos and all that. But now you are with Aubrey so it's open season."

"Shut up.. She's my friend. Not some trophy." Jesse scolded back.

"Dude, have you NOT catch the vibe? Beca is top hottie now. Forget about the rest."

"Yeah, that she is. Man, that rack!"

"Keep your dirty mitts off her." Jesse's voice was a little hard.

He then realised how ridiculous he sounded and how the rest were now a little quiet under his glare. He turned back to his spaghetti, not really having any appetite for it. Why the fuck was he behaving this way? Ok. He was just protective of her. She was still his friend. He was not sure whether they were still best friends now but she was still his friend.

"So did she say yes?" Jesse asked slowly chewing on another forkful. It tasted like cardboard.

"No."

Jesse felt a little shot of triumph when he heard that. But it was quickly extinguished when he heard the next words.

"She said she already got a date for the prom."

* * *

"What was that about?" Beca mumbled under her breath, her eyebrows shooting up to her hairline.

Chloe just smiled cheekily. "What? That prom invite?"

"Yeah. I don't even think he knew my name."

Beca turned around to see that guy returning back to his table to loud whoops. Stacie and Chloe just looked knowingly at each other.

"Say Becs, how many invites did you get?"

"What?"

"How many prom invites?"

Beca chewed her lower lip thoughtfully, "I don't know. Maybe five? Six?"

"Atta girl."

"What does that even mean?"

"That, my dear, means you've moved up the high school food chain," Chloe declared dramatically.

Beca just looked sceptical as she said, "Yeah, whatever dude. Look, I'm going to clear off. See you later."

She picked up her tray and bag, heading towards the exit. Once she was out of earshot, Chloe murmured under her breath, "Is it working?" Beca was now passing the soccer boys table now and as one, their eyes followed her progress.

"Yes, perfectly," Stacie whispered back, triumphantly. "He can't stop staring at her. And the best thing is I don't even think he realised."

"Fat Amy was right. Nothing like seeing a girl unavailable and in demand. Swanson finally realised she's a girl."

"She's moving out of the friend zone!" Stacie said happily. "I'm so proud of her!"

"Poor guy didn't know what hit him."

"I have no pity for him. Like at all."

They both laughed quietly.

"I'll give anything to witness Posen Pukegate!" Chloe said. Stacie sobered up at that and shook her head vehemently. "Girl, you don't want to see it. It ain't pretty."

"That little 'medicine' worked a treat! What did you do? Spiked the punch?" Chloe asked. " I heard they had to send paramedics in."

Stacie was trying hard not to laugh. "The thing is, Chloe...I didn't need to. Turns out the caterers that skank used was lousy. Served up bad seafood."

"Oh my god!" Both of them could not help laughing out now. It was not until several minutes later before they sobered up, managing to keep their laughter down.

"So what's next?" Chloe said, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"My birthday pool party," Stacie said, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

* * *

"Stacie, I can't believe you are making me wear this!"

Beca was consciously picking at the red bikini top. She scowled a little at the taller brunette was who ignoring her obvious discomfort.

"Who asked you to forget your swimsuit?" Stacie said, pointing her nail file at Beca. "It's either that one or the itty bitty tiny one. And you said that one was the size of a postage stamp."

Beca grumbled noisily, saying she did packed her trusty black swimsuit. She nearly emptied out her bag looking for it just now and it was nowhere to be found. She was resigned to just lounging by the pool in shorts and tshirt but Stacie told her not to be stupid and brandished this...this red two-piece at her and practically forced her into them.

"Oh bae, you look gorgeous in them!" Chloe trilled, smiling at the scowling brunette. Unseen by Beca, Chloe winked at Stacie who smirked back smugly. That black, ratty swimsuit? Yep, Beca did bring it. Just as they thought. And Chloe had taken it out of her bag while she was not looking and consigned it to the bottom of Stacie's closet, never to see the light of day again.

Every year, Stacie would throw a pool party for her birthday. It was not overblown like Aubrey's party; Stacie only invites a select group of nearest and dearest. That it somehow encompassed the entire soccer team this year was purely coincidental.

"Is the music ok?" Beca asked.

"Relax, Beca. It's fine. This is not one of your gigs, ok? It's my birthday party," Stacie said. "Now come here and let me rub some sunscreen on you. You know how easy you burn."

Beca sat down and let Stacie rub some lotion on her back. She squirt some on her pale legs and began rubbing the lotion and down her legs, all the while wishing she could tan easily without burning like Stacie. She was so engrossed in what she was doing she didn't realised how many pairs of eyes were watching her.

"Looking good, Beca!"

Beca whipped her head round to the sound of that catcall, to be met by a few appreciative grins and wolf whistles. She glared at them all and immediately pulled on her tshirt, all the while scowling at Stacie and Chloe. She plopped herself down on the lounger, next to them. The heat was good and she closed her eyes under her sunglasses, just enjoying the feel of sun on her skin.

"Happy birthday, Stacie!"

"Thanks Jesse. Oh hey, thanks for the present." Stacie said.

Beca opened one eye lazily to see Jesse Swanson smiling down at them. He had a pair of board shorts and a light white cotton shirt on. The shirt was unbuttoned, distractingly showing off his bare chest and abs. Beca quickly closed her eye - she didn't need to see all that.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world," Jesse replied. "Umm..sorry Aubrey couldn't come. She has some cheerleading thing this weekend."

"Oh? Oh I didn't know that," Stacie just smiled widely. Like hell she didn't.

Jesse's eyes landed on Beca who had not said a word to him yet. "Hey Beca, you'd better turn over unless you want to burn."

"Go away, Swanson. You are casting a shadow." She didn't even opened her eyes, her face a complete mask.

Jesse chuckled deeply and sat next to her. "Are you still mad at me? It's getting a bit old, Mitchell. Plus I know you really miss me."

"No. Not the slightest," came the snarky reply.

"Come on. How can you not miss me?"

"Easily."

Jesse laughed again. "You are a tough nut to crack, Mitchell but I got thirteen years of experience with your moods. So sulk all you want. You'll come round."

Beca just scoffed and ignored him.

"I'm getting a drink," Chloe suddenly piped up.

"Um..yeah, me too." Stacie said. Beca frowned - what are girls up too? No way she was going to be left alone with Jesse fucking Swanson who was now taking off his shirt and looking like a bronze god. She quickly got up as well. "Ok, I'm coming."

"No, stay! I'll get one for you!" Chloe said.

"It's ok, I'm up already," she quickly said, standing in between the girls and tossing her sunglasses on the lounger.

"Well, since you are already up..." Stacie started. And then she and Chloe yelled loudly, hooked Beca between them and jumped into the pool. Beca was shrieking blue murder and flailing in the pool between the two. They were just laughing so hard at the angry, spluttering and very wet Beca.

Beca swore loudly at the two. She swam up to the ladder and slowly climbed out of the pool, tshirt now wet and sticking to her body. Still muttering curses, Beca peeled off the wet tshirt, revealing the bikini underneath; the red, wet fabric against her pale pale skin. She pulled her hair to one side, bunched it together and wrung the water out. The water was running down her body in rivulets.

She was wet and pissed off.

Beca pricked her ears at the music playing. It was towards the end of the playlist and she could not remember whether she had queued another. "Damn!" She swore. She can't be wet around her kit. She looked around to see Jesse still sitting down, staring at her.

"Towel," Beca said. Jesse seemed to be in a daze.

"Is..is that new?"

Beca just rolled her eyes. "Towel, Jesse!"

"Huh?"

"My towel. On your lap. Can't I have it please?...ouch!"

Beca looked at her hand. It was a little sore and she shook it a little. She knew she had hit it against something when Stacie and Chloe dunked her in. There was a cut at the side of her thumb and it was bleeding. Beca brought it to her mouth, sucking it a little.

"Please...please don't do that."

Beca glanced at Jesse, puzzled at the straggled request from Jesse. He was staring at her with a pained look on his face, still clutching to her towel on his lap. What's wrong with the nerd? She snorted, annoyed, bent over and grabbed Stacie's towel.

"Umm..I'm going...i'm going to take a dip."

By the time Beca had straightened up, he was gone and she heard the splash of water as he jumped into the pool.

* * *

Holy fricking guacomole.

Jesse surfaced up from the pool. Ok, ok he's feeling better now. It was touch and go for a moment. What the hell was she doing? Does she even know what she was doing? Climbing out of the pool, all wet like that, tshirt sticking to her body like that. Looking like Ursula Andress coming out of the sea. Looking like Halle Berry.

He was pretty sure every red blooded male in the vicinity saw her coming out from the pool like that. How can she not know what she was doing?

Then she started to take off her wet tshirt for what felt like eternity, exposing inch after inch of her pale flesh. And showed off her red bikini. Red bikini! When did she get that? She usually wear her black swimsuit. Which looked great on her, by the way. But holy fuck balls, batman! That bikini. That red against her white skin and her dark hair. Which she then proceed to wring out, water running over her hands and arms and down her delectable body. Jesse had never been so interested in the way beads of water moved before.

And the way her breasts was squashed like that, when she was wringing her hair, pale flesh straining against the wet, red fabric, her nipples standing out like little beacons.

Jesse Swanson then realised he had been staring at her too hard.

And he had a raging hard on.

He had flushed red, utterly mortified and grabbed the nearest thing he could get to hide his erection. Which happened to be Beca's towel. Of course then, she had to ask for her towel, which had put him in a very difficult position.

Thank god, she was then momentarily distracted by her hurt hand, which gave him a moment to think of what to do. But then she brought her thumb to her lips and sucked the side of it hard. And he thought he was going to lose it. He kept thinking of her mouth sucking on...oh my god. He could feel himself getting harder.

Like it was not enough torture, she had to turn and bend over to grab another towel and Jesse had an eyeful of her perfect, tight ass in that wet bikini bottom. He had to go. If he don't...oh god, he couldn't bear to think of what would happen next. And taking that moment when she was turned away, he had run off and jumped into the pool.

Jesse dipped his head into the water again because he was sure his face was red. He could feel his cheeks burning. It was not like he had not noticed Beca's... attributes.. before. He would be lying, if he said that. They grew up together, for goodness sake. Of course he had noticed one day his best friend had gotten some boobs and how pleasingly tiny her waist was, which tapered out to lovely hips...

Arghhh no. Stop it! Stop it, Swanson!

He let himself sink to the bottom of the pool, concentrating hard on other things, breathing out in bubbles slowly. Just so he could lock down feelings and thoughts he had in the past. They were just so inappropriate. When his chest burned from the effort of not breathing, he kicked up and surfaced.

He rubbed the water out of his eyes. Jesse heard a gust of breath being released on his right and a straggled "Fuck me. Would you look at that?" He glanced round noting the slack jawed expression from half a dozen boys in the pool.

His eyes automatically searched for her again and there she was, still standing there patting herself dry with the towel. Is she for real? Can she not see how every guy around the pool were watching her every move? The way she pat her arms, and her chest and the way she rub that towel across that sexy midriff and now she was leaning over to dry her legs, giving everyone an eyeful of her cleavage?

The perverts! Staring at her like that.

Jesse quickly got out of the pool, calling out to her. "Beca! Beca!"

She stopped what she was doing and stared at him, "What do you want, nerd?"

Jesse stopped short. Ok, what should he say?

" Ummm...aah...do you have anything you could put on?...because..you are already burning at the back...yeah, you'd better put your shirt on. You don't want sunburn. Remember when you were ten and you got sunburnt and it hurt like hell and started flaking..."

What is he babbling about? It's giving me a headache. Beca stared at him, "My tshirt is wet."

"Ok..here. Wear mine." Jesse quickly scooped up his cotton shirt and held it open for her to put in, while smoothly stepping in front of her, shielding her from view. She stood still for a minute like she was thinking and then grudgingly turn to put her arms through the sleeves. A general wail went up from the pool and a few cursed "Cock block!"

Jesse looked back and glared at the boys. Perverts. All of them. Hah! No free show for you. She's not some meat. Jesse was quite pleased with himself. That was quick thinking about the sunburn, Swanson.

"Jesse."

She hates getting sunburnt. Now if she only sit in the shade somewhere with his shirt on until it's time to go home.

"Jesse."

...and of course he's going to walk her home because you'd never know with this lot...

"Oi Jesse!"

"Huh? Oh what is it, Becs?"

She was looking a little worried. "How bad was my burn?"

"Wwwha..."

"My burn. On my back. How bad was it?"

Jesse recovered quickly. "Bad. It was getting red and huge and..."

She swore softly, turned to rummage in her bag and took out a tube.

"I guess I have to put this on. Help me put this on, Jesse."

She shoved the tube of after sun lotion into his hand and then took off his shirt. Jesse felt his insides freezing. She had already settled on the lounger, her perfectly fine white back to him.

She looked at him over her shoulder and then said "Hang on." One arm crooked back and her hand reached the bow at the back and pulled it loose. His eyes followed the string as it fell on the sides and he saw how she clutched the top to her front. He thought he could see a bare side boob and he couldn't breathe.

"Ummm..."

"Hurry up. I haven't got all day."

He sat down and began to squirt the lotion on his hand, all the while trying to think of other things. Anything. Anything at all. Raw turkey on a plate. Squirrel on a bicycle. Fish swimming in the sea. That somehow metamorphose into a mermaid. With a bare chest and eyes and hair like Beca.

No! No! Don't go there! Stay with the squirrel! Stay with it!

Jesse Swanson avert his eyes as he rubbed that lotion on her back, trying hard to think of something else, anything else except how smooth, warm and delicious Beca Mitchell's skin was underneath his hands.

He was in his own personal hell.

* * *

Chloe and Stacie was watching from across the pool, smirking with glee.

"Do you think she does it on purpose?" Chloe whispered, looking at how uncomfortable Jesse looked. He was sitting awkwardly, like he was trying to hide...hahaha...like he was trying to hide a boner.

"Woo. If she does, that girl is good!" Stacie replied, giggling. "But no, Beca is not devious like us."

They watched as Beca got up, tied her bikini top securely and shrugged on Jesse's shirt. She got up and walked off, leaving Jesse on the lounger, looking quite lost and regretful. Like he could not believe that he had to stop. He was staring after her as she made her way to the music station.

"And that, my dear.." Stacie said, leaning over to clink glasses with Chloe. "...is how you get out of the friend zone."

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Jesse walked home in the dark. Well, that went well. Yet another argument with Aubrey. He kicked a stone on the pavement in frustration. Sometimes he felt like Ken to her Barbie and like Ken, he felt like he was just some kind of accessory. He had not had fun with Aubrey for a long time. It always felt like he was on show most of the time; especially after Pukegate.

Now it seemed she was hell bent on winning Prom Queen to get her old status back. Her mad prom preparations went one level up from creepy to shit stirring scary and he had had enough. Ok, he' didn't mind matching his cummerbund or his tie to her dress but now she was asking him to dye his hair? That was bat shit crazy! He was a brunette for god's sake - there was no way he was going to dye his hair blonde to match hers.

But what he hated most, what really bothered him was the way she always trashed his less than popular friends. Laying about Benji like that. And any of his Drama buddies whom she labelled lame-os and always, always talking down about Beca. That bothered him so much they had a blistering fight just now.

He had felt sorry for her disastrous birthday party with all her posse practically abandoning her but he was finding it hard to deal with her increasing drama everyday. All the accusations, all the paranoia. He tried to be a good boyfriend. He spent as much time as possible with her, hardly seeing his other friends. He steered clear of Beca because...well, he didn't exactly know why but he did. But no, that was not enough for Aubrey and they fought all the time. He wasn't sure whether he really wanted to stay in this relationship now. He wasn't sure he was in the relationship for the right reasons.

Jesse just realised he was now outside of Beca's house. Somehow in his befuddled state he had walked to Beca's house instead of home. He knew why he subconsciously did it. Whenever he had too much on his mind in the past, he always talked it out with Beca. They will sit on that branch outside her bedroom window and she would just listen to his verbal diarrhoea, not judging him. And it always felt good afterwards; just talking to her like that. He had missed that most since they drifted apart in last few months. Hell, he just really missed her.

Perhaps she wouldn't mind him coming up to her room like old times? Jesse took one look at her room and noted the lights were on. Ok, she's still awake. He's going to do it. He's going to climb up and tap on her window and by any stroke of luck, she'll come out and talk to him. If not, he'll just make his way home.

Jesse padded softly on the grass to the tree and was about to climb when the lights in her bedroom went out. He frowned- it's a little too early. Then very slowly, her window slid open and Beca was climbing out slowly. She edged on the ledge and eased onto the branch and before long, Jesse was staring up Beca Mitchell's ass as she tried to climb down the tree.

And what a fine ass it was.

God, how could he not notice how round and tight... Holy frick! What kind of pervy thoughts is he having?

"Beca!" He called out in a loud whisper.

Now Beca who was stealing out from her house, in the middle of the night, without her mom knowing, was sure no one was about. She had timed it so it would be quiet out. She was busy concentrating on making her escape as quietly as possible. She was certainly not expecting to hear someone calling her name. Someone might as well crash a cymbal next to her ear.

She let out a yelp in surprise as she missed a footing and came crashing down.

Into Jesse Swanson's arms.

They both fall awkwardly onto the grass, he on his bum, breaking her fall. She was right on top on him and his arms flew automatically around her to steady her. A few confused minutes later, Beca then realised she was straddling him with her boobs squashed into his face.

"Jesus Christ, Jesse! You scared the hell out of me!" she started to yell a little as she straightened up, flushing beet root red. Jesse sat up with the weirdest look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Beca continued.

"Umm..." Jesse cleared his throat, not entirely certain he could speak properly. He had called out to her to catch her attention just now but he must have taken her by surprise because the next thing he knew she was yelping and falling.

Of course, he had to catch her because goodness knows what will happened if he didn't. She might break her arm like when she was little. And now she was in his arms and he could not help thinking how warm and soft and tiny she was and how great she smelled. She always smelled great - that clean, sweet Beca smell that reminded him of coconut lotion and vanilla. Or strawberries, whenever she changed her shampoo. And just now, that feeling of her soft breasts...

"Jesse, let me up."

"Huh? Oh." Jesse quickly took his hands away. They had somehow weirdly slid to her hips and he had been gripping them hard. She got up and Jesse picked himself up, dusting down his jeans.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine. You broke my fall," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"Oh. OK. Not good timing. I have to go." She looked pre-occupied as she checked her pockets and took out her phone.

"Where are you going?" Jesse asked, a little suspicious now.

"A party."

"Becs, it's a school night."

"Yes, dad," Beca said with a roll of her eyes. She began walking down the pavement to the end of the street. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, looking out both ways and then she checked her phone again.

"Beca, tell me where are you going."

"Told you. A party," she muttered, not looking at him.

"Becs, I don't think this is a good idea. Where's this party? Let me come with you."

"Luke's taking me," she replied and they both heard the motorbike coming. Beca turned round and looked up at Jesse. "Listen, if anyone ask, just say I'm with you."

"Bec.."

Beca did not wait for a response. She just turned back and ran off to the waiting bike. A quick jump and she was securely on the backseat, arms around Luke and the motorbike roared away, leaving a confused Jesse at the side of the road.

* * *

No. It would not do. No. Just no.

Jesse had tried to walk back home but he stopped in his tracks. Visions of Beca being plied with spiked drinks, being manhandled by frat boys, being..oh god, no. Jesse took out his phone and quickly punched a number in.

"Donald? Hey, it's me. There's a party tonight. Where is it?"

* * *

"This is not the party, Donald!"

"What?"

"This is not the one. Beca's not here!"

Jesse was yelling to Donald above the noise. He was trying to avoid being taken into a raucous conga line and pulled Donald who was having a little too much fun, to one side.

"Relax, Jesse! Just enjoy the party." Donald said, pushing a beer cup into his hand. Jesse drank it a little impatiently.

Donald had been surprised at his call but he drove up with Bumper to pick up Jesse within fifteen minutes. "Hop in, playa!" he shouted. "Let's check out some parties." Jesse had slid into the back seat. "Check out homeboy going to parties on a school night!" Bumper said, grinning from ear to ear. Jesse just wanted to find Beca.

It seemed that Thursday is the new Friday and there was more than one party that night. They were now at the second party and Jesse still could not find her. He was raring to go but Donald and Bumper seemed to be a little reluctant to leave just as yet.

"Come on, Don. Let's go."

"Have another drink, playa," Donald said. "Relax. The night's still young and look, Bumper is just getting lucky." True enough, Bumper was sucking face with a girl in a dark corner. "Let the bro get some, Jess. You know it doesn't happen often. And by any luck, we won't have to wait long."

Jesse just gave Donald a dirty look before settling down and finishing his drink.

* * *

Party no. 4. That should do it.

What am I doing? Why am I here? Oh here's Donny. Donny will know. Donny's my bud. My best bud. I love Donny. And Bumper. They are douchebags but I love them. And Beca. I love Beca. I love her since like forever. I love her since she gave me her tuna sandwich and I love her now. She's sweet and kind and all kinds of awesome and beautiful and sweet. Did I say sweet?

Yeah.

Oh. I'm trying to find her. She might be in danger and I'm saving her. Where is she? Beca!

"Becaaaa!"

"Dude, stop shouting." Donald was trying to prop Jesse up. He gave Donald a sloppy smile before wrapping one arm around his shoulder. "Dooonnnneeeeee! You are my best bud, Donnneeee. Where's Beca? Have we found her yet? Becs! BEEECCCCSSSS!"

"Oh my god, bro. What happened to him?" Bumper came and propped Jesse up on the other side.

"What does it look like? Sonny boy here got legless, " Donald said. "He only had three beers, four shots and oh!..those are fireball shots...and something else. Yeah, that sort of add up."

"Soft...Her breasts are so soft." Jesse was muttering now. Donald and Bumper was trying hard not to laugh.

"Whose, buddy?" Bumper was saying just to egg him on.

"Beca's, man. They were so soft. And smells of coconuts. I have to find her! I lost her, boys! I lost her. And I'll never see her soft breasts again."

"Someone's kinda horny," Donald said, laughing now. "Come on, dude, let's find Beca and her coconut breasts."

"It's not just her breasts, dude. She's awesome and talented and .. I am in love with her for the longest time." Jesse declared drunkenly. "All the time I was just too scared. I'm not good enough for her, man."

"What about Aubrey? You are going out with Aubrey, Jesse."

"Who? Oh! She's cray cray, man. She tried to dye my hair blonde. Beca! BECAAAAA!"

"Are you getting all this, bro?" Donald said to Bumper, laughing quietly.

"Yeah. I got it," Bumper said, still recording blind drunk Jesse on his phone.

"Oh hey, here she comes now," Jesse was now saying happily. Donald and Bumper turned around slowly, fear clutching their chests and true enough, Beca was bearing down on them, eyes flashing, mouth set in a hard line.

"What have you two dirtballs have done to him?" Beca barked at them. Jesse was staring confusedly at her now and muttering incoherently, "Three Becas... six breasssshh..."

"He's just a little drunk, Becs and it was totally his idea."

"Becaaa! I found you!" Jesse said happily. He wrapped his arms around her neck and leant his drunken weight into the petite brunette. She grunted and staggered back a little. He pulled himself off her, placed her hands on her shoulders and peered into her face. "Are you OK, Becs? I was worried about you. Did anyone tried to rape you?"

"Dude!" Beca said, turning her face from his alcohol breath.

"We've been to a few parties looking for you, Becs. Jesse was getting frantic."

"You are ok. She's ok," Jesse was now mumbling happily, pulling Beca into a massive bear hug. "Hey, Becs, guess what? Aubrey and I had a fight. She's bat shit crazy, man. Why didn't you tell me she's crazy? You're my best friend, Becs. And guess what? I'm actually in..."

"Come on, dude!. You gotta let her breathe," Donald interrupted as he and Bumper tried to pull Jesse off her. Jesse was still for a moment and then he doubled over and threw up all over the grass.

"Jesus!" Beca said, shutting her eyes. She then glared at the two. "How did he get here?"

"I drove." Donald said cheerily. "Dunno where's my car now."

"Have you both been drinking?"

"Yep." "A few."

"Who's going to take him home?"

Both Bumper and Donald looked a little sheepish now. Beca just snorted.

"I have to finish my set and then I will be back. I'll send him home. Meanwhile, can you two fuckers try and sober him up?"

* * *

It's too bright. Far too bright. Urghhhh.

Jesse turned over and tried to pull the covers over his head. This does not feel like his bed. And this is definitely not his Star Wars blanket. Where is he?

"No trouble, Mrs. Swanson. No, he just fell asleep on the sofa. It's fine. He was here all night."

What? Was that Beca? Talking to his mom?

Jesee bolted up and immediately regretted it. His head was pounding. Jesse clutched his head in his hands, groaning. The next moment he could hear the door being opened and Beca walking in. He was then mercilessly hit over his head by a cushion.

"Ow! Becaaa."

Beca stomped over and shoved a bottle of water and some Advil into his hands.

"Take these." Beca barked at him. He obeyed immediately, popping the pills into his mouth and taking a slug of water. His head was still pounding. Beca stomped away and each stomp was like a drill into his head.

"Becs, can you keep it down?" Jesse complained, still clutching his head. He was rewarded with a pair of jeans and tshirt thrown at his head. That really hurt. And hey, it was his old Atari tshirt. He must have left it here some time back.

She thrusted a plate of toast and scrambled eggs into his hands. "Eat up."

He didn't feel like eating but he thought he'd better obey her.

"I covered your ass and told your mom you were here all night. I have to go soon. Make sure the door is locked behind you." Beca was saying to him in a cold voice.

Jesse looked at her, confused. "Where are you going? It's still early..."

Beca stopped stomping around for a moment, which was a blessed relief and then she growled at him furiously, "I had to borrow Luke's car to haul your sorry ass back here. Now he's stranded with no way to haul his kit. I have to return his car and then he had to send me to school before he goes to class. He will be late. I will be late. All because you chose to drink your heartbreak away on my turf."

"Becs.."

"Do me a favour, ok? Next time you want to drown your sorrows over Aubrey, can you do it elsewhere? I haven't got the time to babysit you."

"I wasn't ..."

"Shush! I don't want to hear anymore! You are just trouble, Jesse Swanson. And I had enough of you."

With a final fierce glare, Beca walked out of the room. Jesse heard the sound of a car being started and driven away. He then just slumped back onto the sofa and closed his eyes, feeling utterly miserable.

* * *

**A/N** _I know. I know. This was meant to be a three-shot but I keep getting more and more ideas on how to torture Jesse. Sorry folks, it's going to be longer than a three-shot. Thank you for your reviews and follows _


	4. Chapter 4

"For the last time, Aubrey, I will not do it."

Jesse stared at his girlfriend, wondering how the hell did he get himself into this pickle. He was sure he had already told her dozens of times that no, he will not dye his hair blonde. No, he won't hire a pink limo just to cart the two of them to prom and for God's sake, hell to the no that he will disinvite Benji from their dinner party before prom.

"I've been friends with Benji for ages and I want him there with the rest of my friends."

Jesse was already sour by the fact Beca was not going to be at the dinner party. Of course he had wanted to ask her along but a lot of screeching and crying ensued and he just could not deal. It wouldn't be the same without Beca. She had always been there at important milestones in his life. True, things had not been the same between them lately and but not having her around for prom felt strange and that made him feel a little sad. Well, at least Aubrey had agreed to Benji joining their group for prom, which was some consolation but now she wanted Jesse to disinvite him?

"He won't fit in with the rest of our crowd! We are doing him a favour really," Aubrey said dismissively. "You should really choose your friends wisely, Jesse. The future Prom King should surround himself with the right sort of people,"

"I don't give a flying fuck about being Prom King, Aubrey!" Jesse said crossly. He took a deep breath and rubbed his temples. "I just want to have a nice time at prom with my friends, ok? And that includes Benji. End of story."

"He is going to ruin the photos, Jesse! I don't even know why you hang around with him," Aubrey squawked.

"He's my friend and no, he's not going to ruin the photos."

"You know, I've heard he is a raging queen! You wouldn't want people to think you are gay as well, right?"

"Oh my god, Aubrey! Where the hell are you hearing these from?" Jesse cried out.

"And I heard he had a thing with Coach Wilkins. Someone caught them in the gym."

"Stop it right now!" Jesse declared hotly. "That is not true! I hope you are not spreading these rumours around, Aubrey."

Aubrey just shrugged; a small smile spreading on her lips.

* * *

"I don't see why I need to get a dress."

Beca was sitting down on the armchair in the dressing room, hand busy scrolling through her phone. She was there under duress. Stacie and Chloe had frogmarched her to the mall, citing weird things like rite of passage and process of turning into a woman. Beca scoffed at that - she knew she was a woman already, thank you very much. She was reminded of it every month. But no...her mad friends had other ideas. At this very moment, Beca would rather spend the time perfecting her mix at home, not trapped in some consumer hell, trying on dresses. She got things to do. Those little gigs with Luke were picking up and she was busy as is already.

"Oh Beca..." Stacie sighed. "This will go so much quicker if you co-operate. Come on, try this one on." She waved a purple dress at her that could only be described as a swimsuit with a skirt. A very small skirt.

"Eh. No. If I want to spend that kind of money, I want more fabric."

"How 'bout this one? And this silver one? Ooooh this black one is nice. You like black." Chloe was throwing one dress after another at her.

Beca's head was spinning. "Oh my god! I am doing a set that night. I just want to be in my jeans!"

"You have to do it, Beca! It's prom night! Think how Luke's eyes going to pop seeing you in this number," Stacie was now brandishing a red number with a non-existent front.

Beca groaned. Yeah, Luke's eyes will pop out alright. And never go back in. Beca glanced at the time. She was supposed to meet Benji in an hour and she did not want to be late. People might think he was awkward and strange but Beca always thought Benji was cool. He had a heart of gold and Beca hated to disappoint him.

She got up and grabbed the few less slutty dresses from Chloe. "If I try on two dresses, will you let me go? I will be late meeting Benji."

"Five dresses!" Chloe tried to bargain.

"Two."

"Four. Becaaaa, you have to!"

"Alright, three and that's it. Take it or leave it, Red."

Both Stacie and Chloe squealed happily and ushered her into the dressing room. Soon they began to ply her with one dress after another until she chose three. Beca undressed and began to pull one on. She looked at herself in the mirror and scoffed. Stupid prom with stupid traditions. She didn't think Luke would mind one bit if she was in jeans and some sort of dressy top. They were going to do a set for the dance and she rather not be tripping over hemlines when she was supposed to be working.

"How is it, Becs?"

"Oh my god, Chloe! What did I tell you about barging in?" Beca was yelling a little when Chloe barged straight into the room without warning.

"I've seen everything you've got, Becs! Now let us look at the dress."

Chloe pushed her out a little to show Stacie. Both of them looked at outfit thoughtfully, circling round her like she was some prized heifer, prodding and pulling, before finally shaking their heads in unison.

"No, you can do better than that. Try the silver one. That will bring out your boobs." Stacie said.

She pushed Beca back in and closed the door. Beca was still reeling from being manhandled like a mannequin. Her friends were mad - she was sure of it now but she had promised. And if she hurry up with the other two dresses, she can be out of there sooner.

"Becs, we are going to get you some accessories! Come out when you are ready with that dress." Chloe shouted from outside. Beca was halfway in the silver dress and did not quite hear her.

Hmm...This one is not too bad - Beca mused, straightening the dress over her hips. The bias cut satin silver dress looked like molten mercury over her curves, it has a low back and the cowl front was low enough but not scandalously so. Plus the straps, the light, slippery material and the close fitting cut meant she was relatively unimpeded. She did not feel like she was in some sort of dress prison.

"Guys, this one doesn't look too bad," Beca said as she opened the door.

Ah heck, where are they? Did they say something about accessories? Beca impatiently walked down the small dressing room towards the entrance and popped her head out, hoping to find either one of them. Honestly, where did they disappear to? And why did both of them have to go together to get some shoes?

She walked out a little, thinking she saw Chloe out by the shoe racks. False alarm. Beca muttered underneath her breath, flicked her hair back over her shoulder and turned to return back to the dressing room.

Walking straight into a particularly hard chest.

That belong to one Jesse Swanson.

That idiot.

"Whoa, Becs. We've got to stop meeting like this."

She heard his chuckle and felt his hands steadying her. Beca drew back quickly, eyes flashing. Even her hardest look didn't seem to faze him as he looked down at her properly. The strangest expression stole over his face as he took in what was in front of him - Beca in a dress. A silver dress. A stunning silver dress. That bring out her boobs.

She saw that look and somehow, she felt a little hot. And vulnerable.

"What the hell are you doing hanging round the ladies dressing room, you pervert?!" Beca hissed as she tried to sidestep him. She was not having much luck - he was crowding that small space and she could not slip past him. She could feel herself flushing from head to foot now. What the hell?

"Umm...I ...wow..." Jesse started to stutter. "..I...wow...you look...you look great, Beca."

Beca stopped in her tracks and looked up at him. He was staring at her and she could not understand that look in his eyes. Why is he staring at her like that? Like he could not tear his eyes away? Like he was looking at something so wonderful that he could not bear to look away?

"Jesse, I'm done... Beca, is that you?"

Both of them jumped and turned.

"Hi, Mrs. Swanson," Beca smiled at the older lady who was now coming out of the dressing room with an armful of skirts.

"Oh my goodness, it is you! Where have you been?" Mrs. Swanson came round, thrust the pile of itchy, tweed skirts into Jesse's arms and pulled Beca into a bear hug. Yes, Jesse got his hugging genes from his mom. "I hardly see you around the house anymore, Beca! You used to be round all the time."

"Ermm... I've been a little busy, Mrs. Swanson," Beca said, flushing a little. Jesse was blushing as well and he did not quite know why.

"Well, you should come round soon. I'll make your favourite chicken pot pie." Mrs. Swanson said cheerily. She then realised Beca was dressed quite unusually and grew a little excited. "Is this your prom dress? Let me look at you properly."

"Not too sure yet, Mrs. Swanson."

"Aww, how beautiful you look!"

Jesse had to agree with his mom. Beca looked absolutely stunning. Mrs. Swanson suddenly gasped and with one hand, she forcibly turned Jesse round to face the other way. "Look away, Jesse! It's bad luck for you to see the prom dress!"

"What?" "Whut? Maaaa!"

"You can't see Beca's dress!"

"That's for wedding gowns, Ma. And it's ok; we are not going together."

Mrs. Swanson's gasp was almost painful. "You are not bringing Beca to the prom?"

"No, ma," Jesse said. "Beca's going with someone else."

"Umm.. I'd better go. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Swanson." Beca mumbled before making her way back to the dressing room. Jesse was staring at Beca moving briskly away. God, can she not look more perfect? Looking like some mythical creature, in that soft silver dress? With that low back, showing off that rather sexy tat?

"Ow!"

Jesse turned to his mom who just gave him a sharp clip around his head.

"Break my heart, why don't you? Why didn't you ask Beca to the prom?" His mom was now scolding him.

"Ma, I'm going with Aubrey. She's my girlfriend. I have to take her."

Mrs. Swanson snorted and he got another clip around his head. "You're my son and I love you dearly but you are as dense as your dad, sometimes. That blonde one got crazy eyes. You should have asked Beca. Now look what happened? She's going with someone else and you are stuck with the crazy one! Girls like Beca is one in a million, you know. They don't come round very often. I cannot believe..."

Jesse was only half listening to his mom's tirade now as she walked in front of him to the cashier. His mom was meddling and annoying; but even half listening to her little outburst, he could not help agreeing with everything that she said.

* * *

Chloe and Stacie were peering round the mannequins, trying hard not to laugh.

"How did you even planned that?" Stacie whispered in awe.

"It just happened! Did you see his face?" Chloe whispered back, her eyes twinkling.

Stacie snorted trying to fight that belly laugh from coming up. "How long do you think before he'll crack?"

"Have you seen Bumper's video? I don't think it would be long!" Chloe said gleefully. "We should let that video go viral."

"No. Not yet. He has to work things out for himself."

"But he is so dense, Stacie! Even his own mother said so!"

"I know, right?" Stacie murmured. "So the silver dress?"

"Definitely the silver dress."

* * *

**Three days later**

"Come on, Becs. Let me in."

Jesse had been tapping on her window for the last ten minutes. He knew she was inside - he could see the tell-tale Beca-shaped bulge under her blanket. He smiled triumphantly when she finally surfaced and walked over to the window. The window slid noiselessly open.

"What do you want, nerd?" She was growling at him but he knew he had won. Jesse folded himself over and squeezed himself into her room. She had went back to sit on her bed. He came over with his laptop and wordlessly dropped a pack of popcorn on her lap before sitting next to her.

"Ok, I know I've been a sucky, sucky friend lately and you are probably angry with me about something or another; but there is no reason we shouldn't continue your moviecation," Jesse said as he opened his laptop.

"I am so not in the mood, Jesse," Beca groaned.

"I've got Mean Girls here, Becs. It's a classic. You are going to love it. It 's about this girl and a group of popular girls called the Plastics. They did a really sexy Jingle Bell Rock and there was a big jungle monkey fight and a rapper name Gnappoor and ...Becs? Are you ok?"

Jesse's verbal stream drew to a halt when he realised Beca was not sassing him back. She was actually silently crying. Huge, fat tears were rolling down her cheeks and the sight immediately freaked him out. He could not remember the last time he had seen her ugly cry like this.

"Oh my god, Bec, what's wrong?"

He freaked out even more when she stayed silent, just crying her eyes out, her shoulders now heaving and quaking.

"Becs, tell me what's wrong. Oh my god, are you...are you...PREGNANT?!"

That shook her out of her cryfest and Jesse drew a huge sigh of relief when she shook her head - No -

"Is it your dad?"

- no -

"Is it your mum?"

- no -

Jesse drew a hard breath before asking "Is it Luke?"

- yes -

Jesse felt his jaw tightened. He knew it. That Brit will be up to no good. Just look at how many British villains are in the movies. Luke was British. Ergo Luke had to be bad.

"Tell me what he's done to you!" he said through clenched teeth. "If he hurt you in any way, Becs, I'll..."

"He dropped me for prom." Beca whispered out between her sobs. "Said it's just some high school shit and he can't be bothered..."

"Oh Becs. C'm 'ere.." Jesse placed his laptop on the floor and pulled her into his arms.

"I was...I was just getting excited about it...and had the dress...and now...I'm not going."

She was still sobbing and he pulled her closer, letting her sob against his chest.

"..I got to return the dress now...and the shoes..."

"You got that silver dress?"

She nodded into his chest, her tears now soaking through his tshirt.

"God, Becs. You looked spectacular in that dress. Luke is an asshole and he doesn't know what he's missing."

She was still sobbing and Jesse let her lay her head on his chest, letting her cry it all out. He kept him arms tight around her, trying to still her pain. That fucker! Making Beca cry like this! He felt angry, of course. How dare that asshole treat Beca that way? She was just the sweetest and he dropped her like a hot potato? On one of the most important nights of a girl's life? Probably just so he could attend some stupid frat party instead?

Beca's sob quitened down and she straightened up, wiping her tears away. For a moment, Jesse felt a little empty not holding her tight. He still kept his hands on her.

"Sorry..." she said sadly between her racking sobs. "I...I shouldn't do that."

"Hey, it's ok." Jesse stroked her arms gently trying to soothe her pain. "Cry all you want. It's only me, Becs."

"I can't believe I am CRYING over such a douchebag!" Beca said with disgust. "And over prom!"

"There's plenty more guys who would love to go with you, Becs."

"Yeah, sure. God... who am I kidding? No one wants me. I'm such an angry freak."

"Don't say that," Jesse said, his hands tightening around her upper arms. "Don't ever say that."

Beca scoffed, still wiping her eyes.

"Do you know how many guys wanted to be with you, Becs?" he continued. "Oh my god, Beca, I have to beat them back with a stick sometimes. You don't notice it but the boys are all mad about you."

He was staring at her now. Her face was pale, streaked with tears. She looked so vulnerable and fragile. So very different from badass, icy queen Beca she showed to the world. He knew she was only comfortable showing that side of her to him. And that made his insides flipped.

"You are amazing, Becs. You are awesome and sweet and kind and beautiful. Sometimes when I look at you, I just cannot breathe," Jesse said, his voice cracking. How can she not see how truly wonderful she is? And how much she mean to him?

"And sometimes when I look at you, Becs, the only thing I can think about is..."

Jesse sighed. Beca raised her blue eyes. They were still wet with tears, making them shine so bright.

"What is it?" she mumbled, rubbing tears away with one hand.

Jesse took a deep breath.

"Sometimes when I look at you, the only thing I can think about...is how much I want to kiss you."

With every word, he inched his head nearer to hers. And as he sighed the last words out, Jesse softly pressed his lips to hers.

For a minute, Beca froze. For one terrifying minute.

And then she melted into the kiss and his hand stroked up her arm to lay tangled in her brown, silky hair. It was a soft, sweet kiss - gentle and shy. It was all that he dreamt of and more. Her soft lips. The way they just fittted. It was perfect. They broke apart, staring at each other for a moment.

"I'm so sorry..." Jesse began, feeling a little embarrassed. "I..."

"Did you meant to kiss me?"

Jesse smiled, nodding shyly, his hand stroking her arm, "Been meaning to for the longest time. But I don't want to force you or any..."

"Sshhh..."

This time it was her who was hotly kissing him, lips moulded tight against his, tongue gliding lightly seeking entrance. Hands bunched in his hair. She pressed her body against his and he leant back, pulling her onto his lap. She settled on his lap and Jesse could not stop that low moan on feeling her sweet weight on top of him. He pulled her even closer, still kissing her.

Oh god, he should stop. He should really, really stop. Not because he was still with Aubrey. Not because she had a thing with Luke. He should really stop because he knew if he kept on kissing her like this, he would want more. He would want more than just the taste of her lips. He would want to taste the sweet silkiness of her skin; on her neck, her ear, her shoulder. And his hands, which were chastely placed at her waist, were aching, ACHING to touch and feel and caress every inch of her.

She then broke away from the kiss and tried to get up but he would not let her. Jesse grunted at the loss of her lips and began to kiss her jawline and her neck. It was as sweet as he thought it would be.

"Jesse...we should stop. I don't want to but we should stop."

"No..." He groaned into her neck.

"What about Aubrey?"

"What about her?" he muttered thickly, his lips still roving on her neck. God, she tasted so sweet.

"She's your gir..."

"Shhh..." Jesse kissed her lips again, silencing her. He started nibbling on her lovely, cushiony bottom lip. He let it go, pressing small butterfly kisses all over her face and neck. "I just want you, Beca. I always wanted you."

She smelled incredible. That bit of her neck where his head fit perfectly. He nipped it gently and when she started moaning his name, Jesse thought he could not be more turned on. He continue his onslaught, wanting to hear more of her moans and sighs. It was intoxicating.

Her hot hands were now underneath his tshirt on his bare skin, bunching up his tshirt and he just realised his hands had inched across her bare skin and were now caressing her ribcage. He knew what he wanted to do next but he was not sure she would allow it. Beca then grunted impatiently and she drew back, whipping her top off quickly. Jesse's jaw dropped. He froze. The sheer perfection before him made his throat go dry. Beca started to feel a little conscious. She flushed furiously and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No...Don't," Jesse groaned, pulling her arms gently away. "You are so beautiful, Beca." He stared again at the fleshy perfection before him. Gently curving globes, enticingly creamy and white, cased in a lacy white bra. He wanted to touch it, kiss it, squeeze it. He wanted to feel the weight in his hands and bury his face in that sweet flesh. He wanted to feel her hard pink nipple against his tongue and suck it and play with it until he could hear her groaning with pleasure. He did not know what he wanted to do first.

Beca hooked her hand behind her back and released her bra, tugging the little bit of lace away. The sight of her bare breasts was even more wonderful.

"Beca, may I?..." Jesse asked hoarsely. She nodded.

I am the luckiest man alive - that thought flashed across his mind as he leaned forward, hand reaching out. Everything seem to swim. He was falling head-along into a swirl..and then he woke up, sweating and alone in his bed.

* * *

He was panting heavily, the remnants of sleep and that particularly sexy dream still clinging to his mind. He was sweaty and hot and his groin was aching. What was that about? Did he had another dream about Beca? Jesse snorted in despair and after angrily punching his pillows into submission, he sank back into his bed, looking up at the ceiling. The ticking of the clock was the only other noise besides his angry breathing.

How many of these dreams had he been having lately?

Far too many.

Jesse thought back about his dream. It felt so real. What he felt, what he had said, it was all true and he did not know what to do with it. He could almost remember how she felt in his arms, how her lips and skin tasted on his lips. Jesse groaned and closed his eyes. Idiot. Horny fucker. Bad friend. Jesse was chastising himself. But her breasts though...he thought, with a smile, as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N** _M rated, weird sex next so if you are too young or feel queasy about this, please don't go further. Like, really. Don't. Just skip tHis whole section. You have been warned. It's really weird. I only wrote it because well, it's Smut Sunday._

Ok, he knew he was dreaming now. Because he was near the edge of a cliff. He could hear the surf pounding below and could almost taste the salty spray of the sea beneath. The sun was hot on his bare back and she was beckoning to him.

Jesse looked in wonder as Beca stood at the very edge, smiling at him. She was in a dress that shimmered blue, green and silver. It was wet and he sighed at the way it was sticking to her skin. She laughed, a light clear tinkle of a bell and before he could stop her, she jumped.

"Beca!" Jesse ran to the edge, his heart in his mouth. When he looked down to the roiling sea below, her head surfaced and she was grinning up at him. Jesse grinned back and in the next moment, he dived in. That strange moment of being airborne, the pull of gravity as he fell and the hard slap of the water as he knifed in.

He went deep underwater and his instinct was to surface immediately for air. He was about to kick up when he felt her hands on his wrists, stopping him. She was smiling. Her dark, long hair now floating around her head like a cloud. The water was warm and tropical blue. But not as blue as her eyes. Her arms was bare and so was her chest. Jesse's eyes trailed down and what was her dress was now a shiny, shimmery tail.

Mermaid Beca.

She was pulling him gently through the warm water, laughing away and he suddenly realised he could breathe just fine underwater. As long as he held on to her, he could stay as long as he wanted. They were amongst the dancing seaweeds now and as they swam past, the fronds embraced them gently before letting go. Still, she did not stop. They were swimming past a coral reef. Jesse looked in wonder at the teeming sea life - tiny colourful fishes flitted past, sea anemones and colourful polyps dancing and waving. At one point, a turtle swam past them.

They were in open water before she stopped; both of them were now gently bobbing in the water. Jesse pulled her into his arms; he wanted to look at her properly, his hands now cradling her perfect face. Her blue eyes were twinkling; her lovely mouth curved into a smile. And Jesse kissed her. Their mouths melded together seamlessly. The kiss sweet at first before getting more urgent, more passionate. Entwined in each other's their arms, they glided and rolled over and over effortlessly through the water, without breaking their kiss.

His hands then found her breasts.

He drew back to look at the sight of her breasts. In his hands. They were beautiful, round and soft; floating and bouncing in the gentle current. He squeezed them gently, feeling the pliant flesh and then harder. Oh god, they were perfect. His thumbs swiping across her hard nipples, pink and sweet like candy. He could not bear it. He had to feel them in his mouth and immediately, his head descended and he caught one nipple in his mouth. He feasted on them alternately, like the hungry boy he was, sucking and tonguing and biting on the sweet flesh. He thought he could hear her groaning, her hands were twisting restlessly in his hair.

His hand ran down, stroking her firm tummy before going further south. Her scales felt smooth and warm at the same time and he ran his hand over where the juncture of her legs would be. Circling his fingers gently, he found it. That little overlap of scales parted and he felt his two fingers slipping into that slick, wet warmth. She started to buck in his arm, moaning, her finned tail curling and flashing. He continued pumping into that tightness, his thumb circling and pressing that hard nub on top, his mouth still feasting on her nipple and breast. She was twisting almost violently and with a final silent scream, she stiffened and jerked in his tight hold before collapsing with a shudder.

She was looking at him in wonder as he smiled down at her. She then began to smile naughtily and she gently pushed him off her. While he floated, buoyed by the warm water, she slowly kissed down his chest. A hiss escaped from his lips at the feel of her teeth biting gently on his nipple, followed by a swipe of her soft, wet tongue. Jesse looked up. Shafts of sun rays were filtering through the clear water and the water was glowing and warm. He felt weightless, cool and warm at the same time. The sensation of her mouth and hands on his cool skin was unbearable and Jesse sighed with pleasure. And then he felt her hands undoing his trousers.

And he felt her hands on him. And then her mouth.

Jesse groaned, his eyes shut tight. She was squeezing and massaging and sucking on his erection endlessly - one sensation after another. Shots of pleasure ran through him like bolts of electricity. He could not think. He then felt his erection being enveloped in incredible, tight softness; a sensation he never felt before. He opened his eyes and looked down. To be met with the sight of her looking up at him, eyes naughty, hair floating, her breasts pressed tight together in her hands. Around his hardness.

He started to puff out a breath and when she started moving her breasts up and down his length, that puff of breath turned into a wretched groan. She was playing with her nipples as she was doing so and looking at the flit of pleasure crossing her face, made him even harder. Just when Jesse thought it could not feel any better, at each upwards thrust, she licked the tip of his dick before softly sucking it.

He could not help it. It felt incredible and he was so turned on. His hips started thrusting between her breasts, at first shallowly before the sensation overwhelmed him and his primal instinct took over. He was slightly on top of her now, his hands clasped round her soft mounds, pressing tighter around his urgent hardness, thrusting harder in between. Her breasts wet with seawater. Pressing hard against her breastbone. Harder still. Until oh god, he's coming. Fuck. He's coming hard.

He was now no longer in the sea. He was lying on the soft sandy beach with her on top, a tangle of arms and legs as her breasts hung over his hungry mouth. She was moaning his name, eyes closed and her body was warm from lying in the sun. Jesse rolled her over on her back, wanting to be on top of her. He trailed his mouth inch by inch down her smooth, sun-kissed skin until his mouth reached her core. Her hips moving restlessly as he greedily feasted on her. She tasted of the salty sea, sun and seaweed. And the sounds that was coming out of her...

Then they were in the woods and he had laid her down gently on the green moss, kissing her all over, his hands everywhere. She smelled of damp earth, green leaves and flowers. Her dark hair fanned out behind her, her pale, exquisite neck arched and he just wanted to bite her neck like a ravenous vampire. His hands were hastily pushing up her dark green gown, exposing her white, smooth thighs. He was entering her now and he wanted to scream out loud at how good she felt. All tight and warm and slick. And that sweet friction as he thrust into her. He did not think he could hold on.

The woods disappeared and now they were in a darkened room, on a soft rug in front of a fireplace. She was on his lap, both of them naked. She had the wildest, most lusty expression on her face, the glow from the fireplace made her skin flickered red and orange. She looked like a demon - a sex demon who came to him at night to satisfy his every craving and desire.

She writhed and moved against him in the most delicious ways before finally, FINALLY impaling herself on him. The sound that came out of him could not be human. Before Jesse could recover from the feel of her around him, she was already riding him hard.

His hands gripped her hips harder. He could no longer control anything. The sight of her, riding him harder, faster, eyes closed with pleasure, red, wet mouth opened and panting, her hands first on her breasts, then up tangled in her hair. He could not stand it. How wild did she look, bucking on top of him like that?

And then he felt her clenching around him. He was buried so deep in her; it felt so painful yet so immeasurably delicious, so fucking pleasurable, he could only yell out to release some of the tension. Still she did not stop. Harder. Faster. Deeper. Until he could not breathe. The sight of her perfect breasts bouncing in time to her relentless assault. Oh god, he can't. He was coming again. Fuck. He fucking can't. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUUUCCCCCKKKK!

Jesse bolted up in his bed, panting hard. His heart was beating out of his chest and sweat was pouring off him. Did he just dreamt about fucking a mermaid? No, not exactly. It was crudely known as a tit fuck and it was Be...

What the hell, Jesse?!

She's your friend, you horny bastard! Just don't.

Jesse wiped his fevered brow. How many sexual fantasies did he had of her? In the space of that one dream alone? In the sea, on the beach, in the woods, in front of the fire. Oh god, he's sick and twisted. He need his head checked. Jesse grabbed the bottle on his side table and took a long drink. He needed that. Ah heck...he just realised his sheets were now all sweaty and sticky from his dreams. Jesse got up quietly, praying his parents wouldn't hear him. That would be the last thing he needed after a night like this.

* * *

**A/N **_That's my contribution to Jeca Smut Sunday. It is weird, I know but y'all are already getting good smut from other fantastic authors today so I'm trying something a little different. I didn't really want Jesse to cheat on Aubrey, no matter how horrible she is hence the dream sequence. He can't help it that his brain and body is so horny for Beca. Thank you for your follows and reviews. I really appreciate each and everyone. you can't see it but I am actually thanking y'all through the medium of dance!_**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**The morning after**

_"Have you heard?"_

_"OMG yes! Is it true?"_

_"Yeah, caught with pants round his ankles!"_

_"Really? Ugh. I want to vom. That is just so wrong!"_

_"Ugh. Don't want to talk about that. Did you hear the nominees for Prom Queen?"_

_"Oh my god, yes! Beca Mitchell is one of them. Aubrey is going to be furious!"_

_"She is going to be so mad!"_

* * *

"Benji!"

"Oi homo!"

Benji did not need to turn around. He knew he was in trouble. He gauged the distance to double doors and made a run for it. He did made it outside.

But that did not mean he was safe.

* * *

Beca glanced at the time on her phone and frowned. It was not like Benji to be late. She looked up, hoping to see her friend hurrying towards her but no, no sight of Benji. Beca mentally ran through what she had planned for the rest of the day - ugh, just more homework. It would be a relief to hang out with Benji for a while. She was really looking forward to that.

Her phone beeped with a photo of Chloe's smiley face.

"Chloeeee...no, I don't want to go to MAC and get a makeover..." Beca groaned as soon as she picked up the call.

"Beca."

Chloe's voice was far too serious. Beca pricked up.

"What is it?"

"It's Benji. Come quick."

"What's wrong with Benji?"

"We are in the carpark. Come now."

It took her exactly eight minutes to run to the carpark. There were only a few cars left. She saw Chloe's car at the far side and ran over. The sight that greeted her left her speechless. Benji was in the backseat, resting on Stacie's lap. He was almost unrecognisable with his face nearly beaten to a pulp.

Beca wanted to scream but she held it back. She hunkered down and looked at him . He was crying silently while Stacie was doing her best to dab on the cuts on his face with a wet hanky.

"Dude, I was waiting for you. I didn't know Chloe and Stacie stopped you for a makeover." Beca tried to keep her tone light. Inside she was swearing profusely. It did worked. Benji tried to smile through his tears although it came out like a grosteque grimace.

"Sorry, Becs." he mumbled through his cut lip.

"Eh. Chill, man," she answered. "I'm going to talk to Chloe while Stacie plays nurse."

Beca straightened up and went round the back with Chloe on tow.

"What the fuck happened?" she hissed at Chloe.

"A few jocks from the football team roughed him up outside. We came a bit too late. He was trying to stagger away after being beaten up," Chloe was gritting her teeth, trying not to cry.

"Why was he being beaten up?"

"Have you not heard? All those stupid rumours going round?"

Beca shook her head. She got better things to do than listen to some dumb gossip. Chloe chewed her bottom lip before leaning a little and whispering into Beca's ear. Her expression changed as she listened.

"Of all the fucked up, stupid things..." Beca started. She stopped and stared at Chloe. She knew exactly what Beca was going to ask next. Chloe merely nodded.

* * *

Jesse pinched the area in between his eyes. He had such a restless night, what with all those horny dreams he had and he did not have enough sleep. The headache was sitting squarely just there and he was trying to will it away. He was tired and grumpy and he could not explained it but there was this almost palpable tension in school. There were hushed whispers and students huddled in groups.

Something was happening.

It was time for soccer practice and he was just dumping his books into his locker before changing to his kit. What a day to have practice! He'd rather go home and get some sleep.

Yeah right, Swanson. And have more wet dreams? Jesse flushed at that thought. He had been avoiding Beca all day, unsure how he would act in front of her. It would be awkward. He dreamt her as a mermaid, for goodness sake! And all that fantasies that popped up after that? Thank goodness she was not a mindreader. If only she knew all the torrid fantasies he's been having...

"Hey dude! We are going to shoot some hoops. Wanna come?" Cody was standing next to his locker, playing with a basketball his hands.

"Umm... Soccer practice?" Jesse replied, quirking an eyebrow.

"Duuudddeee, where have you been all day?" Cody was looking at him strangely, eyes wide with surprise. "Surely you've heard the rumours?"

No, I have not - Jesse thought irritably - I've been too busy trying to get Beca Mitchell's breasts out of my mind. The whole entire day.

"What rumours?" Jesse was irritated now.

"Coach Wilkins, man... Have you not heard?"

"What's wrong with Coach?"

"Duuudeeee, the whole school's talking about it. Apparently, he's..."

"Jesse Swanson!"

The two boys automatically straightened up.

"Yes, Mrs. Figgs?"

"Report to Principal Owen's office immediately."

* * *

Jesse sat uncomfortably, facing Principal Owen. Mrs. Figgs was sitting nearby, scribbling on her notepad. Principal Owen was now peering at him through his bi-focals as he scratched a few notes on the pad in front of him. He knew he was not in any trouble but he could not help feeling a little scared sitting there. Oh god, please don't call my mom.

"Mr. Swanson, I am sure you have been hearing things; rumours going round the school."

"No, sir. Can I know what this is about?"

Principal Owen looked thoughtful. "We have received a complaint from concerned parents about Coach Wilkins and as per protocol, I am duty-bound to investigate, no matter how ludicrous it is."

Jesse was silent.

"I am going to ask you a few questions I am asking other students in your situation. Your response is being noted, Mr. Swanson."

Jesse nodded, still unsure what was this all about.

"Can you tell me whether Coach Wilkins had ever behave inappropriately towards you?"

That question hit him like a sledgehammer.

"What? No, sir!"

"Had Coach Wilkins ever made you feel uncomfortable, perhaps by the way he looked at you or behave? Any incidents where he had been tactile with you, which made you feel uncomfortable?"

"No," Jesse stuttered, too bewildered to say anything else.

"Perhaps he had requested time alone with you, Mr. Swanson? And he had made any sort of suggestive remarks? Any unwelcomed advances?"

"No..." Jesse felt a little sick. His head was pounding now. "Coach had always been...appropriate. May I know what this complaint is about?"

"I can't tell you, Jesse," the older man said, sounding a little softer. "We are investigating at the moment. This is a harrowing time for all of us. Meanwhile, pending the outcome, Coach Wilkins had been suspended."

"But sir, we have our final game next week!"

"Assistant coach Benson will step in. Thank you for your help, Jesse. You can go now."

* * *

What the hell is happening? Jesse walked down the hallway, a little dazed after the meeting. That was quite odd. He saw a few of the soccer boys hanging around and made a beeline for them. They took one look at his face and knew.

"You ok, dude? Owen laid it in on you?"

"Yeah. What the fuck's happening?"

"Dude, there's all these rumours about Coach caught with his pants down with some boy from Drama club...whoa! You ok, bro?"

Jesse was choking now. Of course he heard that rumour.

"Isn't that all stupid gossip?" Jesse's voice was a little high as he tried to clear his throat.

"Eh. Might have been. Someone must have been gassing about it within their parent's earshot. Parents went all crazy. Filed a complaint. And old Owen had to do something."

"Fuck, man. Wrong timing. Final game next week. We'll lose the championship at this rate."

"Yeah. Fuck."

"Don't worry, boys. The football team took care of that little sissy," someone else chimed in, a little smugly.

Jesse felt his throat constricting. "What do you mean?"

"That homo caught with Coach, they fixed him."

Jesse's chest felt tight now. That rumour he heard was about Benji, right? Does it mean...

"Swanson!"

Oh no, not now. The last thing he need. Jesse took a deep breath and turned round. "He..hey Becs."

That Beca standing right there? In her tight jeans and top and fitted leather jacket, even in this heat? That was definitely not the naughty mermaid Beca in his dreams. She was more like his demon lover now - fury was coming off her in waves and she looked all hot and wild and passionate and sexy... Wait, did he just called her his lover? Stop it, Jesse. Stop it right now!

She stalked over to the group.

"Looking good, Be..."

The catcall straggled to a halt at her icy stare. She was so icy she could have sunk the Titanic. She stopped in front of Jesse who was trying very hard not to stare at her rack.

"You want me, Becs?" Jesse said, a little high-pitched. He could not help thinking if it had been another situation, if he had whispered those words lowly into her ear, it would mean something entirely different. His trousers felt a little tight all of a sudden.

Beca was looking at him a little strangely. "Not you. Your girlfriend. Where is she?"

"Aubrey? You want Aubrey?...umm..not sure. Cheerleading practice, maybe?"

Beca snorted and shook her head in disbelief. "Should've known."

She stalked away without another glance. The boys looked at another. One of them mouthed "Catfight!" and almost as one, they rushed after Beca. Keeping a respectful distance, of course; those heels looked sharp.

All except Jesse who had immediately ran ahead to catch up with her.

"Beca, what are you doing?"

"None of your business, Swanson."

She did not stopped. They were now outside heading towards the field. Damn! Despite her short legs, she was making Jesse hurry along next to her. He actually had a hard time keeping up and trying to make her talk at the same time.

"Beca, tell me what's wrong."

"Haven't you heard the rumours?"

"What? Which ones?"

"Benji. And Coach Wilkins."

"That's just stupid gossip. You know that's not true, Becs."

Beca whirled around, her anger spitting out of her. "Of course, it's not true! But does it matter to those meatheads you called your friends? No! They messed him up pretty badly just now. He's on his way home and NOT coming back to school. Ever. Not after all these stupid rumours flying around."

"Benji is...hurt? What happened to him? And what does Aubrey have to do with all this?"

Beca scoffed dirtily; like she could not believe what he was just rambling about.

"Have you ever wondered where all these rumours are coming from?...Aubrey!"

They were on the field now, facing the cheerleading team. They stopped what they were doing, looking at hte contigent that appeared befor ethem. Aubrey turned round, taking in the sight of Beca with Jesse next to her. And the group of hanger-ons behind them.

"Oh hey, baby..did you come to see me practice?" Aubrey sweetly called out to Jesse, totally ignoring Beca.

"Aubrey, I think Beca was trying to talk to you," Jesse replied, a little embarrassed at her rudeness.

Aubrey's smile slipped a little and her eyes flicked over to Beca. Her jaw moved wordlessly a few times before she spat out. "What do you want? I don't have time for freaks like you."

Beca regarded the nervous blonde silently before saying, "Put your pom poms down, cheerleader. You and I need to talk."

"I don't have anything to say to you," Aubrey huffed.

Beca took a menacing step towards her and Aubrey fell back, practically spitting.

"Your voodoo curse shit don't scare me!" She took out a long chain from underneath her tshirt and brandished a cross at Beca. Beca merely rolled her eyes. "I got holy water here too! And I'm not afraid to use it! You witch!"

"I think we know who's the real witch here." Beca said. "Where did you get off spreading those lies, Aubrey?"

"What lies? Please! Why would I do that?" Aubrey was laughing a little now, looking knowingly at the rest of her team.

"All the lies about me being a slut, having STDs, going crazy. Lies about me trying to stab you. All the voodoo shit you said I do." Beca's voice was hard. "Lies about almost every other person in school that you don't like."

Aubrey was laughing out loud now, giving the others in her cheerleading team another look. "Told you guys. She's crazy."

Beca raised an eyebrow. "I bet that was not the only thing you told your team. I don't care you talking shit about me, Aubrey but I mind you talking shit about my friends. Why the fuck you spread that lie about Benji and Coach Wilkins?"

"Whoa, Beca! That is some serious shit you are accusing Aubrey with," Jesse finally spoke up.

"See, Jesse! I told you she's always trying to cause trouble." Aubrey piped up.

"Beca, are you sure about this? You shouldn't accuse anyone if you are not entirely..."

"You have not answered my question." Beca's eyes were hard as flint as she stared at Aubrey. She would deal with that traitor Jesse Swanson later.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Aubrey tried to be dismissive. "That Benji is a queer. And a freak like you. Is that why you are trying to defend him?"

"What did Benji do to you, Aubrey? Ruin your hair, spit in your make-up?" Beca's eyes narrowed. She continued slowly "...or maybe he ruined your plans for prom?"

No. That couldn't be it. Jesse stared with horror at Aubrey. Aubrey was laughing nervously, her eyes darting wildly now.

"That's it, isn't it?" Beca's voice low and hard. "Benji is going to ruin prom for you, isn't he?

"I don't know what you are talking about," Aubrey tried to sound casual. She was failing miserably. "How could a loser like that ruin my prom?"

"Oh. I don't know." Beca sniped. "Maybe because he's going with you. Imagine him standing next to you in your pretty dress for prom photos. Photos that will still be around ten, twenty years from now."

Aubrey's face was drained white. Jesse did not miss the look of pure horror that settled on her face

"Aubrey?" Jesse croaked out. She was now just standing there with a weird smile on her face.

"I only did it for us, Jesse! I told you Benji will just ruin everything!" Aubrey was saying out loud. "Now he's not coming back to school and not going to prom. You don't have to feel guilty not inviting him anymore. Everything will be perfect!"

Jesse could not speak. Aubrey stepped nearer to him and he recoiled back.

"You were spreading that lie? And all the rest of it?"

"Oh Jesse... So I told a little white lie!" Aubrey stepped closer, reaching out for him. "I'm sure there is some truth in it. I mean, look at this crazy girl here. She's nuts! And Benji. He's a raging fairy and a freak. Going round with his cape and magic shit. I'm sure he will gladly suck any dic..."

It all happened so fast. One moment Jesse was staring in absolute horror at Aubrey, his ears not quite believing the stream of shit coming out of her mouth. Her face looking eerily happy and triumphant. Then a fist went straight for her nose. That crack could be heard for miles.

A few things happened at once.

Aubrey staggering back, screaming blue murder, her hands flying up to her nose.

Various other shouts from others watching.

And Beca rushing forward wanting to beat the hell out of Aubrey.

"No! Beca, no!"

By some automatic reaction, Jesse threw himself in between, catching Beca in his arms. She struggled against his hold, spitting in anger, her eyes still on Aubrey. Jesse bodily carried her a distance away.

"You are a bitch whore, Aubrey Posen! You might fool everyone with that Little Miss Perfect act but you don't fool me," Beca was yelling now. "Let me go, Jesse! I want to bitchslap that whore!"

"No, Becs! Calm down."

"Stop trying to protect your girlfriend. She's a crazy skank with an asshole for a mouth! What the fuck did you see in her? She must give you a fucking good blowjob!"

"Rebecca Mitchell! Watch your mouth!" Jesse said sternly. "I have enough shit from Aubrey. I don't need the same from you!"

"Put me down, Swanson!" She was kicking his shins now which were quite painful. He let her go and she rushed back towards Aubrey, who was now sitting down and crying, surrounded by the cheerleaders. On seeing Beca rushing at her, Aubrey started screeching and scrambling to get up.

Jesse caught Beca by her jacket and she was still furiously trying to get to Aubrey. She slipped out of her jacket, leaving it empty in his hands. He dropped it quickly and ran after her, just managing to grab her top.

It was an accident what happened next.

Beca was still struggling. He tried to hold her top tighter and they both heard the rip. He let go quickly, throwing his arm out. She was turning around too fast and his hand caught her straight in the mouth. With an audible crack. He felt it. He felt his hand slapping her hard across the mouth and he saw it. The look of surprise and hurt in her eyes.

"Oh god! Beca! It was an accident."

She fell back from the blow, her hand going straight to her mouth. It was bleeding. She could taste it and it was swelling now. Jesse could not believe what he just did.

"Beca, oh god.. Becs. I'm so sorry. Let me look at it. "

He had his hands on her.

"Get your hands the fuck off me, Swanson!"

Even with the swollen lip, no one can mistake the threat in her tone. He let go and she walked over to pick up her jacket. A few of the boys were now beside him, crowding him.

"Duudddeee, did you just slap her across the mouth? How are you still alive?"

"Whoa... You did that for Aubrey?"

"Go and check on your girlfriend, bro. That nose is broken."

They were all still talking and distracting him. He vaguely saw Beca putting on her jacket and walking away quickly.

"Can you all just shut up?!" Jesse roared.

Once they stopped, he stalked over to Aubrey who was now standing up. Jesse took in the sight of her bloody nose. Yep, it was broken alright.

"How are you feeling, Aubrey?"

"Oh baby.. I hope you slap that bitch hard for me.. it hurts so much..."

Aubrey was trying to faint dramatically into his arms. He caught her easily but instead of letting her lean on him, he straightened her up firmly on her feet.

"You should get it looked at. Now if you excuse me, I have to go after my friend."

Aubrey was looking at him wildly. "Aren't you staying with me?"

"No."

"Jesse! Are you choosing to go after that freak over me?"

"Yes, I am, Aubrey and she is not a freak. Beca is my friend."

"If you go after that slut, that's it, Jesse! There will be no us anymore!" Aubrey said shrilly, still holding on to her nose.

"Yeah, I was kinda hoping for that," Jesse smiled. "It's over, Aubrey. I can't stay with you anymore."

Audible gasps rose from around them. Aubrey's face was frozen for a moment before her bloodied mouth worked into an eerie smile. "Oh, baby... you are just joking. You can't leave me. I'm going to be Prom Queen!"

"You know that does not matter to me, Aubrey," Jesse said calmly. "And if you don't, more the reason for me to leave. Goodbye Aubrey. Have fun being Prom Queen."

He spun around and walked off, ignoring more gasps and a high pitch screeching coming from Aubrey. His EX-girlfriend. God, that felt good. He had never felt this good in months. It felt like he was finally doing something right. For once.

Now he'd only need to find Beca.

* * *

Beca was walking along the pavement. Her phone beeped with texts from Chloe, saying they were at Benji's home. Beca texted back before dropping the phone back into her pocket and continued walking. Her lower lip hurt like hell. She could feel the swell and she was trying hard not to rub at it. The cut had closed but she could still taste the metallic taste of blood in her mouth and she cursed Jesse Swanson to high heaven.

She drew her jacket closer around her. The rip in her top was not too bad but she did not want to flash her boobs to any unsuspecting jogger. She was trying hard not to cry. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Why did she feel like crying? It had been so good to punch Aubrey in the face. Finally. God, that skank bitchwhore had it coming for a long time. It was just... she just felt.. Jesse was... Urghhh!

Beca was dashing away those stupid tears from her eyes that she did not see the car slowing down next to her.

"Beca."

She stiffened up, pulled her jacket closer, totally ignored the person calling her name and walked on.

"Beca, come on. Get in."

Stupid Jesse Swanson. She did not have any time for traitors like him. Stupid jock with stupid skanky whore girlfriend who give good blowjobs. Only fucking reason he was still up her ass.

"Beca. Stop."

No way. Not going to stop.

She could hear him swearing in exasperation and the sound of him hitting the wheel with the palm of his hand. The car accelerated, covering a distance before he braked it to a stop. Jesse got out of the car and walked back towards her.

Beca stopped, trying to think. Should she run? Should she make a break for it? He was stalking towards her, with the most dangerous, angry look on his face. She should run.

Too late.

Jesse was right in front of her now, towering over her, looking down at her with dark, stormy eyes. She stood defiantly, meeting his gaze. They stood like that for a moment in a silent stare-off.

He did not say a word. He just bodily picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

That seemed to break the spell and Beca suddenly found her voice. "Put me down, you fucker! What the hell are you doing?"

She tried to kick him but he held her legs easily. Even her fists battering his back did not seem to have any effect. With one arm holding a wriggling Beca over his shoulder, Jesse opened the passenger door. He finally put her down on the pavement next to the passenger seat.

"Get in." His voice was dangerous, like he would not tolerate any argument.

Not that Beca wouldn't try. "Like hell I would!"

Jesse was crowding her into that small space, leaning into her, trying to get her to step back and get into the car. She was holding her ground, refusing to be intimidated, her back now against the car. They were both suddenly aware how close they both were to each other. He was almost pressing into her, one hand on her arm, breathing down on her. Beca could feel his warm breath on her cheek, the smell of his clean sweat and that cologne he usually wore.

"You are hurt." He said simply, his voice low. His hooded gaze was locked on her lips. His hand somehow made its way to her face, his fingers splayed under her chin and his thumb stroked across that broken skin on her lower lip, so unbearably gentle that she wanted to close her eyes and just sigh. She just wanted to lean against him and... No. No. This is... No!

"Leave me alone!" Beca hissed. "Don't you have your girlfriend to look after?"

Jesse let out a breath of frustration. He took his hand off her.

"Just get in, Beca, or help me god, I would..."

"Slap me across my face again?" she yelled back. She might as well punch him in the gut. The look of hurt that he gave her. Jesse took a deep breath to stop himself from yelling.

"We are going to Benji's. Get in." he said slowly, looking away. "Please..."

For a minute, Beca thought of kneeing him in the balls and made a run for it. She finally slid into the passenger seat, face still mutinous. Jesse got in, started the car and they drove in silence. She was staring angrily out of the window.

"Why the fuck did you throw that punch?" Jesse suddenly said, breaking the heavy silence.

Beca whirled her head round in surprise. Really? He need to ask? Really?

"Oh. I'm sorry. I wasn't throwing a punch. I was just dancing around when Aubrey's face hit my fist!" Beca spat out, her eyes flashing. "I didn't mean to break your precious girlfriend's fake nose!"

"Did you ever stop to think you might get into trouble?"

"I don't really care."

"Well, you should! You might get expelled, Beca!" Jesse spat back. "Have you thought what your parents would do? They will go mental!"

"Like I said, Swanson. I don't care! No one talk shit about my friends like that."

Jesse snorted in disgust, his hands tightening around the wheel.

"I don't expect you to understand, Swanson."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Jesse glanced at her, his eyes angry.

"Just because you don't have a pair to stand up for your friends, does not mean I don't have a pair as well!"

Jesse brought the car to a screeching stop. He was facing Beca now, anger all over his face.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" His voice was tight with suppressed anger.

"You heard me!" Beca said, meeting his flashing eyes squarely. "What the fuck happened to you? You used to hang out with Benji. Now you are hardly around. Those meatheads would have left him alone if he was still your friend!"

"He is still my friend."

"Funny way of showing it! When was the last time you saw him? When was the last time you've been to his place? You are not his friend!" Beca ranted. "Let's not even talk about what happened back there!"

"Is that why you are mad at me? Because I accidentally slap you?" Jesse ranted back. "It was an accident, Beca! Stop being a drama queen."

Beca drew a sharp breath. She shook her head slowly; like she was in shock.

"You think I am mad at you for slapping me?" Her voice was almost a painful whisper. "You really think I'm mad at you for that?"

Jesse wanted to yell out loud. She would be the death of him.

"What the fuck is it now? Why are you mad at me now? What have I done now?" Jesse was yelling, his voice reverberating in that small space. "For fuck's sake, tell me, Beca! Because that's the only thing that you seem to be lately. Mad at me all the time!"

"I am mad because you didn't trust me back there!" Beca yelled back. "It was bad enough you don't stand up for me. Nor for Benji. You didn't have my back, Jesse! What the fuck happened to my best friend?"

She stopped shouting now. Because she was going to cry.

"I get it you were trying to protect your girlfriend."

Fuck, she was crying now.

"You could have at least listened to me instead of jumping in thinking I got it all wrong," Beca continued wretchedly, her tears rolling freely now. "I would have done the same for you."

Jesse sat back dumbly in his seat. She just turned away, angrily wiping these stupid tears away. He started the car again and they continued the drive. There was an uncomfortable silence; the only noise was Beca trying not to sniffle too loudly. They were now in front of Benji's house. Jesse parked the car and Beca was trying to get out as quick as she can.

"Becs.."

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him. Oh fuck. He had that despairing look in his face that always, ALWAYS made her stop.

"I'm..I'm really sorry," his voice was barely a whisper. "I've been the worst kind of friend."

Beca shifted uncomfortably.

"Jesse..."

"No, I have. I hardly see Benji. I hardly see you. I don't even know what's going on with you now. And I used to know. We have not seen a movie in ages. I really missed that. I really missed you. But.. I..I just...I don't know what's happening to us."

Beca sighed. He had stared straight ahead after that broken speech, not looking at her.

"I do," she said. It's your bitchwhore girlfriend - she wanted to say but Beca bit that down. "We've grown apart, Jesse. It's fine. It happens all the time. Don't beat yourself up about it."

Jesse shook his head. No, that was not it. His hands were restlessly clutching the steering wheel.

"Beca.."

"I think we should go in."

Beca quickly opened the door and stepped out, closing the door behind her. She pressed the bell and the door was opened.

"Beca!"

"Hey Mrs. Applebaum. I've...we've come to see Benji." Jesse was right behind her now.

"Hello Mrs. Applebaum."

"Jesse! Oh my goodness, when was the last time I saw you?" Benji's mom smiled up at him. "You've shot up a few inches."

"Umm..sorry.." Jesse did not quite know what to say.

"They are all out at the back. They went straight there," Mrs. Applebaum said. "I hope you are staying for dinner because I made meatloaf."

They gave the kindly woman a big grin and nodded their heads in unison.

"Go round the back," she said. As they were about to move away, she spoke again, "Thank you for dropping by, kids. Benji needs his friends today."

* * *

Chloe's eyes were as big as wagon wheels when she saw them coming down the pathway towards the pool house. There was Beca, looking slightly disheveled, with a fat lip, face like thunder and Jesse walking behind her, looking halfway uncomfortable and embarrassed.

She was about to say something when Beca shot her a warning look and shook her head once. It was when Beca came nearer that Chloe saw how red her eyes were and her tear stained face.

"Hey Chloe. Benji inside?" Jesse mumbled in greeting. She nodded and Jesse went into the pool house. A minute later, Stacie came careening out.

"Oh my god, Beca!" Stacie came over, waving her phone at them. "Did you really?"

"What?" Beca said in surprise.

"What happened to your lip?"Stacie asked.

"Why is Jesse here? Why are you crying?" Chloe asked.

"Did it felt good to punch her?" Stacie piped in.

"Punch who?" Chloe asked, clearly confused.

"Aubrey."

"You punched Aubrey?" Chloe asked, her eyes wider than wagon wheels now.

"How did you know? You were here all this time," Beca said.

"Did Aubrey punch you back?"

"Is that how you got your fat lip?"

"No, Jesse slapped me."

Two loud gasps went up before the two girls started babbling.

"He did what?" "That bitch! I'm gonna have him!" "No, me first." "Arghh get out of my way, Red."

Beca threw herself in front of the door. "Shut the hell up!"

Chloe and Stacie stopped their squabbling and shoving.

"Let's all calm our tits down, ok?" Beca took a deep breath.

"Did you really punch Aubrey?" Chloe asked. Beca nodded.

Both Stacie and Chloe were grinning. Stacie quickly pressed her messages and out popped a video of Beca punching Aubrey. They stared in fascination; even through the tinny speaker they could hear the crack.

"Oh my god! You did!" Chloe said.

"That's my girl!" Stacie said proudly.

"Did she really waved a cross at you?" Chloe was laughing now. Her hands were clutching her sides. "Did she...did she really threaten you..with..with..HOLY water?!"

The three of them were now falling about laughing. It took them a few minutes to keep control of their snorts.

"Ok. Your lip. Jesse did that?" Stacie asked, looking a little serious now.

"It was an accident."

"Really? He wasn't trying to defend that skank?"

Beca shook her head. "He was trying to stop me beating the tar out of her."

Chloe started to giggle. "So you got accidentally pimp slapped?"

It was terribly funny all of a sudden and they just broke out laughing, tears running down their face. Chloe and Beca were holding on to each other' laughing helplessly while Stacie was leaning on the wall for support. Her phone chimed with a message, which she read in between wiping the tears off.

"Oh."

A few messages pinged in quick succession. Stacie opened one.

"Guys, you should see this."

Chloe and Beca wiped their faces and leant in, looking at Stacie's phone. The visuals was a bit shaky and they could not really see who was whom. But here was no mistaking Jesse's voice saying firmly, "It's over, Aubrey. I can't stay with you anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N No major plot twists. Just lots of friendship feels**

* * *

_"So all those rumours about Benji and Coach Wilkins were not true?"_

_"So not true! Have you NOT heard? Apparently Benji is straight and... well equipped?"_

_"Erhmygerd! Really? So Aubrey's been telling lies?"_

_"Like totally! Just like she lied about breaking her nose falling from that cheer pyramid. Hellooo? Everyone saw that video."_

_- sniggers - "I'm voting Beca Mitchell for Prom Queen."_

* * *

Aubrey Posen was having a bad day. No, make it a bad week. She was fuming. She could not understand why one bad thing after another was happening to her. That all these bad things currently happening were perhaps her fault never actually crossed her mind. No, it was definitely not her fault.

She was the victim here, goddamnit!

She was the one sporting a broken nose, two black eyes and a chipped tooth. And if that was not bad enough, she just got dumped by the perfect boyfriend and now date-less for prom. Judging by all that sniggering and gossiping she heard while in the toilet cubicle just now, her future being Prom Queen was looking less and less certain.

Aubrey Posen seriously believed she was the epitome of Little Miss Perfect. Because she was. She really was. Perfect hair, perfect body, perfect life. Blonde, beautiful and rich. Captain of the cheerleading squad, Grade A boyfriend on her arm, future Prom Queen. That was her story. That was how it supposed to be in the natural order of things.  
And now some stupid nobody, some freak of nature goth girl decided to stain her life...with her bad hair, bad clothes and bad attitude?

She worked hard to get where she was, damnit! Aubrey Posen did not get where she was being a wallflower. It took a lot of deceit and cunning. A lot of conniving, backstabbing and in some cases, bribery. And now all her carefully laid plans were laid to waste. All her Machivellian plots she worked so hard on ripped asunder by that...that horror.

Aubrey felt that familiar bile rising up her throat. She took a deep breath and fought it down. This would not do. This was not how it was supposed to be. She had to restore everything to the right order. With her on right on top, of course.

Hmm... prom date will not be a problem. Prom Queen even less so - she had made sure of that. Now, the only problem left was Beca Mitchell.

* * *

"Hi Jesse."

"Hey Jesse."

"Oh hi, Jess."

Jesse smiled and nodded at each greeting in turn, getting more and more puzzled. He must have been greeted with even more smiles and simpers than usual. He had always been friendly and said hey to whomever he knew in the halls but these few days were a bit ridiculous.

"Hi Jess."

"Oh hey Cara."

The girl looked like she was about to faint. Jesse just smiled and walked on. Behind him, he could hear a squeal and a breathy "Oh my god, he knows who I am!?" Jesse just shook his head. That was a little weird.

And speaking of weird...

"Hey weirdo."

Beca closed her locker to find Jesse's laughing eyes looking down at her. After that day, they had come to some sort of uneasy arrangement for a lack of a better word. It was still a little awkward between them but somehow it was fine because they knew it would just be a matter of time. The most important thing was Benji had returned to school the very next day, head held high with his friends around him and they all hung out on the weekend. As far at things went, it was ok.

"Whatcha want nerd?"

"Nothing. Just want to...(Hey Jess)... hi... walk you to class."

Beca sighed and scowled, "I can find my own class, thank you very much. And in case you are wondering, these halls are safe."

"I don't know, Becs... (Morning Jesse!)... umm good morning..." Jesse was staring confusedly at a gaggle of girls who just greeted him with huge smiles before turning back to Beca. He said earnestly, "These halls are NOT safe, Becs. Last week they found a rabid racoon. (Hi Jesse)... hey, hi...who knows what's going to happen next? You might get a zombie attack."

"Oh I will be perfectly safe," Beca said, trying hard not to laugh. "I am not sure about you though."

"Come on, what could happen to me? I am a strapping young man; not a tiny creature like you."

"Oh I don't know. The halls are choked with your fan club at the moment. They might tear your hair or try to grab your underwear. While you are still in it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jesse was walking beside Beca now. Three other separate girls said hey to Jesse again. What's wrong with all the girls these days?

"Are you telling me you are not enjoying all this new attention?"

"What?"

Beca rolled her eyes. He was her friend but boy, was he dumb as fuck sometimes.

"Thank god you are pretty, Jesse."

"Umm..thanks? For the compliment?"

See?

Beca shook her head in despair at how dense he was. "Now you are solo; presumed dateless for prom, you are fair game, dude."

"What?! Is that what this is all about? That is.. a little... scary." He did looked a little petrified. "Was that why Mary-Lee was hanging round my locker giving me suggestive looks? And someone popped some lacy panties into my locker with a phone number? Oh god... and a jock strap too. With a phone number."'

Jesse was shuddering a little. Beca was trying to stifle her snort.

"Just pick a prom date already. There you go. Problem solved."

Jesse just stared a little at Beca, who was busy texting on her phone.

"There's no other girl I want to go to prom with," he said, willing himself to say out the words he really wanted to say.

It went over her head.

"So? Pick a dude already." Her eyes were still fixed on her phone. A few dings of incoming messages came up.

"Whose texting you?" Jesse said trying to take a look.

"I don't know. Bobby? Some weird message. Look," Beca passed her phone over.

Jesse frowned at the message, reading it quickly. "Oh that's easy. He wants to get into your pants."

"What?"

"Yep. Don't text back. Show me another."

"This one? From Matt?"

"Yep, wants to fuck you hard."

"Dude! He only asked me whether I like macaroni cheese."

"Yeah. Trust me. Hit me with another."

"OK, this one must be innocent. He sent me a pic of a cute kitten."

"He wants to know whether you like ..ermm you know... and up for a threesome."

"Oh my god!"

"Just don't answer back. Just delete all of them. Trust me, I'm your guy translator."

Beca shook her head in wonder. They were outside her classroom now.

"So...are you coming to the match today?" Jesse asked smiling. Beca looked a little unsure. "Aww Becs, you have to! It's my last game. And it's the championship! You used to come to all my matches."

"Don't push your luck, Swanson. Find yourself a new cheer... umm.. cheerleader."

It was too late for her to bite that sentence back. Yep, they had not talk about his big break-up yet. Beca was blushing a little now.

"Sorry, Jess," she mumbled.

"It's fine." Jesse's smile was a little tight but he then grinned. "You owe me for that though. I expect you to turn up today in your shortest skirt and some pom poms."

"Over my dead body."

"Yeah, whatever. Just come. Even if you are dead."

Beca was scowling now. Then something dawned on her. "Hey! You asked me whether I wanted some mac n cheese the other day. What the hell are you trying to say, Jesse?"

* * *

"Are they still talking?" Chloe whispered, looking round the corner.

"Yeah." Stacie answered. She frowned a little before laughing. "Jesse is trying to explain something and looking really uncomfortable. I wonder what he's trying to explain."

Chloe looked at both of them. Jesse was gesturing a little earnestly now and although she could not see it, Chloe knew Beca was probably rolling her eyes at his explanation. Beca went back to looking at her phone before walking into her class. They could see Jesse giving a huge sigh of relief before pulling his backpack higher up his shoulder and walking away.

"Do you think he's going to ask her to prom?" Chloe asked.

"She's going with Luke, right?" Stacie questioned.

"Nu-uh!" Chloe said. "The prom committee (aka me) just put down a ruling no outsiders allowed. Not having anyone hiring escorts, coming with aunties and such like. That would be just terrible."

"Chloe! Beca will be in bits! She was all set to go with Luke," Stacie whirled round, staring at her. The tall brunette then broke into a huge smile. "You devious, clever bitch you! I love it!"

* * *

Two-all. Half time and the score was tied. Jesse wiped the sweat off his brow with the sleeve of his jersey. Man, that was a hard half. The boys looked a little tired and deflated but they had to keep on. It had been the worse kind of luck that Coach was suspended. All thanks to Aubrey. True, once word filtered up that it was just a bunch of rumours and spiteful gossip, the suspension was lifted but they had lost that momentum.

"Jesse! Jesse!"

Jesse was now smiling. He recognised Chloe's sparkly, perky voice a mile off. And as he turned round, it was like his prayer was answered. There was Chloe and Stacie waving their pennants wildly at him, calling him over. And sandwiched in between was Beca, scowling as usual.

He jogged over to the stands.

"Heyyyy, you guys made it!" Jesse said happily. "Umm.. even you, Becs. And you don't even look dead!"

"Oh she wouldn't miss it!" Chloe trilled. "That was exciting, Jess! And that goal you scored was something else."

"Thanks! Becs, where's your pom poms?" Jesse was laughing now.

"Shove it down the throat of the guy who asked me the _very_ same question," she replied, baring her teeth at him.

"Come on, Becs. You have to be more perky than that." Stacie urged.

"Yeah. Team." Beca deadpanned, waving a flag half-heartedly.

"OK. That's enough for me. We will win for sure with that kind of cheer," Jesse teased her back.

He was smiling so happily that Beca could not help but smiled a little back. He looked truly happy to see them here. She could see they had a hard first half and could use some support. The cheerleading team was just going through the motions, not even trying. Beca knew Aubrey probably put them up to it, being the vindictive bitch that she was and she hated her for that. She could just see that blonde bitch chatting up some footballer jock by the stands and throwing them evil looks from where she was.

"I have to go back for the pep talk. See you guys after?" Jesse was now saying. "Good luck hug?"

"Dude, you are sweaty! How about a handshake?" Beca said.

"Here!" Stacie leaned over and gave Jesse a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yeah. Good luck kiss!" Chloe kissed his other cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark. Jesse was just smiling far too widely, looking expectantly at Beca now. She scoffed and he just shrugged and was about to turn away when she grabbed his shoulders.

She pulled him closer and landed a huge smack on his lips. It was over far too quickly.

"Now win, you bastard."

She let him go and Jesse ran back. His head was in a spin and he knew there was a huge grin plastered on his face. The boys who all had seen the display were looking at him with wonder.

"Dude...what was that?"

"Did you just got kisses from all the three of them?"

"Dude, your game is as strong as fuck!"

"Shut it y'all." Jesse said. He felt lighter and more energised somehow. He felt like he could take on the whole team and anything was possible, "Look, we've got this, boys. The trophy is just there. We just need to reach out and take it. So bring your game now. We ARE going to win!"

* * *

He played like a man possessed. And seeing their captain playing like that just made everyone tried a little harder. They were a different team in the second half, chasing every ball, taking every chance they could. The other team did not know what hit them.

Jesse was shouting encouragement out to his team mates, making sure they were all on point. The crowd was behind them now, cheering for every chance they took. He could also hear Chloe and Stacie and Benji shouting and cheering. And her voice. He could picked up her voice easily, even with all the deafening cheers now coming up from the stands. It made his heart sang.

* * *

"Come on Jesse!" Beca was yelling now. "Come on! Get that stupid ball!"

Stacie and Chloe were staring at the small brunette. Yeah, both of them and Benji were cheering like mad but nowhere as voracious as Beca. It was something else to see. The girls were trying to hide their smiles but they needn't bother; she was so into the game she could not see anything else.

"What the fuck? That was a stupid challenge!" Beca was bellowing now.

"Becs! You can't swear! There are kids about," Chloe said.

But Beca did not hear her. There was a pass and the team had surged forward towards the opposing half. Another pass which Jesse caught neatly. She was clutching Stacie in anticipation. "He's going for it, girls! He's gonna score!"

And there was a huge gasp.

"Oh my god!"

* * *

He was on point. He was going to score. Then Jesse felt the spurs of that defender's boots straight into his shin. He yelped and fell. Stupid fucking defender. No way he was going for the ball. It was a foul. He was lying on his back on the grass now, grabbing his hurt leg; the concerned faces of his team mates now hovering over him. The first aider was by his side in no time, checking his leg.

"I'm fine. It just hurts like hell," he said. There were some lacerations on his leg and that stung a little. He stood up with some help and walked a few steps. He could see Beca standing up on stands, looking pale and anxious.

"I'm fine."

It was definitely a foul.

"Let me take the fucking free kick." Jesse said, more than a little angry.

So there he was in front of the goal. The goalkeeper dancing a little on the spot, trying to psych him out. He just glared at him, harnessing whatever badass Beca vibe he had picked up over the years. He had to be cold. He had to be clinical. He had to be hard. The image of where the ball were to go was fixed firmly in his mind. A deep breath. A thunder of a heart beat. A high pierced whistle. And he took the kick.

It was pandemonium a moment after.

* * *

"Oh my god, Jesse! That was incredible!"

Can this be true? Was Beca Mitchell hopping and hugging him excitedly? Jesse could not grin any wider or his face would split. They had ran onto the pitch after the final whistle. They had won 3-2, thanks to that penalty kick. She had ran straight for him, face shining and jumped into him, now hugging him tight. He hugged her back just as tight and she did not seem to be bothered with him sweating. Chloe and Stacie came storming after, hugging both of them tight. Followed by an excitable Benji.

"Dude, you won it!"

"Was there any doubt?" Jesse laughed back.

He was about to topple over with all of them hugging him like this. He wouldn't have it any other way. His team mates were all being swarmed by the excitable supporters. It was their first championship win in years and everyone was visibly excited.

"Guys, I have to get the trophy now," Jesse was saying happily and they finally let him go, still smiling. "There's an after party. See you guys there?"

"Yeah, sure thing!" Chloe squealed.

"I'm so there!" Stacie yelled. "The hunter gets hungry seeing all that action!"

Beca was still holding on to his arm excitedly.

"You coming Becs?" Jesse's eyes were on her.

She was still so excited but she shook her head. "I got work tonight. I'll drop by if I can."

"Oh. Sure."

"Yeah. Luke can drop me." she was saying now.

Jesse was now aware of the tall blonde man who was just outside their immediate circle. He was lounging casually just looking at them with a smile.

"Hey Luke." Jesse said, tipping his head up in greeting. "Didn't know you came."

"Hey. Can't miss it. Beca's been talking about it all week," Luke said coming over to the group. He came round, smiling down at her and she grinned back, letting go of Jesse's arm. "That was some good football you played there. That defender was a wanker, tackling you like that."

"Thanks." Jesse replied blandly. He looked at everyone in turn, not missing the way Beca was smiling up at Luke, her hand in his. "I have to go. See you guys later, ok?"

He turned back and jogged over to his delirious team-mates, admist a chorus of "See you later, Jesse" from the group. A while later, he was holding their hard won trophy and it felt great. He was smiling. He was more than happy. He was the champion. But he could not help feeling like he won the game but lost the girl.

* * *

**A week later**

"Well, what do you think?"

"Ugh. I can't believe you made me watch The Hobbit!"

They were filing out of the theatre with the rest of the audience who were also loudly discussing the film.

"Don't take the title personally, short stuff," Jesse teased. He continued excitedly. "Don't you think it's better than the first one? And did you see the Peter Jackson cameo in the beginning. That is so Alfred Hitchcock! Alfred Hitchcock used to do cameos in his films all the time."

"I am not going to pretend I understand a word you are saying," Beca said, rubbing her temples. "It's not like it was a bad movie. It's fine. I was just expecting the dragon to die, in the end, that's all."

"Becs!" Jesse said horrified. "You were not paying attention! It's a trilogy. They are setting it up for the third one."

"Money grubbing villains taking money from movie nerds like you," she grumbled. Jesse was grinning at that very apt description when he realised he was missing his car keys.

"Fuck. I must have dropped my car keys inside."

"Want me to help look?"

"Nah. Just wait here. I'll be back in a minute."

It actually took him ten minutes - half of it trying to convince the cleaner he was actually trying to find his car keys and the other half, rifling through the floor, sticky with soda and trodden on popcorn. By the time he found Beca, she was standing stiffly against a pillar. Two men were crowding around her and he could see they were getting their flirt on. She was just looking thunderous.

"Hey, babe." Jesse called out and in the next minute, he was beside her, winding his arm around her waist. "Whose your friends?"

The guys looked at him. "Oh. Sorry. Didn't know you had a boyfriend. Sorry, dude."

Jesse just nodded, eyes still on them. They were now slinking away.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"So ready."

They walked away, heading toward the carpark. He was still holding her hand and she did not let go.

"You want to get something to eat?" Jesse asked.

"OK."

They got into the car and Jesse drove off. She was a little quiet. Jesse glanced at her a little worried.

"You ok? Those jerks said stuff to you?"

Beca was quiet for a minute and then she let out a derisive snort. "I just standing there alone, minding my business. Just because I'm alone and they think I am fair game? Men are such asshats! Honestly! All of them! Such assholes! Men are all assholes! Umm... Except you, Jesse. "

"That's good to know? I'm still a man, you know, Becs."

"Thanks for saving me back there, fake boyfriend." Beca glanced at him. They were at a red traffic light and Jesse glanced back at her.

"Hey, I was not saving you. They didn't know it but I was actually saving them."

She was smiling now.

"Yeah, they should totally buy me lunch next time they see me. They didn't know how close they were to certain death."

Beca was laughing out loud now and Jesse just felt happier now she was laughing. He drove off when the light turned green. A huge noticeboard by the side of the road caught their eyes.

"Holy mother of god! What the hell is that?"

* * *

"Did you see that?" Jesse was saying, his Taco Bell burrito halfway up to his mouth. "Did you see that? Tell me you see it. Tell me I was NOT hallucinating."

They had gotten some takeaway Taco Bell and were seating on the bonnet of his car, at their favourite spot, looking out at the town below.

Beca swallowed her mouthful, took a deep glug of her soda before replying, "Dude... no one can miss it. I think you can even see it from the moon."

"Whatever possessed her to do that?" Jesse whispered, still not taking a bite from his burrito. He was still reeling from seeing that huge ass billboard of Aubrey Posen asking all and sundry to vote her for Prom Queen. True, nominees could canvas for votes and whoever got the most votes will be crowned Prom King and Queen but taking out a billboard at the side on the road was a bit much. It was like the 50 ft woman asking you to vote. And it was a little scary seeing a huge ass version of your ex-girlfriend over you like that.

Beca shrugged. She couldn't care less. She thought it was really funny.

"There must be one hell of a crazy in her waiting to get out," Jesse said, finally biting down onto his burrito.

"Just the one?"

Jesse choked on his burrito, coughing and spluttering. Beca slapped him hard on his back.

"Dude."

He was wiping his tears from trying to laugh and cough at the same time. Jesse quickly took a drink and cleared his throat loudly.

"Don't do that, Beca."

"OK, try not to kill you next time."

Jesse made sure he had that laugh out of him before he took another bite. They ate and laughed and talked, moving from one nonsensical topic to another. It had been a while since they had such a good chat like this. There was no awkwardness now.

The stars were out now and they were now leaning up against the windscreen, next to each other, just staring at the stars. Even the silence was comfortable.

"So you want to talk about it?" Beca said casually.

Jesse thought about it for a moment and sighed. "There's nothing much to say. She's crazy."

"Oh we know that."

They were chuckling loudly now with Jesse wiping his tears of laughter away again.

"Seriously, Jesse. Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno," Beca said in the growing dark. "It's the longest relationship you've been in, dude. You guys were together a little more than a year. It must have meant something."

Jesse was silent, just breathing slowly, staring at the stars above.

"I mean she must have taken your v-card, right?" Beca's voice was teasing. "And maybe you love her a little? Come on, man. It's me. You can tell me."

Jesse was blushing a little in the dark.

"I don't think I was in love with Aubrey." he said slowly.

"You player! You tapped that and you didn't even love her," Beca was shouting a little now, punching him in the arm.

"Hey that hurts," He rubbed that spot on his arm a little. They were silent for a while.

"The relationship was all wrong, Becs," Jesse finally said. "Don't get me wrong. It was fun in the beginning. I was dating Aubrey Posen. Head cheerleader and all that shit. I was all starry eyed. But you know, the scales fell off my eyes pretty quickly and things just went downhill."

It was like a dam had broken.

"There are things she did that bothered me so much. All the fake stuff, all the parading around. And I hated the way she talked about you. You are my best friend, Becs, and she talked so much smack about you. I knew she missed you out from her party on purpose and that was low. Then 'that' happened. I'm so sorry for that, Becs. I should've stood up for you. She was being so nasty . You have no idea how sorry I am."

Beca just nodded in the dark.

"She and I fought and I should've broken up with her then." Jesse sighed, knowing how true that was. "Then Pukegate happened and everyone seemed to abandon her. I felt a little sorry, you know. I couldn't leave her then. I could almost deal with her crazy. I mean, everyone has their crazy, right?"

Beca tried hard not to laugh. A retort about Aubrey's crazy was at the tip of her tongue but she bit it back. She just listened, letting him vent.

"I could deal with her crazy. No problem. And I tried being a better boyfriend. But I didn't like the person I've become, Becs. I stopped spending time with you guys and god, I was such a sucky friend. I didn't realised what a terrible friend I was."

"All those lies she was spreading. I thought it was just some harmless gossip. But not when innocent guys like Benji get hurt like that. That was it. I was done. You might have punched her, Bec, but that punch knocked ME into my senses."

Jesse finally trailed to a stop and heaved a sigh of relief. That felt good. Talking to her like that felt good. She always had a way of making him better. Jesse turned to look at Beca's profile in the half darkness. She was looking up at the sky, her head tipped back, her hair falling back from her pale face.

"I also realised something else as well."

He fell silent, a little unsure now.

"What is it?" she murmured out lazily as she closed her eyes. A slight wind picked up and blew a few strands of her hair and Jesse had the urge to tuck the loose strands back..

"I realised I don't have any feelings for Aubrey. Perhaps I never have and I was just lying to myself. I just know I don't love her."

Beca chuckled, frowning a little. "How do you know that? How do you even know when you are in love with someone?"

"Trust me. I know," Jesse whispered, staring at her. "I know how it feels to fall in love."

Beca laughed and turned to him in disbelief, "You are such a dork! What was that? A line from which movie?"

Come on, man. Do it. Just say it. Oh god, Jesse, just tell her. Just tell her that you love her. But Jesse could only stare at how beautiful she looked, smiling up at him like this.

Beca shook her head and looked away, chuckling. "Come on, nerd, I have to get home. I promised Luke I work on those mixes for next week's gig."


	7. Chapter 7

**Another week later**

He gotta admit it. Despite being a teeny bit jealous of Luke, Jesse got to admit that Luke was really cool. The couple of times he had meet up with him, Luke had been a nice sort of chap; great sense of humour, cool taste in music and he treated Beca like a princess. They looked great together, they shared the same passion and interest and they looked happy.

Jesse hated it.

It didn't help Luke looked like a Greek god as well.

"So which one then?"

Jesse was plopped on Beca's bed as she waved the two outfits at him. He took a long thoughtful look at both.

"Neither."

"Really?" Beca was now looking at the two dresses in turn. "Stacie said these makes me look totally hot. Are you sure?"

Yeah, they would. Totally. She would look super hot and Jesse was sure Luke would want to do her. Hell, HE would want to do her. Nu-uh. There's no way he'd going to pick out an outfit that'll make Luke want to do that. Not a chance in hell.

"Put on that black, long sleeved top you have. The one with the pearl buttons."

"This one? Dude! It's like going for a job interview."

"Trust me, Beca. Guys don't like their girls to look trashy. You look..err..classy in that top."

She didn't looked too convinced. "Well...if you are sure..."

"Isn't he bringing you to a fancy restaurant?

"Yeah, he is. You are right," Beca smiled as she put the dresses back into her cupboard. She took out that satin black top and shook it out a little. Yep, that would go nicely with her new black slacks.

Jesse breathed a sigh of relief. Yeah, no free show for you tonight, Luke. You keep your hands to yourself. He wondered whether he should follow them. You know, just in case Luke gets all squidy. Beca would kill him afterwards but maybe that would be ok.

"So he's picking you up?"

"Yeah. He's got reservations at seven. Then we might go dancing," Beca replied. She turned to him and frowned at his expression. "Hey, are you sulking?"

Yes. Yes, he was.

"What gives, Becs?" Jesse was saying now, sounding a little annoyed. "I thought you don't do birthdays. I am not even allowed to bring you a card at the pain of death and now you are going out for a birthday dinner with Luke? And dancing?"

Beca was colouring a little.

"Umm...it's my 18th?" she answered back lamely.

That didn't wash with Jesse who was pouting a little now. Beca came over and lie down next to him. She then snuggled up to him and he automatically wrapped an arm around her. She was resting her head on his chest and they stayed like that for a moment.

Jesse closed his eyes, just enjoying the feel of her so close to him. He was trying hard not to nuzzle into her sweet smelling hair. Because that would be a little creepy. She had her arm flung around him and she hugged him tight.

"Ok, we can do something for my birthday. Happy?"

She could feel him nodding a little.

"Does it mean I can throw you a party?"

"Nooooo..."

"Ok, ok. No parties. Cake? With candles?"

"Urgh...ok. But no presents."

"Becaaaa! Presents are the best part!"

She shook her head vehemently against his chest.

"OK, no presents but yes cake and candles. I can work with that." he said, laughing a little. He was smiling fondly at her. "Look at you. What happened, man? Birthday cake, birthday dinner. Next year you might go as far as letting me get you birthday balloons."

"Don't even try."

"Luke's a great influence on you, huh?"

"What? What made you say that?"

"I tried for years to get you to celebrate your birthdays. No such luck. Now he swanned in and look at you." His tone was teasing so she did not know how much it actually hurt.

Beca sighed a little.

"Jess, I know it's only been a couple of months...but Luke...he's special, ok?" Beca murmured softly.

Jesse concentrated in keeping his breath steady. Although it felt like his heart was being stomped on at the moment.

"Yeah?" was all he could muster.

"Yeah." Beca moved, turning in his arm. Her chin was resting on his chest and she looked at him. "You like him, right?"

No. Hated him. Hated him with passion.

"He's cool," Jesse said instead. Well, if she's happy, what could he say?

Beca was still staring at him with her piercing blue eyes, like she was trying to work something out in her mind.

"Jess."

"Hmm?"

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

God, her eyes. Her dreamy blue eyes. He was drowning in them. How could he not noticed how blue and beautiful they were before? Jesse was a little speechless. What did she want to ask him? Ask me anything. Ask me anything Beca and I'll say yes.

"Wh..what is it?"

She sighed a little, biting her lower lip. He nearly clutched her tighter against him.

"I don't know how to say this..."

"It's me, Becs," he whispered. "You can say anything."

She stared at him a little longer, trying to gather a bit more courage.

"Ok. I need to know. And since it's you..."

He wanted to stroke her cheek now.

"Just say it," Jesse said slowly. She was making it hard for him to breathe.

"Can you tell me how to give a good blowjob?"

"WHAT?!" Jesse got up so quickly he dislodged Beca off the bed and she landed on the floor.

"Ow!" she yelled.

"Oh god, I'm sorry."

Jesse started trying to help her off the floor, offering his hand out to her but then changed his mind and tried not to touch her and then thought how weird that look and tried not to look at her. Then he got up and sat down again. He didn't know what to do with himself.

"No, no. I'm sorry. I freaked you out," Beca said, picking herself up and sitting at the edge of the bed. She was rubbing her elbow where it hit the floor.

Jesse got up and walked towards the window, trying to calm himself down.

"Ok...ok.." He breathed out slowly before turning around and finally looking at her. She was still rubbing her sore elbow. "Firstly, what the fuck? Secondly, what the flaming fuck, Becs? And thirdly, what the fuck AGAIN, Beca?"

"Would you calm down?" Beca scowled.

"I wouldn't know even how to give one! Let alone teach you!"

"I know you don't know how to give one!" she said, furiously rubbing her face in exasperation.

"Then what the fuck was that for?"

"I thought ...you know...you can tell me how it feels, from a guy's perspective," Beca was saying now. "And..you know...tell me what feels nice. And what to avoid."

"I don't know, Becs..."

"Come on! It was just like the time we described how it feels to come," Beca said. "You know...how it's different for guys and girls."

Yeah, they had that conversation before. But it was some time back.

"Where is this all coming from?" Jesse said in a near yell.

Beca was blushing furiously.

"You mean you'd never..."

"Of course I have!" Beca answered defensively. "I just...want to be better, you know. I was just...unsure..what to do."

"Are you asking me for tips to do it on Luke? Ugh Becs," Jesse looked like he was about to be sick. "Ughh..gross!"

Jesse was now trying to shut down any mental picture he had in his mind. Damn it, Beca, you are not making this easy.

"Jesse! You asked me how to go down on a girl before!"

"What? When? I didn't."

"Yes, you did! Before a big date with Aubrey. You wanted to know how to do it properly. And I told you what to do," Beca said. "She should thank me!"

"What? No. That couldn't be. Because I'd..never..."

"You never went down on her?" Beca's voice just went an octave higher. She was staring at Jesse in surprise.

"This conversation is making me very uncomfortable..."

"Oh my god! No wonder she's so uptight!" Beca said in wonder. "How can you not go down on her? Wait. You did tap that, right?"

"Becs!"

"Did you?"

"A gentleman never tells."

Beca was rolling her eyes. "How was it? Your first time."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Jesse. It's me."

"I don't even remember it."

"What? You don't remember your first time with Aubrey?" she squeaked. "You don't remember the first time you lost your v-card?"

"I was drunk, ok?"

"Jesse Samuel Swanson!" Beca was yelling now, getting up to her feet. "You had sex when you were blind stinking drunk? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

"Oh god! I know that, ok? Don't you think I know that? It worried me for months." Jesse was yelling a little back. He turned away from her and was now looking out of the window. "Don't shout at me!"

Beca stopped shouting and looked at her very best friend. He was standing by the window with his rigid back towards her. She did not need to see his face to know he was angry. She just made her best friend freaked out and now angry. Beca rubbed her temples, thinking what she should say next. She walked over and tried hugging him from behind but he shrugged her off.

"Jesse. Hey..." Beca said slowly. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you."

He sighed and she gently rubbed his back. He was still stiff and angry but at least, he did not shrug her off. She kept quiet for a little while, still rubbing his back soothingly. He sighed a little, finally relaxing and she then gently hugged him.

"If you want to talk about it, it's fine. If not, it's fine too," she mumbled into his back.

He was really quiet.

"I couldn't remember how it happened. We were drinking and fooling around. Things got out of hand," Jesse said slowly. "Next thing I remembered it was morning. I was naked and my dick hurts like hell. She came in after a shower and was all over me saying how great it was and how it was her first time."

"Why were you worried?"

He grunted.

"Were you worried you got her pregnant?"

He was silent for a while.

"Yeah. Yeah, I was."

Beca just tightened her hold around him.

"I couldn't even remember whether we used protection. She didn't want to talk about it. That's the worst part." Jesse groaned. "I was on the edge for weeks. Then she started saying her clothes don't fit and she's gaining weight. And she was puking so much. I was so scared, Becs."

Beca let him go and pulled him round to face her.

"When was this? Why didn't you come and talk to me?" she said softly, careful not to shout at him. He was looking so miserable.

"You were always mad at me. Then you and I were, you know..." he said, rubbing his face.

"That recent? Just a couple of months ago?"

"Three months?"

"Okay... so we can assume Aubrey is..not pregnant..now?" Beca continued slowly.

"No."

Beca was almost afraid to ask. Could it be Aubrey had a miscarriage? Or an abortion? Both situation were just too nightmarish to think about. And Jesse had to go through all that alone?

"It was gas."

Beca snorted. She tried so hard not to laugh but she could not help that snort. Jesse looked at her trying hard to bottle that laugh and he could not help it either. One snort led to another and they were both now laughing, holding on to their sides.

"So.." Beca was wiping her eyes. "The clothes don't fit because she got gas?"

Jesse could not answer. He was laughing too hard.

"And... and the puking?"

"Stress." He answered, still laughing. He bit down the next bubble of laugh. "No... no. I shouldn't laugh. Bad Jesse! This is serious. She could have been pregnant. Bad Jesse!"

"But it's gas."

That did it. Beca fell back onto the bed, laughing and Jesse leaned against her desk, breaking into fresh laughs. Beca suddenly straightened up.

"Oh. I just remembered. It was not you I talked to about going down on a girl. It was Benji."

"Benji?! Since when you talk about such things with Benji?"

"All the time."

Jesse looked at her sitting on the bed. His sides still hurt from all that laughing. He was a teensy bit jealous of Benji now. Hell, why was he so jealous with any guy that spend time with her?

"Why did you not just ask Chloe about the blowjob thing? Or Stacie? Stacie will tell you in glorious detail."

"You think I haven't? Stacie made us practice!"

"What?"

"Yep. On bananas."

Don't go there, Jesse. He tried not to think of Beca licking and sucking on a banana because that was SO going to turn him on.

"But Chloe and I got hungry."

That did it. The image of a pissed off Stacie and the girls just ignoring her while chomping on the bananas made him laugh yet again. He also unconsciously crossed his legs. His laughs finally petered out after some time and he straightened up. She was still lolling on the bed laughing.

"OK. What do you want to know?"

Beca stopped laughing immediately, sat up and looked at him a little disbelieving. "You ok with this?"

He shrugged, smiling a little. He prayed he could keep calm. "Yeah. It's educational and so forth. Although I do want you to tell me what you told Benji."

"Deal."

He came over and sat on the opposite end of the bed, looking at her for a moment. He was careful to leave some space between them. There was an expectant hush and Jesse took a deep breath. He could do this. He so could.

"OK. Ok... Different guys like it different, ok?"

"Ok."

"Some like to start slow. Some stroking, light kisses, small licks. Others like you to go straight in there. With the whole mouth thing."

"Oh. How do you like it?"

Jesse was slightly taken aback. But she looked curious rather than teasing. He was colouring a little.

"Depends. Sometimes I like it a bit rough. But a little teasing is nice."

"What? Rough like with teeth?"

"No, be careful with the teeth. Be very careful with the teeth. A little grazing is fine but hell, when it gets caught..."

He was grimacing now, his hands unconsciously landing on his lap. Jesse had a faraway look in his eyes and then shook his head like he was trying to get rid of some bad memory.

"Nooooo! Did Aubrey used too much teeth?"

"Becs!"

"Well, did she?"

"That's another story for another day!"

Beca knew when not to push her luck. "Ok. Ok, dude."

"Alright.. your turn."

Beca looked thoughtful for a minute. "Ok. You know how girls are. Don't just go doing the three points immediately, ok?"

"Three points?"

"You know, attack both breasts and then attack the muff? Don't just go diving for the pearl, cowboy." Beca said, gesturing to her hunter. "You know how ticklish I get? If you go straight there, I'll kick you across the room."

"OK, got it. Go slow."

"Yeah. Kiss me down my body, work your way down, stroke my legs, kiss my inner thighs. And when I'm relaxed, you are in."

Jesse felt his face getting hot now. Maybe this was not such a good idea. He cleared his throat a little.

"So what about the balls?"

"Wh..what about the balls?" Jesse squeaked.

"What do I do with them?"

"Umm... just be gentle with them. Cup them a little, roll them gently in your hands."

Fuck, he was getting turned on.

"Yeah? Do you like it that way?" Her voice was a little raspy as she looked at him, her cheeks now flushing.

"Mmm.." he answered. "A few licks there is really nice. How about you? Do you like it with a bit of tongue?"

She closed her eyes, leaned back onto the headboard and hummed a little. "Tongue is nice. Very delicate tongue is very, very nice."

"And fingers?"

"Very slowly, only if the nails are short and only when I am really, really wet."

The thought of her being really, really wet made him hard. The added thought of his fingers in her when she's really, really wet got him really, really hard. Jesse shifted to a more comfortable position, glad that her eyes were closed. If they were open, she could not missed that tent in his trousers.

"That perineum bit? At the base? Is it true it's sensitive?" she asked, her voice a little rough.

"Oh god, yes," he breathed out, closing his eyes and leaning back now. "Just...just be careful. Nothing 'inside' unless you know the guy likes it." Again he grimaced at a memory he'd rather forget.

"I like it when someone rubs me a little back _there_." she said softly.

"Yeah?"

She just hummed back. "Just a little."

Fuck, that was hot.

"So the bit underside the shaft? That's sensitive?" she was asking now.

"Yeah. Anything you do there is fine. Swirl your tongue round. Suck on it. It's...it's fine."

Damn it, Jesse. Keep your voice steady.

"What do I do with my hands when I'm..you know.. sucking on it?"

God, she'll be the death of him.

"Do I just keep it wrap round the dick, stroke the balls, rub the base?"

"All of the above. Just... umm.. do whatever feels right. Anything... anything is good." he said, eyes still closed. No, he was not imagining her mouth on him. Of course not.

"So..umm...fingers' good? How about mouth sucking on your... ermm pearl... together with the fingers?" he asked.

"Yes..." Did she moan a little? "That feels fucking incredible. Just.. ermm.. just vary the pressure a little. It's really sensitive and it can get too much. Just be guided by the way she's moving her hips."

There was a little silence with just their breaths filling up the room. Jesse felt so hot and turned on right now. Beca shifted a little, her leg brushing lightly against his. He felt goosebumps erupting on his skin. This was definitely not a good idea.

"So... sometimes guys moves their hips too?"

Jesse fought down that groan. . "Y...yes. It's hard not to. It feels really good. The mouth all warm and wet. We can't help it sometimes."

"It makes me gag. When they thrust too deep."

"Oh."

"Hmmm... "

"So the G-spot? It exist?"

"Apparently."

"No one done yours?"

"Mmm.. no."

"Ok."

- silence -

"Do I swallow?"

"If you want to."

"Guys don't mind if I spit it out?"

"Trust me. At that point, he won't be bothered."

God, He felt like stroking himself now.

"Jess."

His eyes flew opened immediately. Because she had moved from the end she was at and was now beside him. There was still space between them but her warmth, the shuddered breaths, the heavy heat in the room; it was making him restless.

"Are you turned on a little?"

He turned to look at her. Yes, yes I am, Beca. I am so turned on right now and I want nothing more than jump you. She was looking at him and he saw that naughty twinkle in her eye before she rearranged her expression to look more serious.

Oh, she was gaming him.

"Why? Are you?" he whispered lowly.

Hah. Two can play the game.

"What do you think?" she breathed back, sliding her hand up his arm.

"I can't tell. Girls are a little harder to tell," he murmured back, his voice still low. "You can tell with guys. You just need to look... down."

Her eyes darted down before looking at his face again and he could see her eyes widening. Haha! He was winning.

"Maybe we can do something about that?" her voice a silky purr. She was still looking into his eyes.

He quirked an eyebrow. He was not going to back down. "Maybe you should... practice?"

"You think so, huh?"

"Yeah. I think you should."

He touched her lightly on her arm and she jumped a foot high, "Dude! No..."

Jesse got up from the bed, laughing loudly. "Haha! You blinked first! I win!"

He turned back and nearly choked. "Becs, what are you doing?!"

"What?" Her voice was muffled. By the tshirt she was pulling over her head. Exposing her very beautiful, very perfect chest. She pulled her shirt off and looked quizzically at Jesse. Whose jaw had hit the floor.

"I need to get changed for my date." She tossed the shirt aside and began to unbutton and shimmy out of her shorts, her bottom wriggling deliciously on thebed.

Jesse immediately turned his back to her. OK, this was not funny anymore. He was a hot and bothered. His balls were aching a little. He definitely did not think he could handle seeing Beca in just her underwear. That image of her just in her pretty light blue lacy bra and shorts was enough to set him off already.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? You've seen me change like a million squillion times," Beca said. He could hear the bed creaking as she got up and he felt her moving behind him towards her wardrobe.

Yeah, that was true. She was comfortable enough with him to walk around the room in just her underwear but this was way before he got all these horny, torrid ideas about fucking her hard until she scream. Oh fuck, don't go there, Swanson.

"I'm taking a shower." Beca was now saying, tightening a bathrobe round her and walking towards the door.

"You are going to take hours," Jesse said, throwing up his arms. The thought of her in the shower was making him ache more. "Umm.. So I'd better go. Catch you later?"

She stopped by the door, gazing at him oddly. "Ok. I'll catch you later.

* * *

**A couple of hours later**

His phone buzzed with an incoming message.

_Beca : Hey, you still up?_

_Jesse : It's only 930. Wassup?_

_Beca : I'm outside._

Jesse got up and went to his window. She was indeed just outside, looking up at him. He just gestured at her to come up. She climbed up the trellis and was at his window within minutes. He offered his hand to pull her in but she managed just fine. She's done it plenty of times.

"Date finished early." Jesse said.

"Yeah. Luke has an early start tomorrow and a paper to finish. I got you a doggy bag."

She tossed that aluminium swan over which he caught.

"Gee, thanks?" He set in aside and sat back on his bed, pulling his laptop onto his lap.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked, coming over to sit next to him.

"The thing you detest most," he said, laughing a little. "Watching Ironman."

He had deliberately chose something loud, with explosions and without any sex scenes. He had to take care of himself after coming home just now and just didn't need any more stimulation. Although saying that, having her sit so close to him yet again... She wore that long sleeved top but he had forgot how shiny and soft the satin top was and how fitted the blouse was, especially around her chest.

"Can I watch?"

Jesse immediately shut down the laptop and put it aside.

"Ok, what's wrong?"

He peered into her face. She was not crying. She looked fine. But she was acting weird.

"What? Nothing's wrong."

"Everything's ok with Luke?"

"Yeah. Better than ok," she said. "I just want to watch a movie with you, alright?"

He frowned a little but took the laptop and settled it between them. She snuggled into his shoulder and he held her while they watched the movie. She yawned a little.

"This is nice," she murmured.

"Sshhh! if you can't be quiet, go home."

She pinched him and mercilessly laughed when he yelped. They settled down and watched the movie.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he whispered.

"No talking during the movie," she scolded back.

It was now at the part where Pepper Potts was downloading the folders off Obadiah Stane's computer.

"Jess?"

"Hmm.."

"You did get me a present and card, right?"

He chuckled a little. "Yeah. Yeah I did."

"When are you going to give it to me?"

"When it's not your birthday."

She was smiling. Then she yawned again and closed her eyes. "You're my best friend, Jess."

"Hmm.."

"Love you."

"Love you too, Becs."

She was quiet, fighting sleep.

"Jesse."

"Hmm?"

She was silent. "I.. hmm.. never mind.."

He waited for something further but she had already fallen asleep. Jesse watched a little more of the movie, keeping his arm around her. She shifted a little in her sleep and sighed against him. It was hopeless - he could not watch the movie like this. Slowly, he shut down the laptop and set it aside, careful not to jostle her. She slept on.

Jesse stared at the ceiling for a minute, wondering what he should do. She had not fallen asleep against him like this since...oh, about a year back or so when Chloe and Stacie caught them in her bed.

He contemplated letting her sleep on his bed while he slept on the floor. But she was so warm and soft in his arm like this. And she was frowning a little in her sleep when he tried extricating his arm from underneath her, her hand clutching onto his tshirt.

She was mumbling something in her sleep and Jesse had to smile. He forgot she sometimes talk in her sleep. And can do whole conversations. He recorded them before.

Ah fuck it. He'll deal with the consequences later.

Jesse turned a little to his side and wrapped her closer to him. He pulled up his blanket around them, tucking her in properly. She smelled incredible. He nuzzled into her soft hair and he kissed the top of her head gently.

"Beca. Are you awake?" he whispered. "Becs?"

He was answered by a soft snore.

"Goodnight, baby," he whispered, closing his eyes. "I love you."

And when he finally said it, he thought his heart was breaking.

* * *

**A/N** : _Oh man! I hope no one is put off with that little exchange about oral sex. I was gunning for a frank discussion between good friends rather than something pervy, although Jesse did get more than a little comfortable._

_So prom chapter next and I need help! I went to an all girls school yonks ago so have no idea what happens at prom. Help! Do they serve food? Or do they go for dinner and then go to prom? No alcohol I think? So what sort of stuff do they serve? What do they do? official photos, dancing, music? Crowning of prom king and queen? And then what? Do anyone slope off to do...you know...schmexy stuff? Help!_

_shout out to Jecalurker and Guest. Hey! welcome to the party and thank you for the reviews. The bit about Aubrey having gas is thanks to a conversation I had with waatp. Hahahahaha_


	8. Chapter 8

Beca turned a little in her sleep. She shifted her head, smiling against the warmth and softness against her cheek. It was lovely - like a soft, well washed, favourite tshirt. She rubbed her cheek further into that comforting softness, feeling contented. She was about to drift further in to sleep when she heard a soft sigh. And then that warm pillow shifted under her cheek.

Her eyes flew open.

She was not in her house.

She was not in her room.

And she was definitely not in her bed.

Yet she did not feel like she was in any danger. It felt familiar and warm and safe. So much so that sleep began to tug her back to dreamland and drowsiness overtook her. Her eyelids fluttered shut.

"Beca..."

Every dreg of sleep clinging to her mind evaporated into thin air. And now Beca realised where she was. And what this warm pillow underneath her cheek was. Beca kept very still until she heard his breathing evened out. She slowly raised her head off Jesse's really comfortable shoulder and peeked up.

He was fast asleep. He must have murmured her name out in his sleep. Even in the half darkness of the room, she could make out that soft smile on his lips. His perfect bow-shaped lips curving ever so slightly. And she had this urge to trace those lips with her fingers.

She reached out slowly and very, very gently traced his lips. His smile widened under her touch and the smallest sigh escaped. Beca thought she woke him up but he was pulled deeper into sleep, his body relaxing. She was then aware of the heaviness of his arm around her and the way she was pressed against his body.

Beca was not entirely sure what she should do. She glanced at the alarm clock on the side table and the luminous digits read 2.00 am. It was too late to walk home alone. Besides, if she tried to sneak out, he might wake up and insist he'll drive her back. She should really stay. But to sleep beside him like this?

_This is stupid. It's not like you never fall asleep next to him like this._

_Yeah. But when was the last time? Pre-Aubrey, was it?_

_Just calm the fuck down. Don't freak out._

_I am not freaking out._

A little heat went up her cheeks when she could feel 'him' pressed against her thigh.

_I am SO freaking out._

_Shut up. It's totally innocent. Unless...you don't want it to be._

Actually, it felt quite good lying against him like this. He was warm and comfortable and that cologne he used smelled wonderful. Sometimes she forgot what a totally hot body he had, from all that sports he did. Not steroid pumped or built like a fridge like those silly football jocks but long, lean muscles that felt hard to touch. Her hand had absentmindedly trailed down from tracing his lips to his shoulder and down his back. Almost like it had a mind of its own, her hand traced the hem of his soft tshirt before slipping underneath.

She almost moaned at the warmth and smoothness of his skin. She stroked that length of muscle up his back, bunching up his tshirt. Jesse made a contented sound deep in his throat and he suddenly moved, lying on his back. Beca's hand was now under his shirt, on top of his defined abs.

Beca had froze, thinking he had woken up but that nerd still slept like a log.

Seriously? What does it take to wake him up?

Beca grinned evilly, a plan forming in her mind. So he called her out when she tried to tease him, huh? And threw her off her own bed? Well, it's payback time. She was going to freak him out. Freak him out so bad he'll be scarred for life. Muahahahahahaha.

Now, perhaps a touch here?

Her fingers trailed up and down those hard abs. Damn! That felt fine. Beca quirked an eyebrow as the pads of her fingers made contact with the little soft hairs on his abs, leading down his happy trail. She flattened her hand, gently rubbing his belly.

Another soft sigh went up from him but he was still fast asleep.

The tips of her fingers were just at the waistband of his sweat pants. Dare she do it? It would freaked him out so much. Haha! Great payback for earlier this evening. And all that teasing about needing to practice on his hard on. Mmm. Actually that was quite an impressive tent in his pants just then. She had just glanced down automatically and she had been quite impressed.

Eh. All eighteen year old boys are horny - Beca surmised - Now should I do it? Should I? It would be just so easy to slip my hand in. Just like that. He would freak out BIG time.

Umm...not the right time to use the word 'big' Becs!

Her fingers worried the waistband for a moment and then she chickened out.

Surely there must be another way to wake this nerd up and freak him out.

She shifted a little, burying her face into the side of his chest. God, that felt good. Hard muscle underneath that soft tshirt.

_Concentrate, Beca! You are supposed to game him! Not get turned on!_

_Oh, what do we have here? Maybe this would wake him up._

Beca breathed out on the outline of his nipple on that tshirt.

No. No effect.

Jeez.

Maybe a little nip?

She gently nipped it through the tshirt.

A low groan.

And that was it. He turned a little towards her but was still asleep, now snoring a little.

Beca let out a frustrated breath. She was not going to back this time. Why the hell is he not waking up? That's it. Time NOT to be a chicken.

Beca inched her hand down over his sweat pants and gently grazed her knuckles over the outline of his dick. Hee hee. He's going to freak out. He's going to jump awake and swear at her. And she would laugh so hard. Hee hee hee. Now her hand definitely had a mind of its own because it was now splayed over his dick and she was squeezing his junk. Hard.

Jesse jumped a little and moved.

"Aubrey! Don't! I don't like it!"

His hand batted hers out of the way and protectively covered his junk. Beca's mouth fell opened. Because his eyes were still shut and he mumbled something or another that sounded like "Aarrrrgghh", "Don't" and "Too much. Teeth," before sinking back to sleep.

She so badly wanted to laugh. She was shaking so hard from not laughing. Oh dear god, what did that skank whore did to this poor boy? He must have thought he was going to lose his junk at some point. But he was asleep.

Beca hoisted herself up slowly and lie down on top of him. His arms automatically went around her, squeezing her close. She frowned down on his sleeping face. Man, this is frustrating. He was not waking up.

He was breathing gently and looked so peaceful; his eyelashes dark against his skin. She could not help smiling down at him. Beca tucked her face into the crook of his neck, underneath his jaw, inhaling his warm, spicy scent. It just felt so right. All thoughts about freaking him out forgotten. She thought she could hear the pump of his pulse. She closed her eyes for a moment. His head moved a little and she could feel his lips grazing along her top of her head.

And that little move set her on fire.

She did not know why she did it but she was now placing light kisses along his neck and his jaw. The feel of his hard body underneath her. The way he was still holding on tight to her even in sleep. And the low sighs coming out of him. She was definitely on fire.

"Becs..."

Beca stopped her trail of kisses and looked at him. His eyes were opened, looking for a minute confused and sleep addled.

"What are you doing?"

His voice was still rough from sleep.

"Trying to wake you up."

"Were you kissing me?"

She could not speak for a moment. He didn't actually jump up and freak out like she thought. He was looking up at her, his eyes dark and questioning.

"Yes," she finally croaked out.

"Thank god..." he breathed out. "I thought I was dreaming."

And he reached up and kissed her hard on her lips. His hands moved up her back, pulling her in, bringing her much closer to him so he could deepen the kiss even more.

She was helpless. Her head was spinning at the taste of him. The softness of her mouth. At the demanding way he was pulling her deeper into the kiss. Her tongue darted into his mouth and he groaned lowly, clutching her even tighter. When it got too hard to breathe, she broke the kiss but it was only a moment before he greedily found her lips again.

"What are we doing, Becs?" he murmured between kisses. She found it hard to answer him back because he kept on kissing her.

"I..I don't know," she whispered, in between those ardent kisses. "But.. Don't Stop. Just...just don't."

He rolled her over and Beca felt the sweet weight of him on top of her, pressing her into the mattress. That moan escaped from her lips before she could stop it. His kisses became more urgent like he had been bottling this need for the longest time. And she was powerless to stop him. She didn't really want to stop him.

He was kissing her on her neck now, gently biting into that soft, sensitive flesh. And she could not help the way her hands were clawing his back. His hands were now restless on her ribcage. She moved his hand to the buttons on her blouse and he audibly gasped against her neck. His hand undid one button and seemed to froze. She impatiently undid a few more and when his hand slipped into her blouse, his warm hand over her breast, she sighed against his ear.

"Beca..." he groaned. "What are you doing to me?

He undid the rest of the buttons and raised himself up to look at her. She was flushed and her hair was in disarray. Her lips felt bruised from all that kissing and she was breathing hard.

"God, you are so beautiful." he rasped out. It took him another moment before his head descended onto her breasts.

He was moaning so loud against that soft flesh. His hands busy touching and squeezing and stroking. His mouth was kissing and nibbling her skin. And when that was not enough, his mouth seek her hard nipple. His hands yanked the bra cups down and Beca groaned with pleasure at the feel of his tongue and his soft mouth. The twin feeling of his mouth and his fingers on her nipples; she was unravelling fast. That fire was spreading from her wet core to the rest of her body and she was unconsciously grinding her hips up to meet his.

Dear God, he felt hard. And huge.

Jesse was whispering her name against her skin endlessly now, pushing hard into her core. Oh god, that pressure on her core. It felt incredible. And when he began to move against her, she thought she would explode.

"Harder, Jesse. Oh god, that's good." she breathed out.

"Oh god, say my name again."

"Jesse."

His breath hitched and he ground harder into her.

"Oh god, Jesse..."

"Beca.."

She was so close. She was going to explode. The heavy weight of him. The hardness of him. She was going to...

Beca bolted up.

What the fuck? Where is she? It was morning? The sun was making her eyes hurt. She was awake. And she was in Jesse's bed, alone. Beca rubbed her eyes, trying to make sense of what had happened. Her body was still tingling. Was she dreaming? Did she just had a horny sex dream? She was dreaming? Goddamnit!

"Hey, you are awake."

Beca started and sat up, clutching the blanket to her chest. Oh. She was fully dressed. Jesse was standing at the doorway, bare chest with a towel around his waist. He had another towel in his hand, rubbing his wet hair vigourously.

Beca took one look at that bare chest and looked away immediately. He came over, humming a little and then sat next to her, smiling. Then suddenly he rubbed his wet hair into her, laughing loudly. Beca screamed a little and batted his head away, swearing loudly at him. He just continued laughing before getting up and moving to his dresser.

"What's wrong with you?!" Beca yelled a little, drying her wet hands on the duvet.

"Get up, sleepy head! We are going to be late."

"What time is it?"

"Not enough time. Hurry up and get washed."

"I was asleep all night?"

"Yeah. That's why you are still here." Jesse turned around to look at her. "You were noisy and restless in your sleep, man. I almost hit you with a pillow."

Beca was colouring a little now. Umm... did she had those kind of dreams the whole night? Was she moaning and writhing in her sleep?!

"And you talk in your sleep. Loudly."

Well, that could be embarrassing. Did she said something she shouldn't? Should she ask him?

Ermm..no.

Beca looked down - she must looked like a mess. Yesterday's make up, yesterday's outfit and ugh her panties were wet. From that dream. Ugh.

"Becs, can you look away?"

Beca snapped back to the room. Was she staring at him? Jesse was standing by his dresser, hand on the top of his towel, looking a little flushed.

"Why?"

"Just look away, will you? I'm trying to get dressed."

"What are you waiting for?"

"I'm naked underneath this..."

Oh.

She quickly looked away and covered her eyes, just to be on the safe side.

"Are you decent now?" she snarked back. "I don't want my retinas burnt."

She could hear him chuckling. "Yeah. You can look."

"Not looking." she said firmly, removing her hands away and opening her eyes. He had his back to her, now only dressed in low slung jeans. Good thing too. Because he could not see how Beca's eyes were roving on that bare back - wide shoulders tapering to slim hips. She was not looking. Honest.

What the fuck, Beca? Get your head together!

Beca got up. "Ugh. I need to go home and change. Drop me at home, please."

Jesse looked at her over his shoulder. "Yeah. You are a mess, Becs. You look like a panda. A very small panda."

"Gee, thanks." She said sarcastically. Any thoughts that she looked hot waking up was all gone now. Beca walked over to the dresser and elbowed her way in front of him, opening the top drawer.

"Don't you have any of my clothes in here?" she whined a little, rifling through the clothes in the drawer.

"Whoa easy there. I might have..umm.. private stuff in there!" Jesse said, trying to bat her hands away.

"Please! Like I don't know where you keep your porn stash."

"Becs!"

"2nd drawer on your side table. Plus you have a copy of Hustler underneath your mattress. Don't even talk about the stuff on your laptop."

"Becs!" Jesse said, sounding shocked.

"Actually, you are right." he continued, a little surprised.

"Hey, what's this doing here?" Beca picked up a photo frame from inside the drawer.

It was a silver frame and had a photo of both of them, when they were sixteen. When they had gone to Disney World. He had Mickey Mouse ears on and grinning widely while she was scowling as usual; totally displeased and perhaps wondering how in the world did Jesse Swanson managed to persuade her to put Mickey Mouse ears on. His arm was around her when the snap was taken. They had just gotten off It's a Small World ride for the sixth time and Beca was ready to kill him.

Jesse took that photo frame out of her hands.

"Yeah. I had to put it away. Aubrey complained so much about it."

"Why didn't you just get rid of it?"

Jesse didn't answer. He just frowned at her and placed the photo frame where it belonged. On top of the dresser. Where he can see it everyday when he was getting ready.

Beca turned back to the drawer, trying to find a tshirt she could change to. He was still behind her and trying to reach into the drawer at the same time. Beca turned around after fishing out one of his tshirts and found herself face to face with his bare chest, his arms circling her, his hands rummaging in the drawer.

"W..what are you doing?" Beca squeaked. His skin was cool from the shower but she felt like she could combust. The vestiges of that horny dream she had was still tugging at her mind and she felt that familiar heat underneath her belly.

"Trying to get dressed." Jesse was looking down at her, his face confused. He took a tshirt out of the drawer. "Are you ok, Becs? You are a bit weird this morning."

"Umm. yeah. I'm ok."

"You sure? You looked flushed."

"I..I'm fine."

Jesse placed his cool hand on her forehead.

"Are you coming down with something? You are burning."

"Aah..umm.."

She was looking up at him, aware how flushed her cheeks were. She was horny. There were no two ways to say it. She was horny and she wanted nothing more than to wrestle him to the ground right now.

What the fuck? Why the hell is she so horny? This is Jesse! Her best friend!

It must be all that blowjob conversation they had yesterday leading to that horny dream, leading to this hot mess she was in now. It was all totally HIS fault. Now he was just standing there, with his bare hard chest. And those low slung jeans. Looking down at her, his eyes soft from concern. His hand now cradling her cheek.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

His voice was a low whisper as he moved fractionally forward. She was boxed in, her back against the dresser. She was staring up at him, her eyes flickering between his dark eyes and his full lips, slightly parted. His hand was now stroking her cheek gently.

"Kids! Breakfast's ready!" Mrs. Swanson's voice hollered up the stairs through the open door.

Jesse fell back a step, his face creasing a little. Beca quickly straightened up and stepped out of his arms.

"Beca! I've made your favourite! Chocolate chip pancakes!" Mrs. Swanson continued.

Beca just stared at Jesse. "Your mom knew I'm here?"

* * *

**Later on that day**

Beca yawned a little as she rubbed her eyes. The day had been a bit weird. Breakfast was a bit awkward, with Mrs. Swanson clucking around her and piling one pancake after another on Beca's plate. Jesse had been amused, looking at the way his mom doted on Beca. She even made her a packed lunch and Jesse had bet that it was a better lunch than his. He had dropped her at her house and waited while she quickly changed and grabbed her bag.

Jesse was his usual sunny self, singing out loud and talking one nonsense after another while she got progressively moody at all his cheerfulness. He had walked her to class, arguing good-naturedly with her all the way. Then he popped up during lunch, and Chloe, Benji and Stacie had let him squeezed onto their table, crowding into her. He had rudely rifled through the lunch his mom packed for her, exultant that he was right. His mom did packed her a better lunch.

He was just so annoying. And always there. And far too cheerful. Hah! It was easy for him. He did not have all these horny dreams like she did. God, that dream! And that bit against his dresser that morning? Did they just had a moment there?

Beca steadfastly shook that thought away.

For goodness sake! They were friends. They just got back to good speaking terms without all that awkwardness. He just got out of a relationship. She was with Luke. Who she had strong feelings for.

So there.

That was it.

No more thinking of moments.

Or dreams.

Yep.

Final.

So stop thinking about Jesse now, would you, Becs?

Beca glanced at her watch. The girls should be here by now. Beca could not believe Chloe and Stacie talked her into doing a makeover. Yet again. How many times was it already?

Her phone buzzed.

_Luke : Hey baby. Had a great time last night._

_Beca : Yeah. Me too._

_Luke : Sorry I had to leave early. It sucks. Wish I could spend the night with you._

_Beca : It's ok._

_Luke : Did you sleep well? I tried calling you last night and this morning._

_Beca : Slept over at Jesse's._

Once she pressed 'Send', Beca was a little unsure. Most guys would freak out if their girlfriends were to spend a night over a guy's place. No matter if that guy was only a friend. Her phone buzzed back.

_Luke : Cool._

_Beca : You ok with that?_

_Luke : Yeah._

_Luke : Did you think about what I said last night?_

_Beca : Yeah, I did._

_Luke : Can't wait to see you soon. Miss you lots, baby._

"Becaaaaa! Get in!" Chloe's car drove up to her and Stacie was hollering from the passenger seat.

_Beca : GTG. The girls are here. Ugh._

Luke's answering text was a long line of laughing emojis. Beca smiled, pushed her phone into her pocket and got into the car, resigned to a fate of yet another makeover.

* * *

**A few days before prom**

Aubrey Posen was already regretting this, She had been very careful not to be seen with him after their agreement. He was the one who suggested that and she was more than willing to agree. It would not do to be seen with him.

Now he had asked to meet up at the usual place and Aubrey had to fight down that inevitable chunder threatening to explode from her mouth.

No. It's fine. Prom was in a few days. She will be Prom Queen and all this would not matter.

"I thought you said we shouldn't be seen together!" Aubrey hissed as she tug the hoodie lower over her head.

"Relax. We are fine."

"What do you want?"

"Heard you are looking for something. I have it for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He opened his palm and showed it to her. Aubrey broke into a huge smile and was about to reach over to take it when he closed his palm tight. "It's not free, babe."

"How much you want for it?" Aubrey said, reaching for her purse.

"Just the usual."

Aubrey regarded him for a long second before shrugging her shoulders. "Very well then."

She the unzipped her hoodie.

* * *

**Prom Night **

He was nervous. He was really nervous.

Why the hell is he so nervous? There was absolutely no need to.

Jesse pressed the doorbell. Well, that was a bit alien. Usually he just walked in with his key or climb that tree next to her window. He had not pressed the bell to her house for years.

"Oh here you are, Jesse." Beca's mother answered the door, smiling at the visibly nervous Jesse.

"Umm...hi Mrs. Mitchell..um..Rosie...Mrs. Rosie," he stuttered. "I've come for..."

"Coooeee! Rosie!" Mrs. Swanson was barreling up the pathway, huge grin on her face, hands waving a camera. "Isn't this exciting?"

Beca's mom was laughing at how embarrassed Jesse looked and stepped to one side to let them both in.

"Ma..."

"Shush, Jesse. Where's Beca, Rosie?"

"Just getting ready."

"Oooooo... She's going to walk down the stairs? And Jesse is going to wait at the bottom all dumbstruck at how beautiful she looked? Damn, I should have brought the videocam!"

"Ma...please."

Jesse was rubbing his temples with one hand. Honestly, his mom watched too many movies. And that was coming from a movie nerd like him.

"Straighten up, Jesse. Stand here. No, stand here. The light is better."

Jesse was now being subjected to his mom's straightening his bow tie and jacket and smoothing down his curls. And being pulled one way or another to position him for the photo taking.

"Where's everyone?"

They whirled around to see Beca standing by the doorway, trying to fix her earring. She was in that stunning silver dress, her brunette hair swept up and cascading in loose curls behind her. Her make-up perfect.

No, she's perfect - Jesse thought. - She was perfect. And beautiful. And she was not his.

She was just standing there, looking at everyone quizzically. Jesse tried to say something but he couldn't. Not when she took away his breath like this.

"Stacie and Benji here yet? Where's Chloe?" she asked, looking towards the door.

"Aah..ummm..." He started and then gave up. He could only stare at her.

"Hey, Mrs. Swanson. You came!" Beca came over to give Mrs. Swanson a hug.

"Oh Beca, you looked gorgeous!" Mrs. Swanson was actually sniffing a little, her eyes a little wet. "Jesse! Say something!"

"Aaah..Umm..yes."

He was still stuttering.

"Oh god, Rosie! We miss the big entrance!" Mrs. Swanson said in horror. "Beca, be a doll and come down the stairs so I can take a photo."

Beca raised her eyebrows and looked at Jesse. He just shrugged his shoulders and gave her a pleading look. For the next ten minutes, Beca went up and down the stairs multiple times as their moms took photo after photo.

"Ok, corsage now, Jesse!"

Beca was now giving him a WTF look.

"Umm...Benji and the girls thought I should get you one," he lamely said, waving the spray of white and purple orchids at her. "It's one of them pin ones."

He stepped forward, nervously holding out the corsage. She was smiling for the camera but as he leaned forward to pin it, she hissed lowly, "What the hell is happening? Where's the others? I thought we are all going together in your car."

"Chloe had to go early. Benji is bringing Stacie in his new car. So here I am."

"Your mom thinks you asked me to the prom?"

"Umm.. Yeah."

"I'm going to kill you."

"I know."

"Jesse, you blocked the way!" Mrs. Swanson was saying. "Do it again."

Another five minutes of that before the final couple photos.

"Go on, Jess! Put your arm around her, for goodness sake!"

"Ma..."

"Like I don't know what you teens are up to in your room."

"Ma!"

That's it. He was officially embarrassed now. He could feel his cheeks burning. But on the plus side, Beca was trying hard not to laugh at his discomfort. Her eyes were crinkling and there was a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. He had to smile looking down at that very Beca expression. She turned her head to look up at him and they both grinned.

Mrs. Swanson captured that moment for eternity.

* * *

"Ok. Explain."

Jesse was quiet as he got in into the driver's seat after closing the door to her side. Their moms were waving from the porch. Mrs. Swanson was honking into her hanky and even Beca's mom was wiping away tears from her eyes.

"Hang on." Jesse said, making a big show and being extra careful with starting the car and driving away. He was still quiet.

"What the hell, Jesse?" Beca said impatiently.

"Told you. Chloe had to go early. What with her being in the committee, counting the votes and all that."

"And Benji & Stacie?"

"He's driving her. They are an item, Becs. You know that."

"What? Since when?" Beca said in surprise.

"Two? Three weeks? He asked her to the prom and they are now dating."

"Huh."

"Yeah." Jesse agreed.

Despite what people thought, Benji was damn sight braver than him.

"Ok, need to ask Stacie how Benji performed. Need to know whether I trained him well," Beca laughed.

"Ugh! Becs!" Jesse yelped. "Ugggghhh. You girls are gross."

"Eh." Beca shrugged. "Hey, this isn't the way to the restaurant."

"Yep."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Oh my god! Why are you so nosy tonight?"

"After that subterfuge with our moms back there? I am NOT going to trust you, Jesse Swanson," Beca said, waving her arms wildly, nearly hitting Jesse in the face. "You might kill me and hide my body in the woods!"

"Dial down the drama, Becs," Jesse laughed. "We are here."

Beca looked out. Oh, they were at their usual spot. The one overlooking the town. The sun was going to set soon and the lights would go up in about fifteen minutes. How did she not noticed he had driven them up here?

Jesse got out of the car, went round and opened her door. She was still sitting down, looking at him warily.

"Aren't you coming out?"

"Why should I?"

Jesse sighed, opened the door to the backseat and pulled out two cooler bags. He opened one, removed a covering towel and then Beca could smell it. It smelled glorious and she drooled.

"I got your favourite burrito."

Jesse grinned when she got out and instantly grabbed the cooler. He whipped out a picnic mat, spreading it carefully on the ground before unpacking the coolers. He sat down and beckoned to Beca, who was still standing to one side.

"So. We are not going to a fancy restaurant?" she said.

"If you want to, I still have reservations," Jesse replied, smiling up at her.

Beca huffed, walked over and sat down next to him. "I'm a cheap date."

Jesse laughed and handed her burrito over.

"If this ruins my dress, I am going to kill you," Beca threatened. "For realz."

"Got that covered," Jesse said, handing a huge ass bib, napkins and a plate over to her. "We know what a slob you are."

She settled down and once she was sure her dress was safe, she attacked the burrito with gusto. Jesse produced plastic champagne flutes and a small bottle of champagne from the cooler and poured a cold glassful of the bubbly liquid for her.

"Champagne AND burritos? Why, Mr. Swanson, you spoil me!" Beca said.

"Yeah. I'm so fancy."

"You are not drinking?"

"Nope. Got my juice pouch." Jesse grinned, waving one at her.

They ate in silence for a while, watching the sunset.

"So Benji and Stacie, huh?"

* * *

"What time is it? Should we go?" Beca whispered. They had finished their meal quickly and she had just that one glass. They had chatted and laughed and gossiped a little. They were now just lounging on the mat, leaning against each other, eating grapes and strawberries in turn. Beca felt quite happy and contented actually.

"Just one more thing." Jesse said, he leaned back and reached into the cooler again. When she turned to him, he was grinning widely, holding a small cake with a candle in his hand.

"What? You said cake with candle is fine," he said, seeing that expression on her face. "This is the tiniest cake I could find, Becs. There's not even room for eighteen candles!"

He was incorrigible.

"Ok." Beca laughed at him. "I hope it's chocolate."

"Dark chocolate fudge cake. Triple layer and not the cheap, sugary stuff."

"You remembered," Beca said. She was not an easy person to please and she knew that. That he remembered was a little touching.

Jesse was busy trying to light a candle.

"Trust me, Becs," he said softly. "When it comes to you, I remember everything."

He looked up at that precise moment, straight into her eyes. The candle was suffusing his face with the softest glow and Beca never seen him looked more serious. They were staring at each other for a long moment. The flame wavered a little and Jesse looked down worriedly.

"Now make a wish," he said, smiling and offering the cake to her. She shut her eyes for a moment before blowing the candle out.

* * *

"God, this is good cake," Beca said.

"See? You could have proper sized one."

"Gimme the rest of it. It's my birthday!"

Jesse chuckled as she snatched the rest of the cake away. He offered her more napkins to wipe the frosting off her mouth,

"My make up is ruined!" Beca groaned, wiping her mouth. "Between the burrito and that cake, there goes my make-up."

"You still look amazing, Becs."

"You are my best friend. Of course you are going to say that!"

Jesse laughed. "Ok. Yes. But as a guy, let me just say. You look beautiful tonight, Beca."

Beca turned to look at him. He was staring yet again at her and she did not know why but her heart was beating so fast. There was this pregnant pause between them and she was not sure what was happening.

"I'm sorry about just now." Jesse said suddenly.

"Huh? Sorry about what?"

He was looking a little unsure now and looked away, over the twinkling lights.

"Back there. With my mom. And all that. Sorry about that."

"Oh. Don't worry about that. I was just a little surprised. But I rolled with it."

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Yeah, you did."

They got up and Jesse busied himself packing up their picnic. He straightened up and stood close to her.

"The thing is.." he started, running his hand through his hair.

"What, dude?"

"I've been meaning to ask you. To the prom, that is."

Ok. It's out. A little late. But it's out.

"Why didn't you just ask?" Beca was staring at him, incredulous.

"Umm.. I don't know. A bit scared?" Jesse replied lamely. "And then everyone sort of decide we should all go together."

"You are silly." Beca rolled her eyes. "Dude, it's only me. You can ask me anything."

"So...you'll go to prom with me? As my date?"

Beca shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Weeeeeell, I'm already dressed for it. And you've already bought me a corsage. And this awesome picnic. Eh. Why not?"

Jesse chuckled at that as he popped the coolers into the booth. He never felt happier.

"Ok. Let's go then."

"Yeah, let's go," Beca said, opening the door to her seat and slipping in. "Besides, I happened to be working at that particular prom venue later anyways. I might as well go with you."

And there it was. That little prick that deflated his happiness. Of course. He had forgotten it for that few happy minutes. When she said yes she'll go to the prom with him. He had forgotten she would be doing the dance music later. With her DJ boyfriend, Luke.

* * *

**A/N. **I know. I know. Yet another dream. I am a bad, bad person.


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe scanned the gym for the last time and grinned. Yep, they did an excellent job. The place had been transformed beyond recognition. What used to be a boring indoor court with boring bleachers was now transformed into a great party venue. All it took was a helluva load of streamers, masses of helium balloons and well placed lighting. There were round tables covered in linen dotted round the place, surrounding a dance floor. With a stage to one side and a live band doing a sound check, the transformation was complete.

Chloe was more than pleased. The Prom Committee really did a fabulous job.

The official photograph booth was already set up. The finger buffet was ready and the chaperones were all in place to jealously guard the punch bowls and keep an eye on the party. Chloe made a note to send thank you cards to all the chaperones later. Hopefully there would not be a repeat of last year's prom debacle; when a group of seniors played a prank and let loose a python under the buffet table. Nope, not on her watch.

She checked the time and ran her eye down the checklist on her clipboard. The seniors would be crowding round the foyer now and the committee members at the Reception table would have their hands full.

"This looks great, Chloe."

Chloe turned around to see Assistant Coach Benson behind her, surveying the room approvingly.

"Hey Coach! We are ready to open the doors in about fifteen minutes."

"Good. Good." He nodded approvingly. "Everything going to plan?"

"Yes. Pretty much," Chloe trilled happily. She just remembered what she was supposed to do. Chloe took two heavy cream envelopes from her clipboard and handed them over to Coach Benson. "Here's the results for Prom King and Queen."

"All ballot boxes counted?"

"Yes. Three times."

"I'll announce the results after the live band?"

"Yes. We'll have the sashes and crowns ready."

"Great job, Chloe." Coach Benson checked his watch and smiled wryly. "I think we are ready for the party. They would be banging on the doors before long. God help us!"

* * *

"Where is she? Why aren't they here yet?" Stacie was impatiently looking for Jesse and Beca amonst the thronging crowd milling in the foyer.

"They are on their way. Just got a text from Jesse," Benji said, checking his phone.

"Hey, you're both here. Awww, look at both of you!" Chloe came over, smiling cheerily and giving both of them a hug. She looked around. "Where's the other two?"

"On their way."

"Together?"

"Yep."

"You let them come on their own?"

"Yep." Stacie winked. "Just as we planned."

"What plan?"

They whirled around to find Beca walking up to them. Jesse was right behind her, grinning widely.

"For afterwards. Plan for afterwards," Stacie smoothly lied. Jesse was now talking to Benji and the girls took the opportunity to drag Beca aside. "Where have you guys been? We thought you guys will be coming to the restaurant."

Beca shrugged. "Jesse kidnapped me and we went to our usual hangout."

Stacie's eyebrows rose immediately. "And?"

"We had burritos."

"And?"

"Umm... he drove us here?"

"Why is Jesse grinning like that?" Chloe asked, looking at how happy Jesse was. Both Benji and Jesse were joined by some of the soccer boys and they were now in deep conversation.

"Like what?" Beca turned round and frowned, not understanding the question.

"Like he's been fucked good and proper."

"Chloe!"

"You want to tell us what happened at Makeout Point?" Stacie asked, lips twisted in a knowing smile.

"Nothing. We had burritos and some cake."

"You mean you went up all the way there and only had burritos?" Stacie questioned. "Wait...is burritos a code word for rough sex?"

"Dude, nothing happened."

"God, I wish it would." Stacie replied with a roll of her eyes. Chloe was nodding vehemently.

"Whutt? What the hell are you saying?"

"Oh Beca, don't make me spell it out," Stacie said. "All this sexual tension..."

"I'm with Luke. And there's nothing between me and Jesse,' Beca scowled a little too defensively.

"Yeah sure." The girls added sceptically. Beca just looked elsewhere, a little too embarrassed to take in the looks on their faces.

"Are the door opened yet? I need a drink and more food. That burrito was not enough now," Beca huffed, trying to change the subject.

"Not yet," Chloe said. "But I can sneak you both in."

* * *

Jesse momentarily looked up from his chat with the boys, looking for Beca. Where is she? Jeez, great, Jesse. Five minutes into your prom and you already misplaced your date. He frowned, turning round and craning his neck above the crowd. She was only little - she might be hiding behind someone. No. Nope. No sign of her. No sign of Chloe and Stacie either and all the three of them were just here five minutes ago.

"Where's the girls?" he asked Benji and Benji suddenly realised he was also missing his date.

"Umm...toilet?" Benji hazarded a guess. "You know how they like to go in groups."

Jesse thought he saw Stacie's tall form and Chloe's mess of red curls some way in front of them. They must have gone ahead, bored with the boys talking.

"Hey, they are going in. Let's catch up." Jesse was already striding ahead.

"I need the loo. You go right ahead," Benji suddenly said. Jesse glanced back at his friend who was looking rather pale. "I'm still quite nervous round her, man."

Jesse nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean, bro. I know what you mean."

* * *

Aubrey Posen carefully smoothed her hair down as she looked into the handheld compact mirror in her hand. She checked her pink lipstick again, wondering whether she should add another layer of gloss. No. It was perfect. What was she thinking? Of course it was perfect. She was perfect.

The crash diet seemed to work and she thought she looked a vision in her pink tafetta gown. She looked like a princess. Her daddy said so. Aubrey smirked. Yes, a princess now. But as soon as that crown was on her head, she would be a queen and Aubrey could not wait.

"Mike, straighten up, would you please?" Aubrey barked a little sharply.

She just knew Mike was slumping a little instead of standing tall and proud. Ugh. He was a hulking mass of a quarterback and prone to slouching. He did not smell that great either; even after she doused him in aftershave. But he was a fitting prom date for a future Prom Queen and he did not look half bad in that pink suit that matched her gown.

Mike grunted a little before straightening up.

"Bree, dis thing's too tight," he growled. Mike was now pulling at his collar and Aubrey wanted to shout at him. She closed the compact with a loud click, her mouth pressed in an impatient line, her face nearly scowling.

No. No. Don't scowl, Aubrey. We don't want wrinkles.

Smile now. SMILE.

Smile, damn you.

Especially since Jesse Swanson is heading your way.

And DAMN, he looked good in that suit.

Aubrey calmed down somewhat, her rapacious eyes taking in the sight of Jesse Swanson striding towards her.

So. He's alone. No date in his arm. And as far as she could make out from the grapevine (believe it, she listened hard), he didn't ask anyone to prom. Aubrey smiled a little. How could he? No one else could top her as a prom date! Poor boy's probably regretting breaking up with her so close to prom. Oh well.

He was looking straight ahead, walking quickly. Hmm...probably too embarrassed to meet her eye. She, as future Prom Queen, must be gracious and merciful.

"Jesse."

Jesse stopped short a few feet in front of her. Aubrey noted with satisfaction at the slightly wild look around his eyes.

"Aubrey, hey."

He looked shocked to see her. Shocked and awed. Yes, that was the effect she intended. And he stuttered a little too. Hmm...very satisfactory. Eat your heart out, Jesse Swanson.

"You look great, Jesse." Aubrey continued, trying to sound sincere. What the heck? He looked freaking hot.

"Thanks," he said, smiling a little shyly. "Umm...you look great too. Very...pink."

"Yes, I know." Aubrey said, smiling smugly. She was now pulling Mike closer, her hot pink nails sinking like talons into her date's arm.

"Hey Mike," Jesse said, looking up at the quarterback. Did he looked stunned? Perhaps a little jealous? "Errm...nice suit, bro."

"Mike asked me to the prom, right after he scored that winning touchdown. Didn't you, darling?" Aubrey murmured.

Mike rumbled something that sounded between a yes and a grunt.

"Dateless, Jesse?" Aubrey snarked, smiling a little triumphantly. "It's so hard to find a good prom date so late, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Jesse said, still staring at Mike. He then shook his head a little, eyes still on Mike, who was now pulling at his collar again. Aubrey was frowning at Mike now, wishing he would stay still. She nearly missed Jesse's next words.

"Good thing Beca said yes. I wouldn't want to go with anyone else."

"Beca?"

She could not help that it came out like a hiss.

"Yeah," Jesse said smiling widely. "Hey, I got to catch up with her. I'll see you both inside?"

Aubrey nodded woodenly but he was already moving away in a hurry. She felt that familiar churning in her stomach and she clammed her lips tight.

* * *

"Where were you? I turned my back for five seconds and you disappeared," Jesse mock scolded the tiny brunette. He finally caught up with her attacking the buffet table. Jesse helped himself to a drink.

"Dude, you were busy talking and I was hungry."

"What? After that huge ass burrito and most of that chocolate cake, you're still hungry?"

Beca just shrugged. Then she leaned in a little.

"Don't mention we had burritos to Stacie. She thinks it's a code word for rough sex."

Jesse was now choking a little from the punch he was drinking. Beca just laughed and thumped his back.

"Dude...don't look now..." Beca was now whispering from the corner of her mouth.

"What?" he whispered back.

"Six o'clock. Behind you. Your cray cray ex."

"Oh god...I saw her outside," Jesse whispered urgently, keeping his eyes front. He had been stunned at the sight. And not in a good way. Swathes and swathes of every shade of pink available. It was hard not to stare at all that vomit of pink.

"All that pink!" Jesse shuddered.

Beca's eyes then widened a little as she looked over his shoulder.

"What the hell is that?" she whispered, sounding stunned. "It looked like a moving pink FRIDGE!"

Jesse suppressed a chuckle.

"Oh, that's Mike. Her prom date."

"Noooooooo! She made her prom date wear a pink suit?"

"I guess..."

Beca was still staring agog at the spectacle that was Aubtey Posen and her date.

"Stop staring, Becs."

"I can't! It's...it's like a car wreck..." Beca said, a little awed. She then thought of something and a huge grin erupted on her face. She bumped her shoulder into Jesse's and said, teasingly, "Heyyyyy...you missed out, man. You could have been in that pink suit!"

Jesse looked utterly horrified at the thought. Good God, no.

"Ummmm...no thank you!" he replied firmly. Beca was laughing helplessly now at the thought of Jesse in a pink suit and he couldn't help but joined in. He then gazed down at Beca in her beautiful silver dress, looking every inch like a prom princess. "Besides, I don't think pink is my colour."

* * *

"What do you think they are gonna do?" Chloe whispered to Stacie.

"I don't know. I wish they will do something soon!" Stacie replied. They were both hiding behind a balloon arrangement, peering at Jesse and Beca who were now leaning against each other, giggling helplessly.

"What is wrong with these two?!" Chloe replied, huffing a strand of hair away from her face. "If I had this much sexual tension with any guy, I'll be shagging him senseless by now."

"I don't know what else to do, Chloe," Stacie frowned in frustration. "Jesse'd better make a move soon. It's getting pretty serious between Luke and Beca."

Chloe bit her lower lip in thought. "He might be able to say something when they are leading the dance later..."

Stacie nearly squealed out loud in excitement. "You mean they are...?"

"Yep. Counted the results thrice. Jesse and Beca won by a landslide!"

* * *

"So Bumper's lakeside house after this?" Beca asked.

"Yep. Everyone's pooled enough money and bribed him to run the after prom party. It would be a blast," Jesse said. "You are coming, right?"

Beca shrugged non-commitally.

"Becaaaaa, you HAVE to come! It's like tradition! Prom tradition!" Jesse insisted. He suddenly remembered another prom tradition they had not done yet. "Wait. We haven't taken our photos yet,"

"Dude! Do we have to?"

"God, yes. Come on." And he dragged her towards the official photographer.

"Jesse! I think we took enough photos tonight already."

"Ha ha. No."

"You owe me another burrito for this."

"That's cheap. I'll buy you ten."

"I hold you to it."

"Yeah, baby, you can." Jesse was smirking down at her. "Ten burritos' still cheap. Do you NOT see what Chloe came up with?"

"Oh god...I am scared now."

They got into a queue and when it was nearly their turn, Beca's jaw dropped to the floor.

"What the... What's with the huge ass green backdrop?"

"That, my dear, is a green screen. The photographer will superimpose us on whatever iconic movie prom scene we want." Jesse pointed to a small monitor to one side. "See? You can see how it looks like."

The couple in front of them chose the Winter Ball from Harry Potter and Beca stared at the monitor. True enough they appeared in front of what looked like the grand dining hall in Hogwarts.

"Ugh no."

"Becaaaa... this is great," Jesse implored.

"To a movie nerd like you!"

"Becaaaaaaa..." Jesse was now wailing a little. Beca was rubbing her temples. He was giving her his puppy dog eyes. The one she could not say no to.

"OK. OK." she finally relented. "But I choose the movie, ok?"

Jesse looked at her suspiciously. And then she smiled a little evilly.

"Carrie. I choose Carrie."

"Beeeccssssssss!" Jesse said. "You want a photo of us with blood all over our heads?"

"Yes."

Damn it! That movication did stuck a little after all. He should have known. She was now  
cackling evilly.

"Nope. Not going to happen." Jesse said firmly. It was their turn now and Jesse quickly went over to the photographer and spoke to him quietly. Beca was staring at the monitor to the side and she groaned loudly when she saw the picture that came up.

Fairy lights. Bandstand. Ugh.

"You got to be kidding me!" she groaned again.

Jesse bounded up to her side and put his hand around her waist.

"It's bad enough you made me watch the movies. Now I have to do this?" she complained. Jesse just laughed.

"What's wrong? It's romantic and I think I make a beautiful vampire," Jesse said breezily, pulling her closer to him. "Now behave or I'll bite your neck. Ten burritos was the deal?"

"Ugh. I am a CHEAP date."

"Just grin and bear it, Becs. It'll be over before you'll know it."

Beca shook her head at the happy look on his face. He was impossible and she smiled fondly looking up at him. The camera snapped.

"You kids want to do the pose?" the photographer said from behind the computer screen.

"What pose?" "Ugh no."

"The one they were dancing and looking at each other, like they wanna kiss. Everyone was doing it." The photographer answered, sounding a little bored.

Beca was scowling now but she turned in resignation towards Jesse. "Just get it over with." she sniped, her arms already around him, face upturned towards him. She could so do this. Even though the thought of 100 year old sparkling vampire perving over a teenage girl made her skin crawled. She then realised Jesse was gazing down strangely at her. Beca frowned a little. What was he freaking about now?

"You do this for me?" he whispered, his eyes wide with surprise. "Even when you don't want to?"

"Yeah, dude. Whatever makes you happy."

Jesse looked like he wanted to say something else but then he turned to the photographer. "Hey buddy. Forget this one. Do you have Carrie?"

* * *

** A while later, on the dance floor**

"God! That is such a dorky move, Swanson!"

"You are just jealous you can't throw shapes like this, Mitchell," Jesse said smugly, smoothly doing a few pop and locks for her benefit.

Yeah, he got moves.

"Sure," Beca said, rolling her eyes. "Shapes like that need to be thrown. Into the bin."

"Don't worry, Becs. I'll teach you."

"Dude. Thanks but no thanks."

Jesse just scoffed and pulled her closer by her wrist. She was thrown off balance and shrieked a little, falling straight into his arms. Jesse was laughing and calling her a klutz now and Beca was saying he tripped her. He did not remove his arms around her though and she did not move away.

They stayed in comfortable silence, her back against his chest, his arms wrapped securely round her. Beca sighed a little, leaning into his chest. Jesse closed his eyes and smiled into her hair as they swayed slightly to the music.

_Earth Angel, earth angel,  
will you be mine?  
My darling dear, love you all the time  
I'm just a fool; a fool in love with you._

Jesse was humming along to the song and she could feel his chest rumbling. Beca smiled and turned a little in his arms, looking up at him.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" Beca said, her eyes dancing. Jesse just looked down at her questioningly. "All these movie themes? The movie nerd in you must be jumping up and down."

"Hmm..." Jesse just grinned back. "A little."

"That bit with the photos. And now this?" Beca said.

"Oh? What about this?" Jesse quizzed back.

Beca was laughing and Jesse thought she never looked more beautiful. Laughing happily like this in his arms.

_Earth Angel, earth angel  
The one I adore,  
love you forever and ever more  
I'm just a fool; a fool in love with you._

"How many times you made me watch the movie?" Beca answered. She glanced back to band onstage before looking back at Jesse. "That prom scene in Back to the Future. Marty was playing the guitar. And his dad had to kiss his mum or Marty will disappear. They were playing this song."

If he had not fallen head over heels in love with her, Jesse would now. Wow, she remembered. He didn't think she would.

_I fell for you and I knew  
The vision of your loveliness  
I hope and pray that today  
I'll be the vision of your happiness_

"Oh god, Jesse!" Beca suddenly said in horror, stopping in her tracks ad facing him. "Did you want to make a move on someone? I'm in the way, aren't I? God, I'm sorry, dude."

"Becaaaaa," Jesse said exasperated now. He stared down at her. "I just want to dance with you at this very moment, ok?"

She was a little confused but then she flushed and then moved into his arms automatically.

"Ok."

He pulled her closer and they continued swaying to the music. Jesse thought he could stay like this forever. Just holding her softly like this.

_Earth angel, earth angel  
Please be mine  
My darling dear, love you all the time_

He knew what he wanted. He wanted her. He wanted them. He wanted to kiss her and tell her how hopelessly he was in love with her. He just have to be brave enough to do it.

"Beca...I.." Jesse cleared his throat quickly, wanting to say the words now. But she was frowning a little and was looking distractedly over his shoulder. Then he felt her distancing herself. Beca stepped away from his arms and looked down.

"I gotta go," she mumbled. "Luke's here."

That felt like a blow to his gut. Jesse swallowed that bitter, bitter taste of disappointment in his mouth. He turned around and true enough, Luke was at the edge of the dancefloor, looking impossibly handsome in a suit, waving at both of them.

"Yeah. Sure." he mumbled back.

Beca was already walking away and before long, Luke had his arms around her and leaning forward to give her a kiss. She broke the kiss quickly, glancing back at Jesse. Who was now standing like a statue in the middle of the dance floor.

_I'm just a fool. A fool in love with you._

* * *

"Hey, you ok?"

Beca started a little and looked up at Luke's face. He was holding her round the waist, staring at her with concern.

"Yeah. I am," she quickly said. "Do you need help?"

"I'm all set up. You don't have to do a thing," Luke answered. He was gently tucking her hair back from her face. "You don't have to do this jam tonight, you know. It's your prom. You should be partying with your friends."

Beca's hand went up to the corsage Jesse bought her and she fiddled with the soft petals.

"No, I'll stay here with you," she whispered almost inaudibly. "I just go and get us some drinks. I'll be back."

Luke nodded and she walked away quickly, heading towards the refreshment tables.

"Beca."

Beca stopped in her tracks at the vision of pink before her.

"Aubrey."

They stared at each other silently for a while.

"You look great, Beca," Aubrey finally broke the silence. She seemed to smile nervously at Beca. "That dress is really pretty."

"Thank you," Beca answered, a little confused at Aubrey's niceness. "You look great too."

They fell silent. Aubrey looked like she was working up her courage to say something.

"Look, Beca, we haven't really got on well, both of us," she said haltingly. "I...I had a long time to think about it and really, it was all my fault. I was...mean to you and..."

"Aubrey, look. Forget about it, ok?"

"No. No, I can't. All the stupid things I said. Trying to come between you and Jesse."

"Bree, it's ok."

"I am sorry, Beca! I am just really sorry!"

Aubrey's face contorted with remorse and tears were now streaming down her face. She threw her arms around Beca and started sobbing uncontrollably. Beca was stunned at what just happened but she held onto the sobbing blonde.

"Hey..shhh...it's ok." Beca mumbled, patting Aubrey's back awkwardly. "It's ok... We are good. Umm...I'm sorry I punched you..."

Aubrey drew back, wiping her streaming eyes with the back of her hand. She was still sniffling loudly, trying to stop crying.

"You ok? Do you want a drink?" Beca asked.

Aubrey was wiping her nose now and nodded pitifully. Beca went over to the refreshment table and came back with two plastic cups, filled with punch. Aubrey took a sip from hers. She was still trying to stop crying, her make-up now a mess.

"I must look a sight. I need to fix my make-up," she laughed a little through her tears. "Can you get my clutch for me? I don't want anyone to see me looking like this."

Beca was more than a little uncomfortable now. She just wanted to leave quickly But she couldn't leave Aubrey in tears like this. "Umm..yeah sure. Where is it?"

"On table 13. Pink clutch. You can't miss it," Aubrey answered. Beca nodded and was about to move away. "Here, let me hold your drink."

Beca was back within minutes and handed the clutch over. Aubrey took a tissue out and immediately wiped her face. She then looked at her face in the compact and groaned out loud, "I looked a mess!"

Beca was trying not to smile. Aubrey caught that, rolled her eyes and grinned. "You can laugh, Beca."

Beca just grinned back instead. "You still look great, Bree."

"Thanks, Beca. For being such a sport," Aubrey said. "I was so wrong about you. I hope we can be friends?"

"Yeah sure."

Aubrey smiled back happily and raised her cup to her. "To friends."

"To friends," Beca replied, clinking hers to Aubrey's and they both drank the cups down.

"Thanks, Beca. That is a great load off my shoulders," Aubrey was now saying. "I felt so guilty, you know. After all this time. I've apologised to Benji already and I jus knew I had to apologise to you. It was really great of you to accept my apology. Some other people are not so kind, you know. Beca?... Beca? Are you ok? Beca?"

* * *

"So here we are, seniors. The moment we're waiting for!" Assistant Coach Benson smiled down at the gathered group of students in front of the stage. The lights were a bit bright in his eyes and he squinted slightly. "The results for your Prom King and Queen."

He paused in opening the envelopes. "All our nominees are worthy winners. I would like to take this opportunity to thank eveyone that voted and a big thank you to our Prom committee..."

"Just get on with it!" someone heckled from the back and a slight laugh rippled through the crowd.

"Ok, ok. Your Prom King is...drum roll please..."

The band obliged with a drumroll.

"...Jesse Swanson! Come on up, Jesse."

There was a huge applause and cheer while different hands pushed him forward up to the stage. Jesse was just laughing a little disbelievingly but he accepted the sash and the crown graciously.

"Now settle down..." Coach Benson was now saying, trying to quiet the clamour. Everyone was still cheering noisily and he spoke above the din. "Your Prom Queen, ladies and gents..."

They finally fell into a hushed silence.

"...is...Aubrey Posen!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Your Prom Queen, ladies and gents..."

They finally fell into a hushed silence.

"...is...Aubrey Posen!"

"No!"

Chloe was shouting from the back of the room. But her ill-timed shout was swallowed by the band playing a loud tune and scattered applause as Aubrey Posen ascended the steps onto the stage. Chloe watched in horror as Aubrey accepted her title, looking overwhelmed as she was crowned Prom Queen.

"What the fuck? Chloe!" Stacie was now shouting. "I thought you said..."

"There must be a mistake!" Chloe said furiously. "Coach must have read out the wrong name!"

"I present to you your Prom King and Queen," Coach Benson was saying now. "And they will now lead the dance."

Both Chloe and Stacie were trying pushing through the crowd, desperate to reach the stage. Jesse had offered his arm to Aubrey and was now leading her onto the dancefloor. The spotlight was trained on them and Luke had cued in a song for them to slow dance to.

"Where's Beca?" Stacie asked, realising she did not see the tiny brunette during the announcements. Chloe stopped short. "I don't know. Is she with Luke?"

A quick glance at the DJ console gave them the answer. Luke was all alone, headphones on, concentrating on the decks. Where was she?

"I can't believe this! This is a disaster!" Chloe was rubbing her temples. This was a huge, HUGE mistake. And on her watch. She got to put this right. If they get to Coach Benson in time, they may be able to make things right.

Both Stacie and her could not move fast enough through the crowd. Why are there so many people? It looked like Coach Benson was already walking off the stage and heading towards the exit.

"Coach!" Coach! Wait up!"

* * *

Aubrey was smiling graciously, nodding at the crowd around her. Ah, just as it was supposed to be. Here she was, crowned Prom Queen, dancing with her perfect Prom King. Aubrey just sighed happily.

"Isn't this great, Jesse?" she trilled. "This is just so perfect!"

"Umm..yeah..congratulations, Aubrey," Jesse answered. He had a fixed smile on his face as he whirled her round the dancefloor. "I knew you always wanted this."

"Thanks," Aubrey said happily. Aubrey was looking round her court. Everything was going to be as it should. The natural order was going to be restored. She turned back to face Jesse and in a fit of magnanimity, she loftily said, "I just wanted you to know, Jesse, that I forgive you."

"Wha..?" Jesse responded, a little confused.

"I forgive you," Aubrey said solemnly. "For breaking up with me. It was not your fault, Jess. You were confused and that witch probably used some sort of voodoo spell on you."

"Aubrey, you are talking shit again," Jesse said, shaking his head in disbelief. Aubrey laughed lightly; the sound grating on his nerves.

"Oh Jesse! When are you going to realise we are meant to be?" Aubrey said. She fixed her green eyes on him in an unnerving stare. "If you and Beca are MEANT to be together, you would be together by now. What are you both? Still friends?"

His silence was answer enough and she dug her claws deeper onto his back.

"She's still with that hot British DJ, isn't she?" Aubrey whispered and she smiled knowingly at the heartbreak on his face.

Aubrey pressed herself closer, rubbing herself slightly into him. She whispered seductively into his ear, "Come on, baby...we were good together, weren't we? The sex was great, wasn't it? Tell me you don't remember that time at the lake. That was amazing, wasn't it"

Jesse cleared his throat and looked away. Aubrey smiled triumphantly. Of course he would remember that time at the lake. She gave him the most amazing blowjob. With teeth and everything.

"You know..." she continued, purring into his ear. "I touch myself sometimes thinking of you."

Jesse's hand clenched tightly on her waist.

"So how about it, Jesse?"

Jesse was still silent.

"You know you wanna, baby. I can feel you getting excited already. Do you want to step outside for a second? We can go down to the stands. Or to the back of your car."

She was now running her hand down his front, towards his crotch. Jesse caught her hand and held it tight.

"Let's take this outside, shall we?" Jesse replied huskily.

* * *

"Coach!" "Coach! Wait up!"

Assistant Coach Benson heard the shouts after him. He stopped and faced the two girls who came running up to him. They were in the hallway now, away from the gym and the sounds of the raucous prom was now a dull throb in his ears.

"Hey, girls...What's the matter?"

Chloe and Stacie panted a while, trying to catch their breaths.

"Prom..Queen," Chloe panted. She gulped down another breath before finally being able to speak. "Beca. Beca was supposed to be Prom Queen."

He frowned a little. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. We counted it three times. Her name was on the card."

"There must be a mistake. I saw Aubrey's name on the card."

"It couldn't be! Beca won by a landslide. Aubrey wasn't even second."

"It was definitely Aubrey's name on the card, Chloe."

Chloe was trying to keep her voice even despite her rising temper, "No, it was Beca's name. I wrote it down myself. If you still have the card..."

Coach Benson patted his jackets, searching for the cards. Then he remembered what he had done with it. "I handed the cards over to Aubrey. She asked for it. Probably wanted to keep it as a keepsake."

"Chloe! The ballot papers!" Stacie piped up.

"Oh god, yes! I still have the ballot papers!" Chloe yelled a little excitedly. "If you wait here, Coach, I'll get them now."

Chloe was about to turn away, ready to run and fetch the ballot papers she had kept safely in her locker.

"There's no need, Chloe."

Chloe was rooted to the spot, momentarily confused. There was no need?

"We have proof, Coach. This is all a huge mistake. I had two other committee members witnessing the count." Chloe was gabbling now. Surely Coach would want to set things straight?

"Now, now Chloe. It's over and done with," Coach Benson said. "We've already crowned a Prom Queen."

"But Coach..."

"No buts, Chloe," he was saying. He stared hard at both of them, the impatient note in his voice clear. "If this is a mistake, it's hugely embarrassing. Can you imagine what Aubrey's dad will do if we take back the crown? You don't want the school to get sued, do you Chloe?"

Chloe was staring at the coach in confusion "No...but Beca ..."

* * *

As soon as they were out of the double doors, Aubrey pushed him against the wall and with her hands pressing his shoulders into the wall, Aubrey kissed him hard. She was laughing into the kiss. Her prom night was getting better and better. She felt Jesse's hands on hers, curling round and lifting them off him. Her hands were pushed away and behind her back. Oh. He was being so forceful and dominant. Poor baby must be hungry for her. Aubrey giggled.

Jesse was pushing her off him.

"Stop that, Aubrey."

"Oh sweetie, you don't mean that," Aubrey purred. She tried lunging forward to kiss him again.

"Stop that right now!" Jesse whispered angrily, jerking his body away and putting some distance between them. "I didn't want to make a scene inside. That's the only reason I'm taking this here."

Aubrey threw Jesse a frustrated look. She straightened up, now realising while she had been kissing him, he was not kissing her back. She had practically threw herself at him. Aubrey felt two hot spots of embarrassment burning on her cheeks.

"You still hard up for that freak, isn't it?" she said nastily.

"Don't call her that." Jesse was now looking at her with near hate. How in the world did he get himself into this situation? The last thing he wanted was to be here, on his prom night, arguing with his crazy ex-girlfriend.

"Jesus! What do you see in her?" Aubrey replied, not hiding her disgust now. "She's someone's girlfriend, Jesse! Get over it! Now come back to me where you belong."

"It does not matter whether Beca is with someone else," Jesse said through gritted teeth. "There is no way we are getting back together, Bree."

"You don't know what you are saying, Jesse."

"As a matter of fact, I do. This might surprise you, Aubrey, but not many people think you are that perfect," Jesse said. He was growing more and more impatient with this crazy girl. He had had enough of this farce. " I'm going to find Beca now. Goodbye, Bree. Good luck with everything."

Jesse was about to step away but Aubrey was still blocking his way, practically spitting at him.

"Beca. Always Beca!" she snarled. "Even when you were with me, it was always Beca this and Beca that. You had such a boner for her I'm surprised you haven't fuck her already!"

"Watch your mouth, Aubrey!"

"And she was so in love with you. It's pathetic!"

"I'm done talking to you, Aubrey!" Jesse said hotly, trying to step away. She was talking so much nonsense. He was getting angrier and could not think straight.

"Fuck Jesse! Both you and Beca are so fucking dense! Anyone can see what's happening between the both of you," Aubrey yelled. "Why the hell did you think I asked YOU out all those months ago? I don't want that freak to get her claws into you before I do!"

"I told you NOT to call her that."

"Oh? What are you going to do?" Aubrey was saying now. "She's a freak and a slut. And after tonight, the whole school is going to know!"

Jesse was raised to treat women nicely. But oh god, did he felt like slapping that vicious harpy of a woman before him. She was standing just there, staring at him, her face pinched, her eyes narrowed into slits. How in the world did he ever thought she was pretty once? Then what Aubrey just said registered in his mind and Jesse felt a little sick.

"Aubrey, what have you done now?"

There was some threat implied in her words just now. Aubrey was just smiling nastily now, looking away with something akin to triumph. It dawned on him that he had not seen Beca since she walked off to meet Luke. Come to think of it, he didn't see her when the nominees of the Royal Court was announced.

"Aubrey!" Jese said warningly. "For god's sake, what have you done?"

Aubrey was still wearing that eerie, nasty smile. He knew he would not get anything else from her and he immediately abandoned her in the hallway. He walked quickly into the gym, trying to catch sight of Beca.

No sign of her.

No sign of Chloe or Stacie either.

Jesse went straight to the DJ console, waving wildly to catch Luke's attention. The DJ frowned a little before taking off his headphones and tipping his head at Jesse.

"Have you seen Beca?" Jesse shouted out at him.

"What?" came the shout back.

"Beca! Where is she?"

Luke shrugged, looking slightly bewildered.

"She went to get drinks and didn't come back, " Luke said. "I thought she's was hanging out with you."

Jesse nearly kicked the nearby stage in frustration. He tried calling her on her phone but it went straight to voicemail. He sent her a text quickly, hoping she would reply. Luke was cueing another set list and he came down from the console.

"What's wrong? Where's Beca?"

Jesse's phone beeped with an incoming message. It was from Cody and Jesse quickly opened it. The message made the blood drained from his face.

_Bro, something's wrong with Beca._

* * *

"Chloe, Coach is right. There must be some sort of mistake."

Chloe spun round in surprise. Stacie's hand was on her arm, steadying her but her eyes were on the older man. She smiled winningly and was now saying contritely, "So sorry, Coach. We'll go back to the party."

She stepped back and pulled Chloe with her. Assistant Coach Bension smiled genially at both of them.

"Have a good time, girls! I'll be in shortly," he said. Then adding casually, "If you need me, _at all,_ I'll be in my office."

Stacie kept her smile and dragged the confused Chloe away.

"Stacie! What the hell is happening?" Chloe hissed. Stacie's hand was still gripping Chloe's arm as they walked back in a hurry towards the gym.

"Something helluva fishy here, Red," Stacie hissed back.

"Do you mean..Coach?" Chloe's mouth fell opened. "What? Coach and Aubrey? What? Why?"

"I don't know," Stacie said, grimly shaking her head. "But God help me, I will find out! I just hope Benji will forgive me."

* * *

He nearly fell over skidding down the corridor.

That text.

Once he read it, Jesse had broke into a run, leaving Luke gaping by the side. He didn't have time to explain anything to Luke. Something was wrong with Beca.

Jesse turned another corner and saw the small crowd outside the Science lab. There were three boys milling about arguing with Cody and Miles from the soccer team, who were resolutely standing at the doorway, blocking them. They all looked at his direction as they heard him running towards them.

"Oh hell, party's over. The hero's here," someone was saying sarcastically. Jesse whipped his head round, trying to pinpoint who said that but all the boys just looked away.

Only Cody and Miles looked immensely relieved.

"What the hell's happening here?" Jesse yelled. "Where's Beca?"

"Inside. She's not..." Cody was saying but Jesse was pushing past him into the lab. He hissed loudly when he saw her. Jesse could not believe what was before him. Beca was out cold, slumped back onto a chair.

But that was not the worst part.

Her dress. It was undone. He could not make out whether the straps were torn. She was almost topless, in just her bra. And her skirt was hitched up to her thighs, her legs splayed open. Jesse quickly took off his jacket and covered her up.

"Becs? Beca?" Jesse was shaking her a little, his voice trembling.

He did not quite know what to do. She was unresponsive, her head lolling back in a grosteque angle. He was trying to keep calm but it was impossible. He did not know whether she was hurt. He did not know how long she had been out. Jesse felt a pinprick of tears in his eyes and he felt sick to his stomach. Then anger just shot through him. He stood up and collared the nearest boy.

"What the fuck happened here? What did you do to her?" he yelled.

"Dude! We just got the text from her."

"What text?""

"Calm down, dude. You can join the party."

Jesse nearly hit that slack-jawed boy. He was not making sense.

"Jesse..." Cody was saying now, trying to pull Jesse off. "We found her crashed out like this. Miles and I made sure no one touched her. I text you immediately."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

Everyone jumped at the bellow and their eyes swivelled to the doorway. Luke was striding through, anger billowing off him. He walked straight to Beca and Jesse nearly pounced at him when he laid his hands on her. Only Cody's hands gripping him made Jesse stay in his place.

"Beca? Beca? Can you hear me?" Seeing her so unresponsive, Luke quickly checked her breathing and felt her skin. She was breathing unevenly and her skin was clammy. Luke turned towards the boys, eyes were squinted with anger but his voice was calm. "Jesse, call 911. Now!"

Jesse quickly walked to the doorway and dialled 911. He almost could not speak properly to the response team on the other line. He rubbed his face in distress, eyes still on Beca's inert form. It was a frightening sight. After tucking Jesse's jacket more securely round her, Luke straightened up and faced the group of boys.

"So you boys think it's fun to drug a girl and rape her?"

Jesse nearly dropped his phone. The full import of what nearly happened to Beca bore down on him and his head was spinning.

"Who the fuck did this?" Luke was now shouting angrily and not one peep came out of the crowd. Two of the boys were inching away, trying to make a run for it but Jesse was now blocking their escape route. Luke was over in two strides and grabbed one.

"Don't even think about it," he threatened.

"Dude...honest. We found her like this." the boy was saying shakily. "All I got was all these sexy texts from her. Said she wanted to party and to meet her here. I didn't know she text like a bunch of other guys."

There was another commotion when two more guys appeared.

"Whoaaa..." one of them said, looking impressed. He was leering a little. "Is this the Beca Mitchell party? Looks like I need to take a number."

The sound of his nose being broken was sickening.

Jesse could only see a red mist in front of him. How dare he? How fucking dare he say such stupid filth? He grabbed the lapels of the boy's cheap jacket and Jesse drew back his hand to hit that stupid fucker again. He was going to beat the hell out of him.

He felt himself being pulled back and he was ready to turn round and hit the person who was trying to stop him.

"Jesse! Have you called 911?"

Luke's calm voice cut through his anger.

God, he only had one thing to do.

Call 911. Beca was still in danger. Jesse shook that red mist out of his head.

"Yeah. I've called them. They're coming."

* * *

**Later at the hospital**

Luke offered him a cup of hot coffee and Jesse grudgingly accepted it. They were now in the waiting room. Jesse sipped the hot liquid, not tasting it one bit. He was tired and worried. They had been waiting for a couple of hours for any news and none had been forthcoming. If anything happened to her, Jesse didn't know what he would do.

The arrival of the wailing ambulance had thrown the prom into pandemonium. The majority did not quite know what happened and various hysterical rumours from gun shooting to someone committing suicide flared up. The chaperones had their hands full trying to calm down the hysteria.

Luckily they managed to found Chloe and Stacie amongst the commotion and quickly explained what happened. Chloe, who despite being extremely worried about Beca, was calm enough and between her and Luke, they briefed the full incident to Principal Owen and the senior teachers. The paramedics had carted Beca immediately to ER with Luke accompanying her. Jesse had wanted to go with her but the others needed a ride and he drove all of them in his car.

"Jesse?"

Jesse looked up immediately at the familiar voice. He stood up and gulped a little.

"Mrs. Mitchell!...Umm..Rosie...Dr. Rosie."

Beca's mom was standing in front of him, clipboard in hand.

"I was not expecting to see my daughter in my ER tonight," the older lady said, a little sternly. Her eyes scanned the sheets on her clipboard before looking up at the pale, worried faces in front of her. Her eyes swivelled between Jesse and Luke who had stood up as well. "You boys want to tell me what happened?"

"I...we.. are not exactly sure," Jesse said miserably. Chloe, Stacie and Benji stood up as well, coming closer and Beca's mom nodded at them in turn. She looked at Luke curiously, "Who are you?"

"Oh. This is Luke... umm.. Beca's boyfriend," Jesse said, quickly introducing the two."Luke, this is Beca's mom. She's the attending physician here."

Rosie Mitchell gave Luke an appraising look before nodding.

"So. Between her boyfriend and the boy who took her to prom, Beca managed to get herself drugged?" Both of them shifted uneasily on their feet, feeling more than a little guilty. Rosie just shook her head resignedly. "I heard you guys took care of her. Thank you."

"Is she...is Beca alright?" Jesse could not quite kept the tremble out of his voice.

"She's going to be OK."

"Was she..." Jesse could not continue.

"Was she assaulted?" Stacie said, tears in her voice.

Rosie Mitchell closed her eyes and rubbed them a little. She sighed. "No. Thank god, no. But the police will want to speak to her. Her blood test definitely showed she was drugged."

"I'm sorry.. I am really sorry. I was supposed to look after her." Jesse's voice nearly cracked with tears. Luke was holding his shoulder and Jesse squeezed his eyes tight, willing the tears not to fall.

"Can we see her?" Luke asked.

"She's going to be out for quite some time. But yes, you all can see her."

* * *

The sight of her, pale and unconscious in bed, was probably one of the worst things he had ever seen. Jesse was sitting on the sofa, nervously playing with the paper cup in his hand. He lost count on how many coffees he had ingested and he was buzzing slightly with all the caffeine.

It had been hours. It was getting light outside and she was still unconcious. Her breathing was ow even though and the beep of the heart monitor was reassuring. They had all crowded into the ward but after half an hour, when it was clear that she was not coming round anytime soon, her mom had sent Chloe, Stacie and Benji home. She had urged Luke and Jesse to go as well but Jesse had stubbornly said wanted to stay. Luke was still there, godamnit. He should be too. He felt responsible for this somehow.

Both of them were now very tired and were increasingly irritable.

"What kind of date are you?" Luke had sniped at him. "Where I come from, guys look after girls they bring out on a date!"

"What the fuck, dude? She ran straight to you once you came in," Jesse hissed back, a little jealously. "What kind of boyfriend are you?"

"I would damn bloody well take care of her properly!"

"Not when you are busy on those decks! Clearly you put the gig before her!"

"I thought she was with you!"

"I thought she was with you!"

"Fuck you, Swanson."

"Fuck off, will you?"

"Jesse..."

The two men immediately stopped squabbling at the sound of Beca's voice and both of them rushed to the bed. Beca's eyes were still closed and her head was moving. A frown was etched on her forehead as she slowly opened her eyes.

Beca's vision swimmed a little but it cleared and she saw Jesse's worried, stubbled face staring down at her. Her head hurt and when she tried to bring her hand up, her arm seemed too heavy. Plus she had a drip on? She focused again on Jesse's face.

"Dude, you looked awful."

She thought she could hear another familiar voice chuckling and she turned her head.

"Luke?"

"Yeah, baby..I'm here."

Beca was trying to sit up and she felt two pairs of hand helping her up.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"Becs, don't freak out," Jesse was saying slowly. Beca's frown deepened. Why did Jesse sound like that? His voice was gravelly, like he had a long night and not enough sleep.

"You are in hospitaL, Becs. You were drugged and we brought you to ER."

Beca groaned out loud. "My mom?"

"Yeah, she was attending."

Beca swore loudly and on hearing her swear, both Jesse and Luke at each other and grinned a little. Yep, she's going to be fine.

"Beca, do you remember what happened?" Luke asked softly.

Beca rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hand. "I don't remember anything."

"It's ok, baby. Plenty of time to think about it later." Luke said. He threw Jesse a warning look. _Don't you dare tell her how she was found._ Jesse seemed to understand and nodded slightly.

"Well, look who's awake."

Rosie Mitchell walked into the room, smiling at her daughter.

"Mom...don't start."

"I'm not Mom here, Beca. You know that," Rosie said briskly. She glared at the boys who stepped away, letting her come forward to check Beca's vital signals. "How are you feeling, honey?"

"Like I've been hit by a freight train."

"Now, that's a bit of an exaggeration. Let me take your temperature." She popped a thermometer strip into Beca's mouth, silencing her. Rosie Mitchell then turned to the boys and said, "I think you boys better head home now. Beca does not need any more excitement from you two."

Jesse was about to protest when she silenced him with a glare. "Especially you, Jesse Swanson. Your mom is besides herself."

Jesse shut his mouth, scowling slightly. He eyed Luke who was smirking a little. His phone buzzed in his pocket and it was his mom yet again. Ok. Ok. He'll go home. At least Beca was ok now and his name was the first she called out. He was happy with that.

"I'm heading home, Beca. I'll come by later, ok?" Jesse said. He loathed to go, really. "Um..I'll bring essential supplies. Like... movies and popcorn."

He almost laughed when Beca's eyes widened in panic. She was unable to say a word in protest because that temperature strip was still in her mouth but she did give him an evil eye. She was definitely going to be ok. Jesse gave her hand a squeeze before leaving the ward, feeling much happier.

"Jesse! Oh god! You looked awful."

Jesse stopped on hearing Stacie's voice. He looked up and saw both Chloe and Stacie in front of him. They had just arrived.

"How's Beca?"

"Better. She's up and conscious and her mom is checking her over."

Relief flooded the girls' faces.

"Where you here all night?" Chloe said. On his nod, she fussed around him a little. "Are you sure you OK to drive home?"

"I'll be..OK," he said, punctuating that sentence with a huge yawn. He suddenly felt really tired.

"No way you are driving home like this," Stacie said. Both Chloe and Stacie came on his either side and held on to him as they walked him to the carpark.

"Give me your keys." Stacie said bossily and Jesse handed it over, sliding into the passenger seat gratefully. Chloe popped herself in the back, leaning forward between the two of them. Stacie carefully drove off and they were on their way. Jesse was dozing a little. He was exceptionally tired now. It had been quite a night.

"Whatever they say, Chloe..." Jesse yawned uncontrollably. "This is one unforgettable prom."

Chloe made a sound of disgust. "All for the wrong reasons!"

"I think it even topped that python incident last year."

Chloe was groaning now, her head on the driver's headrest.

"I can't believe this! On my watch! On my freaking watch!" she was now yelling a little. "Firstly, Beca being cheated out of her title. Then.. she's drugged. What the hell? It's like someone is after her!"

Jesse sat up suddenly. "What did you just say, Chloe?"

"What? Which one?"

"Beca was cheated out of what?" Jesse said.

"Oh. You wouldn't know that, Jesse. Beca was supposed to be Prom Queen."

"What?"

"I counted the votes. Three times. I should know."

"How the hell did Aubrey became Prom Queen then?"

Jesse was wide awake now. He glanced wildly at the two girls. Stacie's jaw was set in a grim line.

"We have an idea."

"Did you know how Beca was found?" Jesse said.

"We heard." Stacie's voice was tight with anger.

Chloe then gasped. "Jesse! Do you really think..."

Jesse's eyes were dark with anger.

"Only one person is crazy enough." He muttered darkly.

All the three of them were thinking of the the same name.

* * *

"Aubrey Posen."

Aubrey looked up from her desk, smiling, "Yes, Mrs. Collins?"

"Principal Owen would like to see you."

"Ok," she trilled, gathering her things. Aubrey casually pulled on her jacket, specially embroidered with Prom Queen in gold thread at the back, complete with a tiara. She was really proud of it. She had spent months designing it and getting it specially stitched. Now she wore it with pride.

Aubrey stood up and walked out of the class, swinging her curled blonde hair behind her. No doubt Principal Owen wanted to speak about her duties and responsibilities as Prom Queen. He didn't have to. Aubrey already knew all that was expected of her. She would have a quite a few responsibilities; one of which was leading the town's annual flower parade. And she had just the dress for it.

Aubrey sighed happily. Her life was perfect. She was Prom Queen.

That night she had been crowned was perfect. She had her sash and crown and the old crowd who abandoned her during Posen Pukegate were fawning all over her. She was the belle of the ball and the star at the after party. Everything was in its proper place.

Aubrey frowned a little.

True, her Prom King had been a little reluctant. Damn that stubborn Jesse Swanson! For it to be 100% perfect, he should really be by her side, adoring her but no, Jesse decided he'd rather be with that...that freak. Aubrey's mouth twisted a little.

Beca Mitchell. Ruining her triumphant night yet again with that stupid, noisy ambulance.

That marred her evening somewhat.

It did not occur to Aubrey how much SHE ruined Beca's evening and what a despicable thing she did Beca. Hmm... No matter. You can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs, Aubrey reasoned. And as a bonus, she had not seen Beca around this past two weeks. Yes, life was indeed perfect.

Aubrey stopped at the front desk.

"Principal Owen asked for me?" she said sweetly to the school secretary.

"Go right in."

Aubrey knocked on the door briefly and on hearing Principal Owen saying "come in", she twisted the door knob and pushed the door open.

"You wanted to see me, Prin...Dad? What are you doing here?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jesse was still slightly tired but he had promised Beca he would come back. He had came home looking slightly worse for wear and for once his mom had not make a big fuss. Mrs. Swanson had a million questions but she kept quiet and let him go straight to bed. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

It was late afternoon before he was back in the hospital, hurrying down the corridor towards Beca's ward. His arms was full of essential supplies. Totally essential life supplies. Like movies and popcorn. And red twizzlers. He knocked on the door briefly before popping his head round.

"Hey Becs! I'm baaack. Don't panic, ok? I've got everything you'll ever need for a great hospital stay," he called out cheerily, coming up to her bed. She was sitting at the edge of the bed, her back to the door. Jesse started to unpack the bags he had carried in, lining the things carefully onto the bed. "...Movies, snacks, more movies... and I've stopped by your place and got you your laptop, your toothbrush, Mr. Donut Bear, your favourite nightshirt... Bec?"

Beca was still silent.

Unnervingly so.

Jesse stopped what he was doing and came round to face her. Her eyes were a little dull and she was nervously biting her nails. "Bec, you ok?" Jesse asked worriedly. Then his gaze fell on the phone Beca had in her other hand and he immediately knew.

He knelt down in front of her, peering into her face. "Becs? Do you want to watch something? Or maybe we could go for a walk?" He tried to take her phone away but Beca closed her hand quickly, gripping the phone.

"What the hell happened yesterday?"

Her voice was cold.

"We don't have to talk about that now," Jesse said softly, trying to placate her.

"What's all this rubbish on my phone?"

"Don't think about that now, Beca. We...we'll talk about it later, ok?"

"Jesse! Don't fucking fob me off, ok? What happened?" Beca hissed at him, her eyes boring holes into him. "Why do I have all these stupid texts on my phone? Why do I have texts practically offering to fuck anyone who meet me at the Science lab?"

Jesse gently prised her fist open and took the phone away from her. He quickly scrolled through the texts; the content of each text making him pressed his lips together in a thin, hard line. One blatant sexual text after another; offering anything and everything a horny, slightly drunk teenage boy would slaver after. He closed his eyes momentarily, trying to push down the anger he felt.

"Is that how you found me?"

"What?" His eyes sprang open.

"Is. That. You. Found. Me?" Beca exhaled each word painfully. "With some...jackass horny fucker on top of me?"

"No, Beca..no." He gripped her wrists tightly in his hands. He still felt sick at the thought of what could happened to her. The sight of her unconscious and helpless, her dress undone; he would remember that for a long, long time. "Miles and Cody found you and made sure no one touched you. I came soon after."

She was shaking uncontrollably now and he immediately pulled her into a hug. Beca was trying to push him away but he held on tight. Until she finally stop shaking and broke into tears into his shoulder.

"Shh...baby... It's ok... You are ok..." Jesse murmured soothingly, rubbing her back. He tried to keep his voice steady. It was hard when he was feeling so angry and so upset for her.

"I don't remember sending all these texts."

"I don't think you sent them, Beca."

She wiped her tears away and looked up at him, "So I was drugged?"

Jesse nodded.

Beca scrunched up her face, trying to remember. "The last thing I could remember was talking to Aubrey. She was crying and trying to say sorry."

Jesse swallowed that bitter shot of anger down and said calmly, "You remember what happened next?"

"She was upset and I was trying to make her feel better. We had a drink and I can't remember much after. She was trying to help me walk," Beca huffed frustratedly and shook her head. "Next thing I know I heard your voice and woke up in hospital. I can't even remember getting to the Science lab."

"That's not important, ok?" Jesse said, murmuring softly into her hair. "The main thing you are ok."

"It was Aubrey, wasn't it?" Beca whispered softly into his shoulder. He didn't say a word. He just held her tighter. "Why does she hate me so much?"

Because you are everything she's not.

Because she's jealous and petty.

Because she knows exactly how much I love you.

All those thoughts ran through Jesse's mind.

"Aubrey's crazy. She's dangerous and she needs help." Jesse finally murmured. He drew back, gazing down at her. "But believe me, Beca. She will not get away with this."

* * *

**A week later**

"Did you get it?" Stacie glanced at Chloe as they quickly walked towards the carpark. She threw a look over her shoulder just in case. There was no need. It was perfectly fine. It was late after school and no one saw them.

"Yes." Chloe was staring at her best friend in wonder. "I can't believe you did it, Stacie."

"It's for Beca. And that dirtbag and bitchwhore needs to be punished," Stacie said simply, quickly tying up her hair in a high ponytail. "God, I feel so dirty! And he didn't even touch me!"

Chloe came over and held on to Stacie's arm. She was shaking from both anger and loathing.

"Come on home, honey. You need a hot shower and a huge burger,"Chloe said soothingly, "And we need to call Jesse."

* * *

**Later on that night**

"Oh my god! Is this for real?"

Jesse's eyes was wide as he watched the video for the second time.

Chloe and Stacie nodded in unison.

"That was the plan?" Jesse said, still trying to process what he saw. "Aubrey promised she'll get Coach Wilkins fired with that stupid rumour. Coach Benson gets his job. And Aubrey gets to be Prom Queen?"

"That's what he said." Stacie replied.

"I..." Jesse stammered, reeling from shock. He felt sick. Sick to the core. This was some crazy shit. Was that plastic tiara so fucking important that Aubrey had to do all this?

"What...how...?" He could not continue.

"Don't puke on us, Jess." Chloe said warningly, seeing how green he looked. They didn't even have to tell him what other favours Aubrey did and promised to convince Coach Benson to run with her plan. From the short bragging session Chloe had taped, it was clear as mud.

"She said she was a virgin..." Jesse mumbled, still in shock. It finally dawned upon him how Aubrey had manipulated him so thoroughly. Him and everyone else around her. He just could not process that level of deceit.

"Snap out of it, Jess!" Chloe said impatiently. "We have to put this pervert behind bars."

Jesse looked at both girls seriously and nodded, "Anything. Just tell me what to do."

"You know our plan."

He shifted a little uncomfortably.

"Are you sure you wanna go ahead with this?" Jesse said, his voice spiking with worry. "You don't have to, Stacie. I'm sure this would be enough for Principal Owen."

Stacie nodded immediately. "We have to. He needs to be caught red handed."

They could not deny it. What Chloe had taped was incriminating enough but they need something foolproof. Something that the pervert could not weasel his way out from.

"Well, if it goes to plan, we'll get him. That leaves us with Aubrey," Chloe said firmly. " Are you sure she drugged Beca?"

Jesse nodded earnestly.

"Last thing Beca remembered was talking to Aubrey," Jesse said. "But we don't have any hard proof that she set her up."

"She's a bitch whore!" Stacie yelled out in frustration. "We should have kept an eye on her!"

Jesse thought about it. "Maybe we should ask around? Maybe someone saw her bringing Beca to the Science Lab?"

"OH!" Chloe said suddenly. And she broke into a huge grin. "Jesse! You are a genius!"

* * *

**Two weeks after Prom**

Toby Benson leant back in his seat, his chair creaking a little. He stretched his arms out before linking his fingers together behind his head.

Today had been a good day, making this month a very good month indeed. Graduation month was always good. The kids all wanted to party and they all went to him for supplies. It had been like that for some years. He had raked it in this month. Two more months like this and he would be able to get that little red coupe he wanted and still have money leftover for his bitch of an ex-wife's alimony.

His pay as assistant coach was rubbish. A laughable pitiful amount. And unfortunately, his taste was a little more expensive. So Coach Benson pushed drugs. What was the difference anyway? He pumped the jocks with "gym candies" already and the cheerleaders always need either a bit of pep or something to help lose even more weight. Stuff they could not get over the counter. So what if he pushed some weed, a few Es, some ice?

The money came in rolling.

And of course there were the other perks.

Toby Benson scratched his stubble, smiling.

He knew sometime the boys, those thick, wet behind the ears jocks, thought he was a loser. A sad little man and they laughed at him. So he took great pleasure in having his fun with their little girlfriends. Nothing was more eager than a sweet young thing hooked on pills and their stupid little boyfriends didn't even know. Revenge was sweet. And Toby Benson did not regret it one bit.

Well, except for doing Aubrey Posen.

That was a mistake because she was still with Jesse Swanson and he was a good lad. Coach Benson felt a little sorry about.

To be fair though, he wasn't the one to make the first move. He knew who her dad was and there was no way he was going to mess with that. But she had been persistent, finding ways to corner him down, prancing about in front of him in her short, short cheerleading skirt, giving him the eye. But he had steered clear. That girl was trouble.

Until one day she came over and plainly told him what she wanted and what she was willing to do in exchange. It was nothing short of incredible.

He had been assistant coach for many years, patiently waiting for a promotion. When the Coach position came up finally, he was passed over and Coach Wilkins was hired instead. That was painful and humiliating. So when Aubrey said she could get Coach Wilkins fired as long as she was made Prom Queen, he took up the offer. It might be petty to exact that sort of revenge on Coach Wilkins but Toby Benson was a petty sort of man.

He was not entirely stupid though.

That blonde, conniving cheerleader might think he was an old fool wrapped around her finger but he knew how to protect himself. He had made a few arrangements. There was no way he would go down alone.

The coach glanced at his watch. No use thinking of that blonde witch now. He was tired of her. That hare-brained rumour scheme did not work although he had kept his end of the bargain. No, he had no further use of Aubrey. She wasn't that great in the sack anyway.

Besides he had a new catch now. A lovely new catch.

Toby Benson smiled a little.

Stacie Conrad.

He had his eye on that brunette bombshell for years. She had filled out rather nicely and he could not wait to get his hands on her. He thought he missed the boat- she was about to graduate after all - but then she casually strolled into his office a few days ago and said she heard he could do her a favour. She was going to do a model portfolio and need to lose weight fast and she heard he was the person to go to.

She looked so delicious just sitting there across him, in her short skirt and tight top he could hardly contained himself. But then she had that skeptical look on her face; like she was not entirely sure he could help her. And he could not help it.

He bragged.

He told her all those who had came to him and what he did for them.

He smiled broadly when that skeptical look turned to fascination. And when he finally told her about Aubrey's little deal, she had looked impressed.

Job done.

There was a slight knock on the door. Right on time.

Toby Benson quickly got up and opened the door. That delectable brunette was outside, smiling at him, dressed in her tight strappy vest and tight jeans. He hurriedly looked both ways down the corridor before letting her in.

"No one knows you are here?"

She shook her head solemnly, biting her lower lip. He walked over to his desk, opened one of the drawers and threw a small packet onto his desk.

"Is that it?" Stacie asked.

"Yes, sweetheart. Take a few of those and your weight will fall right off."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Only if you don't know what you are doing."

She was looking unsure now, her luscious bottom lip quivering.

"You are beautiful, sweetheart but you could lose a few pounds. Just a couple of this and you are good."

"I'm not sure, coach..."

"You'll feel great, sweetheart. Just think of them as vitamins," He came over and stand in front of her. "Do you want me to show you how to take it?"

"Ok...I guess..."

She was looking at him with those eyes. Yes, he would enjoy this one very much. He just needed to get her hooked.

"Come and give Coach a little kiss."

"..I don't..."

"Come on. Just a little one. Show me how you kiss your boyfriend."

She looked so hesitant and innocent, despite that luscious woman-child body of hers. He definitely need to have her.

"Just lean forward and kiss me," Toby Benson murmured hungrily. "Don't you want to know how a real man kiss?"

She leaned in a little and he grabbed her. So young and sweet. He was lost into the kiss that he barely registered the loud bang. The door was kicked opened.

"COACH BENSON!"

And at that exact moment, Toby Benson knew that was the end.

That little red coupe. That obscene amount of cash hidden under his mattress. His teaching career. His whole measly life was at an end. They were dissolving rapidly into a huge watery mess and was now trickling down the drain.

* * *

**The day after, Principal Owen's office**

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

Aubrey's eyes widened in surprise seeing her father in the principal's office. And by the expression on his face, Aubrey Posen instantly knew she was not called into the principal's office to discuss the flower parade. She looked down and nervously plucked at a loose thread on her skirt. Through her eyelashes, Aubrey took a quick look round the office. Her eyes darted wildly, taking in the sight of Mrs. Figgs intent on taking notes on her laptop, a grim looking school governor and a senior teacher before homing in again on her father.

Michael Posen was sitting down, looking far too big for the chair, his face thunderous. He was a tall, broad man who was used to others obeying his orders. He was also used to having people bowing and scraping before him and the fact that he was dragged to the principal's office in the middle of his work day annoyed him to no end.

He nodded briefly to his daughter.

"Now that Aubrey is here, can we start?" Michael Posen declared irritably, turning to face Principal Owen. He examined his fingers in boredom before dismissively saying, "I can't see what is so important you have to call me in."

"I assure you, Mr. Posen. This is very important," Principal Owen said, not cowed by the man's gruff demeanour. "Aubrey, take a seat."

Aubrey took the offered seat, her mind was racing wildly.

There was a short pause.

The office was quiet except for the soft noise of Principal Owen shuffling the papers in front of him and an impatient sort of snort coming from Michael Posen. It was quarter to the hour; a quiet hush before the bedlam that would ensued when school's out.

"Coach Benson was caught red-handed last night behaving in an unprofessional manner. By myself and Mr. Williams," Principal Owen started, nodding in the direction of the senior teacher. He paused for a moment, looking at both the Posens through the tops of his glasses, letting the words sink in. "And we are led to believe that Aubrey is somehow involve in all this."

"What absolute nonsense! " Michael Posen lashed out immediately, his thick brows knitted together in fury. "What are you trying to say here, Owen?"

"We are tying to find out. Aubrey, can you explain..."

"This is preposterous! Aubrey will not be involved in something illegal!" Michael Posen was shouting now.

Aubrey was still silent.

Michael Posen leaned forward, trying to intimidate the principal with his bulk, his face was getting redder and redder. "May I remind you how much Aubrey had contributed to this school? She is the cheerleading captain, for God's sake!"

"We are aware of that, Mr. Posen," Principal Owen said calmly. "...which is why we had been lenient on her past transgressions. But this time..."

"Oh! I see what this is all about..." Michael Posen sat back in his chair. His hand opened his briefcase quickly and took out a chequebook. The other occupants looked aghast at the very slow, very delibrate way he thumbed the chequebook, selecting a blank page before taking out his fountain pen and slowly taking off the cap. With the nib hovering expectantly on the cheque, Michael Posen looked up expectantly at Principal Owen. "How much should I write this cheque for? For all this to blow over?"

"Mr. Posen, I am afraid this had gone much further..." Principal Owen began before he was again rudely interrupted.

"You accepted $5,000 for that harmless gossip Aubrey passed the other day. What will be this time? $8,000?"

"Mr. Posen, you knew very well that we didn't accept that cheque," Principal Owen's voice was sharp. " This was not some idle gossip that Aubrey spread. We have proof that Aubrey and Coach Benson planned a malicious attack on Coach Wilkins. And we..."

"He made me do it!"

Everyone whipped around to look at Aubrey.

"That pervert made me do all these things!" Aubrey cried out. "Daddy, he made me do...I...he made me touch him...and..." She dramatically collasped into noisy tears. Her face was now buried in her hands as she continued to cry loudly.

"Coach Benson made me do all these dirty things," Aubrey gasped in between her sobs.

"Owen! I am going to have your head for this!" Michael Posen erupted, standing up. His face was now nearly purple with rage as he stared down at the principal, his large hands bunched into fists. "My daughter is clearly a victim here! What lies are you making up, Owen!?"

He would have launched at the principal if Mr. Williams and the school governor had not immediately restrained him. The whole room was filled with his shouted insults and Aubrey's noisy sobbing.

"Mr. Posen, if you do not control yourself, I will call 911! And believe me, you will not think I am making this up if you've seen the tapes."

The threat in Principal Owen's voice was clear. Michael Posen sat down heavily on the chair, still glowering, eyeing the principal suspiciously.

"What tapes?"

Principal Owen's face was grim. Aubrey had immediately stopped crying.

"Coach Benson was taping his...sessions..with Aubrey. Proof that the acts were consensual," Principal Owen said slowly. "And as a father myself, I don't think you would want to see the tapes."

If it was ever possible, Michael Posen's face was redder and more grim than ever.

"Whatever you want, however much you want for those tapes.." he said slowly. "I will pay."

Principal Owen rubbed his temples a little. "I cannot withhold evidence from the police. Especially when they are being so thorough. Coach Benson is being investigated for pushing drugs as well. Which is the other thing I want to talk about."

Michael Posen was now looking hard at Aubrey. He swallowed audibly before saying, "Drugs? What does Aubrey have to do with drugs?"

"Coach Benson kept meticulous records on whom he sold his drugs to. And Aubrey bought some Rohypnol just days before prom."

"And?"

"One of the senior girls was found drugged with the same substance in the Science Lab..."

"That does not prove anything!" Michael Posen lashed out. His eyes were still set grimly on Aubrey. "She must have been some crack head! Anyone could have slipped her the drugs! You can't pin this on my daughter!"

Principal Owen looked up and nodded to Mrs Figgs, who got up immediately and fussed over a small TV.

"After the python incident last year, the Prom committee insisted we added CCTV to a few extra places including the Science lab." Principal Owen was now saying. The TV screen flared up as it was switched on and before long, clear black and white CCTV images with a date and time stamp was showing on the screen.

Michael Posen looked with rising horror at the clear images of his daughter. Clearly his daughter in that puffy prom gown. She was half dragging, half supporting girl with dark hair, smaller than her along a corridor. The brunette was staggering, her head lolling about, clearly out of it.

The image changed to one in the Science Lab where Aubrey pushed the other girl roughly down onto a chair. The girl's head was thrown back like she was passed out. Aubrey was now rooting through a small bag and looked triumphant when she located a mobile phone. For several minutes, she was seen tapping away on the phone whilst she leaned against the lab bench.

She then put the phone back into the bag and threw it carelessly next to the inert girl. For a moment, she was just poised there, looking down at the girl. Then she leaned over, her hand going up over the straps on the girl's dress. And she ripped it down.

Michael Posen flinched like he could hear the sound of the dress being torn. He watched as the images showed Aubrey, pushing up the long skirt indecently high, pushing the girl's thighs apart so that they splayed open in most provocative manner. She then stood up and dusted her hands together like a job well done before she left.

"Those texts Aubrey sent on the girl's phone..." Principal Owen's voice seemed to rang too loud in that deadly quiet room. "...was an invitation to several boys to come and have their way with that drugged girl. The time stamps correlate with the time the texts were sent."

No one said anything. No one moved.

"GODDAMNIT AUBREY! You've done it again!"

Michael Posen was now staring hard at his daughter. His yell shook the window panes but Aubrey was still, staring into space like she did not hear a word.

"How many times I have to bail you out?!" Michael Posen was yelling now, spittle flying out of his mouth. "This was exactly like in your previous school! And the school before!"

He grabbed Aubrey's upper arm and shook her a little. Aubrey still had that vacant look on her face.

"Mr. Posen, please! Control yourself! "

Michael Posen let his daughter go and Aubrey fell back into a chair like a limp rag doll.

"What does this mean then, Owen? Is she suspended?"

"We have to expel Aubrey, Mr. Posen."

"What? Expelled?" Michael Posen's voice registered his shock. "But we are weeks away from graduation!"

"I'm afraid Aubrey will not be graduating from this school." Principal Owen said firmly. He glanced worriedly at Aubrey who was still staring into space. "This has been quite a shock and I think Miss Posen needs some help. If you would, Nurse is on standby..."

"No! I will take Aubrey home now. She will be seen by her doctor," Michael Posen said. He stood up quickly and roughly pulled Aubrey to her feet. "Come along now, Aubrey." She automatically moved like a marionette, her face now creased into an eerie smile.

"Mr. Posen, I think Aubrey should see the Nurse," Principal Owen said, rising to his feet.

"She's fine. I'm his father. I know what's good for her," came the brusque answer.

"Mr. Posen, the police would still like to have a few words..."

"Send them round to my house," Michael Posen said offhandedly. He was quickly propelling Aubrey out of the door. "Aubrey won't say another word without a lawyer present."

"See you later everyone!" Aubrey called out cheerily.

It sounded chilling.

They were now walking briskly away from the office, turning down the corridor. Michael Posen was trying to hurry down towards the exit, wanting to leave as quickly as possible. He glanced at his daughter, noting the mess of make-up on her face and her untidy hair. The school bell rang and there was the unmistakable sounds of chairs scraped back and students getting up on their feet. It would not be long before the corridors will be filled with students.

"Fix yourself up!" he hissed. "You looked dreadful."

Aubrey looked up at him and smiled. "Ok, Daddy. Let me go into the girl's room. I'll be a few minutes." She turned down the next corner, heading into the ladies while Michael Posen stood to one side, waiting.

* * *

Jesse was out of his class as quick as lightning. He hated Thursdays now. Because Beca's class was right at the other end and he had to be quick if he wanted to catch her before she ran off. He had been walking her to class and meeting her after like some sort of deranged, possessive boyfriend. He was just so worried about her and between Chloe, Stacie, Benji and him, they had made sure she was taken care off and most importantly, out of Aubrey's way.

Jesse stopped short - whom is he kidding? Beca was probably one of the slowest poke when it comes to leaving class after school, always checking and re-checking she's got everything. He had some time. He round the corner and nearly ran into the big bulk of the man standing by the water fountains. Jesse froze seeing who it was.

"Umm..sorry. Excuse me," Jesse mumbled hurriedly.

Oh my god! He had to get away from there.

"Jesse." Michael Posen's voice rumbled and Jesse stood stock still.

"Mr. Posen sir. Was not expecting to see you here," Jesse replied politely. His thoughts were running a mile a minute. He knew exactly why Michael Posen was here in school, in the middle of the day. "Are you here for Aubrey?"

Michael Posen nodded without looking at him. He was busy glancing at his watch.

"Good to see you, sir. Um.. I have to be off."

At the curt nod, Jesse nearly ran off. That was close. He knew exactly what happened last night. That little sting operation on Coach Benson. The three of them had gone straight to Principal Owen last week. He had listened carefully as Chloe stated their case clearly, reporting what happened with the Prom Queen switch and Coach Benson's reaction. Stacie reported her little interaction with Coach Benson including his bragging on supplying drugs to Aubrey and Jesse simply told him about what Beca remembered last.

That video was the one that sealed it. It was clearly Coach Benson speaking.

Principal Owen called for the security tapes immediately and by the next day, the three of them were called back to speak with him and two senior staff. Principal Owen was very uncomfortable about Stacie's role in the intended sting but she was adamant that she wanted to do it.

It looked like shit hit the fan today.

Beca had been unaware of what had been going on. She returned to school a week after, keeping a low profile and they had all ignored the undercurrent of whisperings and gossip on her return. It would be just a few weeks before they graduate anyways and Beca could not care less what they were gossiping about. She was so done with high school now.

Jesse finally reached her class and he drew a huge breath of relief. She was leaning on the wall outside the door, scowling down at her new phone.

"Hey, weirdo."

Beca looked up at Jesse's smiling face.

"You waited for me," he said happily. Beca just scoffed and gave him an evil eye.

"I can't worked my new phone!" she said, frustratedly jabbing at the screen. "I can't believe I let you talk me into giving up my old one."

"Beca...you know why they needed it. They just want to look at it. You'll have it back soon," Jesse said reasonably. He took the books in her hand, transferring it to his other arm. He was now tugging at her bag.

"What are you doing, nerd?" she muttered distractedly, eyes still on her phone. She was still holding on to her bag.

"Let me carry your bag."

Beca stopped what she was doing immediately. "OH MY GOD! Will you stop it already?"

"What?" Jesse said innocently.

"You know what! Stop hovering around me already. I am not sick!" Beca bellowed a little angrily.

"Ok. Ok."

Jesse stood still and she walked off, shaking her head a little. He let her walked a few steps before walking behind her. Beca continued walking but after he followed her out onto the school steps, Beca stopped and whirled round to face him.

"Are you still hovering?"

"Yes."

"What the hell, Swanson? Why?"

"Umm..I can't help it?"

For a split moment Beca was about to rip into him. She was actually hefting her bag, about to throw it at the annoying and very persistent Jesse Swanson. And then she took a look at his face. At his annoying puppy dog, derpy face.

Beca breathed out and scowled at him.

"You are annoying, you know!"

"Yes."

"And totally out of order."

"Of course."

"I don't need anyone to carry my bag!"

"Yep. You don't."

"Leave me alone."

"Will do."

He was stepping closer as he answered and was beside her as she turned away. He was trying hard not to smile, all the while looking at her with his soft, brown eyes.

"We are going for burritos now," Beca said scowling up at him. "And you are paying."

"Ok."

Jesse was smiling broadly now. They were about to move off when they noticed that students were running. Beca watched open mouthed at the stream of students running up the steps, towards the entrance. There seems to be confusion and some sort of horrified chatter.

Jesse grabbed a soccer boy who was running past.

"What's happening?"

"Dude! Haven't you heard?" The boy said, turning to face Jesse with a wild look on his face.

"What? What's happening?"

"Someone is on the roof, threatening to jump!"

"WHAT?"

And at that moment they heard it.

"BECA!"

The unmistakable sound of a cheerleader used to bellowing over the crowd.

"BECA! BECA MITCHELL!"

They turned and looked up.

And there was Aubrey Posen on the roof, standing perilously close to the edge.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"BECA MITCHELL! Where are you? Come on up, Beca!"

Aubrey was shouting towards the sea of upturned faces on the ground. Michael Posen could not believe this was happening. Just barely an hour ago, he was waiting impatiently outside the Ladies for Aubrey. When she did not emerged, he had stopped Mrs. Figgs who was walking past and asked her to check on Aubrey.

"She's not inside," Mrs. Figgs had said when she came out.

"Are you sure? She went inside fifteen minutes ago."

"No, she's not inside," Mrs. Figgs had been adamant. "Are you sure you didn't miss her coming out?"

"No."

"Wait, the ventilation window was opened. That was a little strange."

"What?"

Their conversation was interrupted when a buzz of messages and phonecalls went through the crowd of students milling in the corridor. And almost instantly a confused chatter went up with students running urgently towards the exit. Snatches of conversation floated towards them.

_"OH MY GOD! She lost it!" __"What? Who?" "Crazy Aubrey lost it!" "Aubrey's gone mad!"_

And Michael Posen ran outside.

He stopped short. The students were all facing the school, looking up and when he turned around and looked up, there was his daughter, standing on that ledge forty feet up, shouting for Beca Mitchell.

Mrs. Figgs had ran back to the office and before long, the police had been called. They responded within minutes and two officers from the Emergency Rescue Service were now on the roof, trying to talk Aubrey down. The teachers had tried to disperse the fascinated group of students and parents standing around, phones whipped out to record the macabre scene but they stood rooted on the spot, unable to tear themselves away. It was insane.

Principal Owen was now standing at the doorway leading to the roof, next to Michael Posen and Officer Bones. Michael Posen had earlier insisted he was brought up to talk to Aubrey.

"Aubrey! Aubrey darling! Come on down, honey."

Aubrey had turned round and stared at the frightened face of her father. She smiled, waving cheerily at him, "Hey Dad!" And then she totally ignored him. He tried talking more, his tone escalating from reasonable pleading to madly barking at her to get back down. It agitated her so much that he was pulled away almost immediately and told by the officer, in no uncertain terms, to shut the hell up.

He did not know what else to do. Despite all the trouble she brought him, Michael Posen loved his daughter dearly and this was breaking his heart. The two officers were standing as close to Aubrey as they can, talking quietly to her.

_"No! Don't come any closer or I will jump!" Aubrey was shouting now. "I don't want to talk to you. I want Beca. BECAAAAAA! Where are you, Beca?"_

"Who is this Beca?" Michael Posen said. "Why can't we get her? Aubrey wants her, why don't we get her?!"

"It might not be a wise move, sir," Officer Bones said. "There must be a reason why Aubrey asked for her. She might want her to witness this. Please let my officers do their job. They are specially trained for this."

"We've been here an hour and she does not want to speak to them!" Michael Posen looked on with fear as Aubrey alternately sat down or stand up, swaying dangerously on the ledge.

___"Becaaaaaa. Come on up, Becaaaa," Aubrey was now saying in a singsong voice._  


"Please, we've got to try everything." he said in a half whisper.

The officer looked at Principal Figgs for a long moment before nodding. They went back into the building, heading towards the principal's office and Michael Posen meekly followed. He entered the office behind them and stood at the doorway, a little confused.

There were two teenagers sitting side by side in the office.

He recognised the boy, of course. Jesse Swanson, Aubrey's ex-boyfriend. He wished he was still with Aubrey. She seemed almost normal when she was with him. The girl looked somewhat familiar.

Michael Posen drew a sharp breath.

She was the girl in the girl Aubrey drugged and left helpless.

"Mr. Posen, may I introduce you to Beca Mitchell?"

Beca was looking at the three men uncomprehendingly. She had stood at the steps just now, looking up in horror at the spectacle above. Aubrey Posen on the roof, poised to jump, screaming out her name. Beca had stood there transfixed, not sure on what to do. Her body was numb and her brain seemed to be too slow to process what was happening and all the while Aubrey was screaming; screaming out her name.

Jesse had immediately dragged her back inside the school. She was trying hard not to shake or cry. Her body stiff with shock and even Jesse holding her close was not helping. Mrs. Figgs was there and she marched them both into the office, telling them not go anywhere.

Now there were three men looking at her; Principal Owen and Officer Bones, whom she recognised, but she did not know this tall, blonde older man. Beca was even more shocked when he came over and fell onto his knees in front of her.

"Miss Mitchell, I'm Aubrey's father. I am so sorry. I am so very sorry for what Aubrey's done to you," the older man was saying, his voice was in a hoarse whisper. He sounded like he was trying hard not to break down. "I know what she did was unforgiveable. I am so very sorry, Miss Mitchell."

Beca nodded slightly, unsure what to say.

"Please. Please could you help her?"

He was staring at her like she was his last hope; his voice choked with emotion now. He sounded broken. He sounded desperate and unsure; like he never asked someone for help before.

"Aubrey...she's not well. She has not been well for a long time. I don't know why she's asking for you. But please! Please can you talk to her?"

"NO!"

Everyone in the office jumped.

"No, Beca! She already hurt you before."

Jesse was standing up, his hand gripping Beca's shoulder tight, eyes flashing with anger. Michael Posen fell back on his heels, his face full of despair. Beca was breathing slowly, trying to keep calm. This was far too much. She needed time to think.

She then slowly reached up and took Jesse's hand. Jesse was still fuming next to her and Beca squeezed his hand tighter. His eyes met hers, pleading her to stay here, next to him where she was safe and not talk to the mad girl on the roof. She just silently returned the look with a wan smile.

"It's fine. It's going to be OK," she whispered. Beca then looked over at Officer Bones. "If the officer says it's safe, I'll talk to Aubrey."

* * *

"Go, team, Go!"

Aubrey finished her cheer, clapping happily. She sat down and swung her legs, not caring that she was some forty feet up in the air and a wrong move would spell certain death. This was great. Everyone was looking at her and she was the centre of attention, like she was supposed to be.

Aubrey hummed a little to herself.

She then glanced irritably the two officers on her right. Were they were still trying to talk to her? How long has it been? An hour? Two? How freaking annoying. She did not listened to a word they were saying and she did not intend to. She had no time for losers.

Losers like that stupid Coach Benson.

That pervert! Taping their sex sessions and whatever stuff they discussed. He was such a loser! She shouldn't have gone to him in the first place. Aubrey was suddenly very angry. She was almost home free, for goodness sake. She would graduate in a few weeks and all these could be forgotten. But no, that perv just have to stick his hand under some other skirt.

He'll rot in hell! She's going to make sure he would!

But look now she's expelled. Like the two previous schools she was in.

She fucked up, didn't she?

Aubrey Posen fucked up again.

A well of misery and darkness swept up and Aubrey Posen almost could not breathe.

She fucked up yet again.

And her dad was disappointed yet again.

_Prom Queen. Beca. Expelled. Coach. _

_Hold it in. Hold it all in. _

_Pukegate. So much puke._

SHE IS NOT A LOSER!

_No, you are. A Failure. A Fuck up. A Big fuck up. A big, big fuck up._

Aubrey held her head in her hands and screamed out loud. There were just too many thoughts. Too many voices. Too many...

"BECAAAAA! BECA MITCHELL."

"Hey Aubrey, I'm here."

Aubrey whipped her head round and there she was, standing just there. In her skinny black jeans, vest and that horrible looking plaid shirt. Aubrey gave her a once over and scoffed a little, looking back down at the ground forty feet below.

"Aubrey," Beca said softly. "You looking for me?"

Aubrey was still silent, still looking down at the ground.

"Umm...I was just on my way to get burritos," Beca said a little unsure. She did not know what she was supposed to say next. Officer Bones had briefed her in the short space of time they had. Just keep calm, talk and build a connection, don't get too close, the other two officers will help.

After all the screaming for her, Aubrey was suddenly silent when Beca finally came. One of the two officers on the roof nodded encouragingly at Beca and mouthed "Keep talking."

"So. Just burritos, you know," Beca continued haltingly. "And maybe a milkshake at Sal's afterwards. I like the chocolate one. Sal makes the best chocolate milkshakes."

Aubrey was still silent but she had stopped swinging her legs, now leaning back a little. At the officers' gestures, Beca continued talking about whatever mundane thing that came to her mind. Food, music, holidays. Mainly about food. Aubrey was still silent. If Aubrey had heard her, she showed no sign of it.

The one-sided conversation continued for a while. The sun was hot up there on the roof. Beca's throat was getting dry and she was running out of things to say. She was now talking about her latest mix, thinking how odd to talk about it now; here on the roof. Perhaps she was not making any sense at all talking about downbeats and chord progression when...

"I haven't had a milkshake for a long time."

Beca nearly jumped. Aubrey had finally spoken up.

"Maybe we can have one later together?" Beca asked slowly.

Aubrey fell silent and then shook her head. "I can't."

"Why not?"

Aubrey plucked at her waistband.

"Because I'll get fat."

The officers were giving Beca the thumbs up and silently telling her to keep going.

"You are a twig, Aubrey."

Aubrey shook her head vehemently.

"I can't get fat. Those fake bitches in the cheerleading team are just waiting to stage a coup! They don't want me to be captain."

Beca swallowed a little.

"Aubrey, you are a great captain. We've won so many cheerleading awards since you've became captain. Didn't we, Aubrey? All those trophies?"

A smile spread across Aubrey's face.

"Yeah, I showed them bitches."

"You are great, Aubrey."

Aubrey's face darkened suddenly.

"No, I'm not. I have to win every time. If not, my dad will be so angry. Either you win or you don't come home!"

Aubrey was mimicking her dad's deep boom.

Beca huffed and she ran her hand through her hair. "What is it about dads? Mine's is a hard ass as well."

Aubrey glanced at her and then spoke softly. "Yours too?"

"Yeah. He left when I was eight, you know."

"Really? My mom and dad are still together."

"That's cool, Aubs."

"Your dad's not around?"

"Most of the time."

"Do you miss him?"

"Yeah, sometimes."

"I love my dad. I want him to be proud of me."

"He loves you a lot, Aubrey."

They fell silent for a minute.

Aubrey chewed her bottom lip a little before saying, "What's wrong with your dad?"

"My dad can be a little hard on me," Beca said. "He up and left years ago and now, he came storming back, wanting to run my life."

"How?"

"Always busting my chops about going to college. To BU next year. I don't want to go to BU."

"Oh." Aubrey asked. "Where do you want to go?"

"LA. I want to make music."

Aubrey frowned a little. "That's not a wise career plan, Beca. Your dad was just looking out for you."

"What about you, Aubrey? What do you want to do?"

Aubrey looked away and whispered. "My dad had it all planned for me. College, pre-med, medical school, you know. But I always wanted to be a painter."

"Wow, you can paint?"

"Yeah," Aubrey said smiling.

"Wow. I can't paint at all."

"I'm good at it, you know."

"I'm sure you are," Beca said. "Perhaps you could show me your paintings?"

Aubrey fell silent. She was standing up now. Beca was looking over at the officers in panic. They were creeping inch by inch towards Aubrey and gesturing at her to keep going.

"Aubrey, do you remember that time we went to the museum field trip? At that Monet exhibition? Those paintings are amazing!" Beca was desperately trying to get Aubrey's attention again. She was gabbling about the field trip, about painting. Anything she knew about art but Aubrey was not responding. Just when Beca thought Aubrey did not hear her...

"How do you do it, Beca?"

Beca was in mid sentence and she stopped.

"Do what, Aubrey?"

"How do you go about NOT caring about what people think?"

Beca could not quite answer that question.

"I mean..." Aubrey continued. "How do you do as you please ALL the time? Dress the way you do. Mixing your mad music. Eat all that junk food. And not care what people are saying about you? How do you do that? Does it not drive you mad? That people think that way about you?"

"They can think what they like."

"I can't even leave the house without changing at least three times."

"You can't control what people think and talk about, Aubrey. But you can control how you react to it."

Aubrey nodded, still looking down at the ground below, at the sea of faces looking up at her.

"They wanted you as Prom Queen, you know."

"What?"

Aubrey nodded at the sea of faces below.

"They wanted you as Prom Queen."

"That's cra...umm...that's unexpected."

"Yeah," Aubrey nodded.

"And you know what's the best part, Beca?" Aubrey continued, laughing a little now. "You don't even want it. You thought it was all a joke! Now I want to be Prom Queen. I want it so badly! And if I am Prom Queen, maybe my dad will ease off for a moment."

She was now rocking on her feet now.

"Aubrey! Look at me." Beca said firmly. "Bree, look at me."

Aubrey turned to face Beca.

"Can you imagine me as Prom Queen?" Beca said. "I'm a mess! There is no way I am Prom Queen."

Aubrey turned away. Beca eyes darted to the two officers.

"Bree, look at me," Beca said. "I've been to so many makeovers and yet I'm still a mess. I'm not Prom Queen, Aubrey."

"You are, Aubrey. You are Prom Queen."

Aubrey turned to face Beca, her eyes twinkling happily.

"Yeah. Yeah I am."

Aubrey was smiling and then she leaned back. Her feet was skittering a little on the ledge. A frozen moment, and then she was falling. Falling back into that empty space.

"Aubrey, NO!"

Beca launched herself forwards. Her hand brushed Aubrey's and she grabbed it tight. She was holding hard to Aubrey's hand, trying hard to pull her in. Aubrey was laughing. Smiling beatifically at her. Beca could not pull her back and she felt herself being pulled forward. Forward into that space.

Beca heard a girl screaming and realised it was her.

She was screaming and desperately holding on to Aubrey.

Her brain was screaming at her to let go.

She was going to fall.

She was going to fall to her death.

She could see that sea of faces staring up at her. Faces twisted in grosteque horror.

She was going to fall to her death with Aubrey.

And that scream died in her throat.

And then she felt her feet were firmly planted on the floor.

"I got you. I got you, champ."

A fleeting moment of numbness.

And a rush, a tide, an avalanche of emotions overwhelmed her.

Her tears were running down freely as Beca looked up at the officer, holding her. She was no longer holding on to Aubrey. And she was no longer falling forward. Beca could not stop that painful, frightened rasps coming out of her. She was so frightened. She was no more badass Beca. She was a frightened girl, teetering near death.

The officer held her steady for a minute. Aubrey was being held fast by the other officer. She was yelling a string of obscenities and clawing at the other officer. The officer gave Beca a quick look of apology before letting go and going over to help his partner subdued Aubrey.

People were now running towards them.

Beca's knees were weak.

She was going to fall.

She could not stand straight anymore.

And she would have fell on that hard concrete floor if that pair of arms, that familiar strong pair of arms did not hug her tight from behind. She turned automatically, sobbing straight into that familiar chest. She held on tight, so afraid if she let go, she would definitely fall into that empty, yawning space she glimpsed moments before.

Her blood was pounding in her head. She could not think.

"Beca! Oh my god, Beca! Are you ok?"

Jesse's voice sounded shaken.

His arms tightened painfully around her.

She didn't want to think. She just wanted to stay like this, not thinking.

Beca was still sobbing when she felt Jesse pushing her back, away from the comfort of his chest. He was looking down at her, his face white with worry. His lips were bleeding. Like he had bitten down on them hard. His hands were holding to her shoulders so tight. Like he was afraid she would float away.

"Please! Please don't ever do that again!" he was saying. His hands were now holding her head fast, forcing her to look straight at him. His eyes were boring down angrily into her. They were shiny and wet. Like he had been crying. "Please don't ever, EVER frighten me like that again!"

"Oh my god, Beca!" Jesse was yelling frustratedly now, shaking her a little. "Have you any idea how much I love you? Have you any idea at all?"

"I love you, Beca Mitchell. I've loved you for the longest time."

And then he kissed her.


End file.
